Seeing is Believing
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: They say seeing is believing, and when Ash has planned a party, as well as having many of his friends come over, that saying will come true. Mostly focused on Advanceshipping and Firegrasshipping.
1. The Reunion

Chapter 1: The Reunion

**This is my first Chapter and fanfiction. There are actually going to be many characters and pairing in this fic. Eh, I got nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters or anything that I did not create on my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person:<strong>

Our Story begins on a nice sunny day in Olivine City. We have a fellow trainer by the name of May. Yes, May from Ash's Journeys, where she is on her way to meet Ash again in Pallet town. "I'm finally going to meet Ash after all these months in Johto." May commented to herself.

"Why is he so important?" a voice was heard behind her.

"Oh, hey Drew," she remarked to a fellow rival, "What brings you to Olivine?"

"Well, I'm done with contests in Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto, so I'm off to Sinnoh, for the Ribbon Syndicate, which is where they have a spa treatment for Pokemon. This where I'm training for the Sinnoh contests." he answered plainly, followed by "So where are you off to?". May in turn replied" I'm off to see Ash in Pallet Town, there's been something i need to tell him."

"Ok, well good luck and, see ya." Drew just replied as he walked away.

May was certainly thinking a lot, and a lot of something that she was going to tell him. All her thoughts were then interrupted by "LAST CALL TO PALLET TOWN ON BOAT 7!LAST CALL TO PALLET TOWN ON BOAT 7!" At that moment she grabbed everything and dashed towards the docks. Just in time in the convenience I might add."Whew, that was close. Alright, Come on out everybody!" she yelled as she threw 6 pokeballs into the air.

The first one was a black colored butterfly type of Pokemon. It also had a long, curled black straw like stem at it's mouth, large blue eyes and black antennae extending out of its head. This was recognized as a Beautifly. The second Pokemon is a large green Pokemon with a large red flower with six expansive, white-spotted petals, supported on a brown trunk somewhat like that of a palm tree. This would be her Venusaur. The next Pokemon was a blue, with a brown shell and a long, furry tail and ears. It also has small fangs protruding out of its mouth, brown irises, and three sharp claws on its arms, which was classified as Wartortle. Next pokemon was a pink feline Pokémon with a stumpy body, big head, and a slender tail with a bulky pink section. The section includes three pin-like appendiges with cream-colored heads that resemble the toes of a cat's paw. Also known as a Skitty. Her 5th Pokemon was a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur. This would be classified as Glaceon. Her 6th and Final Pokemon was red and has long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. This is her strongest and main Pokemon a Blaziken. "Alright, we'll reach Pallet Town in a few hours!" cheered May. She then went to the railing to go to her thoughts. While the other Pokemon are just talking among themselves. "So looking forward to seeing anyone in Kanto?" asked the fellow Wartortle "Well, i plan on seeing my favorite little Pikachu." remarked Glaceon. "Please, Buneary is obviously your competition, you can have some trouble." replied Venusaur. "Please, you still have a crush on BULBASUAR, what will do then huh?" Skitty said with a comeback. Of course, Blaziken and Beautifly just sighed, it was getting way too old. Just then, Beautifly and Blaziken just left them to argue amongst themselves. "Blaziken what about you?" asked Beautifly. "Well, I do on planning on seeing a special someone" she just replied plainly. She then just went to the railing with May to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV<strong>_

Like any other day in this Ranch I was sitting in a tree alone to my thoughts. First of all I was disappointed,which was about the other week. It started during the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: 3rd Person<em>

"Darkrai is Unable to battle, Sceptile wins!"

Sceptile just smirked.

He had just finished off the last of Tobias's Darkrai. Tobias, was a man capable of wielding legendary Pokemon. No one has the power to do that, until now. Though, knowing what he is capable of his next Pokemon will be a brutal one. It could be anything from a Lugia to a Groudon for all he knows. Soon with the flick of his hand the man sends out...a LATIOS! Latios a Psychic Dragon type Pokemon, but, Sceptile won't back down.

"You are thinking of someone, someone close to your heart." a voice calls out like it was just in Sceptile's mind.

"Who said that?" he questioned.

"Do not be alarmed, you can just think your thoughts and we can communicate, I am the Latios you see in front of you."

"You can talk to me with telepathy?"

"Yes, There's someone on your mind. But I won't let it distract you for now."

"What do you mean?"

Just then Sceptile can hear Ash yell, "Sceptile Use Leaf Blade!" which at the moment Sceptile had to get ready and get ready for combat. "How did he know what I was thinking about?" he questioned to himself.

"Latios, use Giga Impact!" Tobias's voice can be heard in the air.

"I'm a Psychic Pokemon, we can do that, and you think you can win? HA! You have much to learn Sceptile, but train hard and maybe next time we can have a real battle." with Latios sending yet another telepathy message.

At that moment Giga Impact and Leaf Blade collided, with the outcome of Latios bursting through. Sceptile can just mutter the words, "Is this it?" as he crashes into the Ground.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

><p>I'm was disappointed in myself, were these my limits? I had tooken on opponents much stronger than me, and I had KOed a Darkrai with 1 hit! My abilities as a Pokemon are certainly limited, but too limited for this! I trained more than other Pokemon, and I can't make a dent on that Latios! After that I just cursed under my breath. I tried recollecting my toughts and try to forget it, just then 1 certain Pokemon came to my mind. It was after the Terracotta contest, I just remembered the graceful opponent during that battle. Wait a minute, graceful? All I remember is Blaziken. Just right then, I can't to get her out of my head. She is certainly a nice Pokemon, as well as powerful, and she can certainly make you feel- wait what am I thinking? "UGHHH!" I just shouted while violently shaking my head.<p>

"Berry for your thoughts." I just heard a voice from below me. I had realized I was still alone in the tree by myself, yet others can see me. To my right below me was a a brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head, monkey Pokemon. It was one of Ash's favorite Pokemon, Infernape. It once belonged to a trainer named Paul and he couldn't get it to treat it with the same type of respect to get it as an Infernape. It was certainly a powerful one.

I just leaped from the tree I was sitting on and just replied, "Thinking of someone."

"Ok then, so, who's the lucky person?" he just teased

"None of your Combee's wax."

"Hey don't be so harsh to answer, I'm just saying that a girl named May is coming over to see Ash."

I then realized that May was coming over! Blaziken comes as well, and I still can't get her out of my that I just heard:

"I also seen her team, she has a pretty sweet looking Blaziken!"

After that, I just got really annoyed, which I had no reason why, I just felt it out of nowhere. Though I had to try to keep my calm image. I just then spaced out into my own annoyed thoughts.

"Yo, Sceptile you home?"

"Huh? You say something?"

"I asked for a battle, we can prove who's the strongest, and it can pass the time until she gets here."

"Oh,alright, then let's go to the training fields then."

"Fine by me."

At that moment we were walking towards a large training field made for sparring other Pokemon or just train.

"Alright guys this will be an all out 1 on 1 battle!"

"Gible, what are you doing here?"

"I'm reffing, what does it look like, plus, we have commentators on the bench for the crowd."

"Crowd?"

Then I just realized all of Ash's Pokemon and other random by-standers have come to see the match between me and Infernape.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an audience."

"Bring it on Monkey King!"

"Let the battle begin!"


	2. Infernape vs Sceptile

**Chapter 2:Sceptile vs Infernape**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is here. I may worry about a few dates, it's the beginning of JUne, so I may no tbe able to do a few things like upload.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sceptile POV:<em>**

Ok, maybe that wasn't the best insult. Though insults were meant to be hurtful, next thing I knew I am facing down Infernape with 20 billion Mach Punches and Flare Blitzes coming my way. Course, wih my Agility and New Moves, I am wittling the energy out of Infernape. "STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT!" yelled a very angry ape on my tail.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT THEN GET SOME OF THIS!" I quickly retaliating with a large Dragon Claw towards his Mach speed fist.

"And a Dragon Claw hits the Punch!" yells a very annoying Quilava commentator, which frankly I want to chuck him in across the battlefield.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commentators POV(Quilava,Totodile,Corphish, and Swellow in that order of commentary)<strong>_

"Ooooooo, and our favourite warrior Pokemon is at it!"

"And now Infernape makes the next move with Flamethrower! Looks like Sceptile's in danger Quilava!"

"Sorry Totodile, since Sceptile is using one it's moves since training here, sending it back with Focus Blast, an exceedingly long range powerful attack!"

"Hate ta intterupt you Corphish, but Sceptile's charging another one ya see?"

"Well Swellow, I frankly disagree with that statement, 1 Mach Punch intercepts the hit and sends Sceppy flying!"

"Things can't get any better! But it will, since Sceptile lands on the ground with ease, and is taking a very weird looking stance, anyone want to guess what that is?"

"Well Totodile, I believe that's Earthquake, and it can pack a Punch towards Infernape!"

"See? That single seismic wave sends our favourite monkey flying!"

"But now Infernape coming in with avengence and a combo of Flare Blitz and Close Combat!"

"Isn't that a bit risky, well it's his loss and not ours, now we can see our favourite grass warrior using one of his self defense techniques, Detect!"

"Yes, Detect is able to know Infernape's every move, making it impossible for our Flaming headed monkey to have an accurate target!"

"Ouch, and that's a dead on Aerial Ace Attack!"

"Correct that, Corphish, that is now a fury of Dragon Claws slashing him!"

"But Infernape returns the favor with a Dead On Mach Punch, followed up a by Close Combat!"

"Sorry Quilava, now Infernape's getting himself out of the way with a Dig attack!"

"Big mistake."

"Why's that Corphish?"

"To answer your question Swellow, our good old Grass pal, knows Earthquake,"

"And the move does double damage when someone's underground."

"We have an answer."

"Ouch."

"Ouch indeed when we have Infernape rocketing out of the ground."

"Infernape's limits have must have been reached."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, we can see his red aura and,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside on the Outskirts of Pallet:<em>**

**_Mays POV:_**

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum."

"No worries I'm pretty sure you can find Ash at Professor Oak's laboratory."

I just sighed to myself. We've reached Pallet, but I haven't found Ash, I should tell him soon, though considering how dense he is, I just don't know how he'll react. The laboratory wasn't to far seeing it in the distance, but hen something caught my eye. Just then a gigantic pillar of flame erupts from the lab, without anything doing much harm, which we were all grateful for. I then realized I battle must be happening, and of course, I have got to see what the battle's about, or at least try to stop it before things can go before anything else, I make a mad dash for the lab.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Professor Oak's laboratory, same battlefield:<em>**

**_Sceptile's POV:_**

The single word that could describe the situation now, was "Deadly". I have just seen the full power of Infernape's Blaze. I've seen it at the monitor, but now, I am having second thoughts if I really know what I'm up against. Of course, my own ability has to kick in soon. That would be after a take a few hits, though, some of those hits can prove fatal. The first thing he does is throw a Flaming Flare Blitz, Mach Punch combination at me, and the next thing I know, I am hit square in the jaw. I may be hurt, but I'm not stopping to whine and be punched to a pulp by this Monkey Hero. I try sending him another Earthquake Attack, but this new region's(Unova) attack had him jumping around like he's some acrobat to avoid the seismic wave. Not bad, but I'll do better, by slamming him with an Aerial Acew while he was fooling around. Of course, I had to quickly use my next few attacks, with this combination, Focus Blast to throw him off guard, a repeated series of Dragon Claw, parrying his close combat with a combinations of Leaf Blade, then finally, using Aerial Ace while he was open through my series parrying.

"INFERNAPE! INFERNAPE!"

"SCEPTILE'S NUMBER 1! WE WILL WIN!"

(insert We Will Rock You, or we're the champions or something here)

I was of course amused by how much heated the battle was. No pun intended though, at that point I recived a Fire Punch to the stomach. Doing very much a lot, I am now at a very low state of health. I am thankful for that my survival technique of Overgrow has kicked in, giving me a full power through near death edge experience, and the hint of a green Aura around me. We both knew this was our final attack. I prepare myself for a SolarBeam and a Leaf Storm, and he gets ready for his own Overheat Attack. This felt familiar. This is reminded me of another Pokemon, but right now, my concentration's on the attacks. We then used our most powerful attacks both of them launched at the same time, colliding. It was a desperate struggle. But soon, our attacks they both went into a giant explosion, that the smoke was so big you could barely see us. As soon as the smoke cleared we both looked pretty rough. I was then staggering and fell onto one of my knees. But was able to amintain a position of still just smirked and then fell from faitigue. I could then tell the battle was over, I had won.

"INFERNAPE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE VICTORY OF OUR EPIC BATTLE GOES TO SCEPTILE!" Gible had just yelled.

Before I knew it, the crowd erupted in cheers. I was pretty happy, I had just defeated one of Ash's most powerful Pokemon. I was looking around me and I saw faces. Everyone single Pokemon was happy with the outcome. I then heard 1 very familiar voice.

"You did very well, I didn't think you could have pulled through."

I then looked to the left of me, I just saw her. She had arrived.

"Blaziken..."

"It's good to see you to Sceptile."

"Yeah, me too." I just replied with a fake smile. I was then fully frozen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seriously, read review, favourite, give it other people, just no flames and stuff like that.<em>**

**_to be continued..._**


	3. Returning Heroes

**Chapter 3: Returning Heroes**

* * *

><p><strong> More disclaimers, I don't own Pokemon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>May's POV, 2 mins ago during the clash of Infernape and Sceptile:<em>**

So, it's Infernape vs Sceptile, Sceptiles have the disadvantage in this battle, but by the looks of how he's handling that Monkey, pretty well, the tide can go either way. "Kinda reminds me of using him against Paul in the Sinnoh League," a very familiar voice can be heard. I turned around to see the boy I wanted to see after all these months. "Or I used Sceptile against a certain someone."

"Hey, Ash, good to see you again!"

"It's really good to see you too May."

"This battle brings back memories of the Terracotta town contest."

"Yes, your Sceptile, and my Blaziken."

"Especially this moment."

At that moment, we have the 2 attacks collided creating an all too familiar explosion.

Yes, I realized that the explosion and stuff came from that single contest day. Which, of course I need to tell him soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sceptile POV, from the last phrase of the last chapter:<em>**

Ok, so now, I'm completely frozen, but not of fear, but out of some wierd type of emotion. It seems like the only see was her. I soon just realized that I spaced out once again. "Sceptile are you ok?" Blaziken just asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure, cause you seemed to space out in the middle of the conversation."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Hey guys! You coming?"

That was Heracross. A good friend of mine. I just sarted walking over to get some lunch.

"Hey, that was a great battle."

"Oh, thanks Infernape."

"Something bothering you man?"

"Not really."

"Dude, tell me."

"No."

"Wait, it has probably has to do with that "special person" in your mind."

"What? No!"

"Fine don't tell me."

I just sighed. Sure, I would have told someone by now. I just don't know who I could trust with this "feeling".

"So, anyway, that Blaziken you were just talking to, she's looks amazing!"

Then again, that same feeling of annoyance came to my mind. Before I realized it I had yelled,"Why do you care so much Monkey Hero!"

"Ok, you crossed it! You want to start something again?"

"Want to another Dragon Claw to the face!"

"TRY IT!"

"Guys, are you coming?"

We took our attention away from the argument, and we noticed Blaziken was waving towards us and was telling us to come and get lunch.

"Now if you excuse me, there's a lovely Blaziken I have to go meet."

I can't help but feel an emotion they call jealousy. I've felt it before, maybe it's that weird feeling of annoyance each time Infernape hits on Blaziken. It wasn't nice when I got there, I just grabbed my plate of food and just left after having to see Infernape use some cheesy pickup lines to try and get Blaziken. I came back to my tree and sat in it eating out of jealousy. I only felt jealous, and the type of jealous that reminded me of the Meganium incident. I had fallen in love with a Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy Meganium, however had a tough competition against another Grass Pokemon, a Tropius. The memory can still haunt me sometimes. Many people, especially Ash and his Pikachu, know what is troublesome, and I've never told anyone is, I only like to be alone when I'm not satisfied, which can be about anything. I just sighed to myself. Jealousy towards Infernape trying to get a girlfriend? I'm ok, but it's Blaziken, a pokemon I felt weird talking about since she can bring a lot of things to my mind. I just rested in my tree, knowing that someone will find me, and tell to come down.

"Yo, Sceptile!" a voice just called from below me.

And there it was. He was a pokemon where the top half of its body is blue and the lower half milky-colored, and triangular ears with red-colored insides.

"What do you want Quilava?"

"Nothing, I was going to say-"

"Hey Qui, wait up!"

That voice was all too familiar. It her, a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur, ith curled leaf-like growths, stated to be buds with small tree shoots inside, sprouting in a ring around its neck. This Quilava's girlfriend, and Ash's biggest fan pokemon, Bayleef.

"You took too long Bay!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't eat as fast as you can!"

"You could have told me first that you could chew your meal slowly."

I just sighed, "At least you know what it can be in a relationship."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

They both stared at me. I knew they weren't going to leave until I gave out an answer.

"It's about-"

We were soon interruppted by a yell, "Ash I'm here for the party!"

"Oh no,"

"It can't be."

"Oh dear Arceus? Why was she here?"

"Everyone, prepare yourself for the worst." Swellow rushing out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"Well,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>_

Crud, I can't believe that Dawn had come over. I did remember inviting everyone for a party, but May was about to tell me something important to tell me after lunch. I was so curious to find out what she was about to say. I just answered the door, suprised with a certain sight. Kenny, a childhood friend of Dawn, kissing Dawn. Of cousre I just coughed at them during that awkward moment. "*cough* Pokemon are watching, *cough*" I just coughed loud enough for them to hear. Their eyes just shot open at the realization. "Oh hey Ash, heheheh." she just replied with a nervous laugh. "What's this all about?" aid May seemingly coming out of the blue. "Well," Dawn started "I met Kenny on the boat to Pallet, he said he was going to come along and ente contests in Kanto, an I said I was coming for the ride of seeing you, and then some sort of spark just came, and well, yeah." Pikachu just then came through the door running away like he's being chased. Although I spoke too soon, when I realized Glaceon coming up and pouncing on the Pikachu. Buneary just then saw the two in the awkward position. "Oh dear Arceus, this will good." I just replied, since Buneary had a crush on Pikachu since they arrived on Dawn's team in Sinnoh.

_**to be continued...so review.**_


	4. Backyard Moments and Ruined Moments

**Chapter 4: Backyard Brawls, and Ruined moments**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Linkin Park's "Somewhere I Belong".<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pikachu's POV:<strong>

10 minutes ago, I was talking to Gible about how to pull of his new Iron Head attack, the next thing I knew, all I heard was:

"PIKA CHUUU!"

"No, it can't be."

"Pikachu, I'll create a Sandstorm to distract her, then use your quick attack to run as fast as you can."

"PIKA CHUU! I'M HERE FOR YOU! GIVE ME A KISS!"

"GIBLE HELP ME!"

"SANDSTORM!"

Gible just created me a sandstorm, as a dusty sheild. Now, all I had to do was use Quick Attack and run away. Unfortuanately, that plan would have worked if it ain't for that one move.

"Gible outta my way, ICE BEAM!"

"AIIEEEE! Pikachu, run man RUN!"

"GOTTA MOVE SNORLAX!"

He had to be a Lazylax and lie on the ground, blocking the way, which I had no time to react and just jumped over him, though I had to lose my speed boost and Glaceon, she had caught up to me a little. But of course, my luck will be short when:

"DIGGING HOLES IS THE WAY TO GO NOW PIKACHU!"

"SON OF A SALAMENCE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"BE MY LITTLE GRACEDIA FLOWER!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"C'MON! 1 KISS YOU ELECTRIC CUTEY!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"WHO DARES INTERRUPTS MY NAP! I NEVER GOT ANY SLEEP TODAY!"

"OUTTA MY WAY BUIZEL!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"EAT GRASSY SECRET POWER!"

"PIKACHU YOU CERTAINLY HAVE A HANDFUL BUDDY!"

"RUN MY PAWS RUN!"

"PIKACHU, YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Just then, I thought I heard an obsessive evil laugh.

"GLISCOR, OPEN THE GATE LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

"Ok, why?"

"ICE BEAM MY THROUGH THOSE WHO ARE IN MY WAY!"

"Oh, that's why."

"JUST OPEN THE GATE!"

I just jumped through the gate, since Gliscor had just been frozen through Ice Beam, again, my speed boost lost, so, the door which was thankfully open I had saw Ash and friends, so I though they could help me. Unfortuanately I just got out the door until Glaceon just pounced on me. We had rolled around the floor until she was on top of me. "Pikachu, just give up this time your mine."

"HEY ICE PRINCESS WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Just then I was saved by one of my friends Buneary, of course I remembered Dawn had come over for a party that Ash was holding, though I depicted this wasn't going to be a good save.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS TOWARDS HIM PRINCESS!"

"WELL GUESS AGAIN FLUFFY! I WAS ACTING MY WAY THROUGH IT AND EVENTUALLY, I HAD THOUGHT YOU GAVE UP!"

"WELL I NEVER GIVE UP TO EVENTUALLY WIN MY DARLING PIKA'S HEART!"

"WELL NOTHING WILL STOP ME EITHER!"

"YOU WANT TO GO FLUFFY?"

"3 WORDS, BRING. IT. ON!"

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?"

Just then, Glaceon just dived towards Buneary and used Iron Tail, however Buneary just countered with a Bounce. Of course, I had tried to stop but they just moved me out of the way to settle things on their own. Next thing I knew, Glaceon had used Ice Beam and stop her in her tracks however, she just bounced back into the Ranch where I couldn't see them.

"Should we go stop them?" is all I could hear from Dawn.

"Nah, Bulbasaur can probably break it up."

Before we could see what happened, Bulbasuar came down frozen in a block of ice.

"Ok, now we can go stop them."

I just sighed and ran in to try again to stop it.

"YOUR GOING TO BE FROZEN ICE CUBES!"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO SEE STARS PRINCESS!"

"WELL THEN EAT IRON TAIL!"

"THEN EAT MY DIZZY PUNCH!"

"THEN EAT SAND!"

"NOW IRON TAIL GETS SOME PUNISHMENT!"

"HAVE SOME OF YOUR OWN ICE BEAM!"

"BACK AT YA WITH MY MIRROR COAT!"

"HOW ABOUT A SERVING OF MY FOOT!"

"RAGHH!"

Of course I could just stand there, watching 2 girls try to fight for my love. I just sweatdropped.

"You're the lucky one with women my man."

"Hey Infernape, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I see a few people with love intrests around here, and I think one of our favourite Blaziken's gonna get one one soon, eh, eh?"

"What do you mean? I haven't seen Sceptile act that affectionate to her."

"Yeah I, wait. Sceptile? I was talking about me."

"You? I've heard some of your lines, they're, well..."

"Well, what?"

"If, ya got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Hey, I worked hard on those lines!"

"Geh, good luck with your future endeavors dude."

"PIKACHUUU! YOU'RE MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

"OH NO," saying that upon realization, that I have seen the two of them done fighting, while i had just walked towards them by accident, just to intervene, yet be awarded, by this. As a result, I, just ran from the squealing fan pokemon.

"C'MON 1 KISS TO ME!"

"NO TO ME!"

"WHY IS MY LOVE LIFE SO HARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>

"3.2.1! It's the final meltdown I want out now.I wish I would've known to doubt you!" i could hear that Totodile singing

"3.2.1, it's the same old story, love gets gory. Why'd we have to go and change things?"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FEEBAS UP!"

"Hey, hurtful."

My thoughts just shifted to a song of my won, one i heard Ash sometimes listen to:

_(*Note: Play Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park while you read. XD)_

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity_

_'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong._

My thoughts just recollected to me when the song was done in my head.

"You ok Sceptile? You seemed like you spaced out into your head while listening to a song that wasn't there, and 2 mins later, you saw a music video."

"That's not true."

"But it is about how I feel."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

After stopping all of the chaos, which we had to put them into cages. This was at least the end of all chaos. Now all I had to do was hear what May was going to say to me. "Uh, May, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Huh? Oh that's right I needed to talk to you for a minute."

"So why not right here and now?"

"Actually I was thinkning we could go somewhere more private."

"Ok, what place do you have in mind?"

"Actually, I was thinking somewhere on the balcony of the lab."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ash and May are on top of the balcony:<strong>

We had just arrived on the top of balcony, and I couldn't help but feel relaxed there. I had just looked behind me and just saw my fellow friend coming from the staircase. Just then a wave of emotion just washed over me, course I never knew feelings, or anything about girls for that matter. But I couldn't help but look and stare at her. Her hair looked so lush and shiny, her movements somehow, well, hypnotized me and her eyes just seemed to looked so attractive. Wait attractive? Where did that come from? "Uh, Ash, you can stop staring at me."

"Oh, sorry."

"You alright Ash?"

"Yeah I'm fine," avoiding the subject I quickly changed it, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yeah, right Ash. There is something that I needed to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

"Ash, I-"

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"MISTY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"K, WHATEVER'S YOUR PREFERENCE!"

"Marill!"

"Huh?"

"Oh hey Marill. I thought you were still talking to Pidgeot."

"Marill, Mar."

"Okay, HEY GUYS REMEMBER AZURILL? SHE EVOLVED!"

"COOL STORY MISTY! TELL US LATER WHEN THE PARTY GETS STARTED!"

"K!"

"Looks like we can talk later when the party is over."

"Alright, I'll see you inside."

Strangley, I had the impulse to hug her.

"This is awkward."

"Yeah."

"So, let's go meet everyone."

"K..."

Strangely, I had enjoyed that gesture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>

Looks like the gang's all here. All of Ash's Pokemon, some Pokemon had returned from training, mating, or even some sort of help or incident Ash was involved in, they arrived all in this order: Squirtle came speeding with style, Charizard from the Charicific Valley, and his mate Charla came to the laboratory, with eggs i see. Next we had that Buterfree that Ash had set free to start a family, which I saw 3 Caterpies. I also saw that Lapras coming up from the river that was connected to the sea. Finally, we had saw some kid by the name of "Brendan" come over, he has a status of the Pokemon Ranger, bringing a Larvitar, Tyranitar, a Riolu, and even a Haunter that I've never heard of. I also seen various trainer that Ash has met on occasions, even those from an unknown island, The Orange League, and even the Battle Frontier. I even saw that man Tobias. I have some nerve to pick with him. That Latios, Darkarai, and who knows what else he has with him? "You should enjoy the party Sceptile."

"What do you want Charizard?"

"For one, I'm enjoying a party with my mate while you are sulking."

"What do you know about love, you can eaisly fall in love."

"Something on your mind?"

"It's about Blaziken."

"Really? Never thought so, something wrong about it?"

"I sometimes feel weird around her everytime Infernape hits on her."

"That's called jealousy."

"So I've been told."

Before Charizard could say something, Charla had just interuptted us.

"Honey why were Glaceon and Buneary inside those cages?"

"Prevent them from fighting from for Pikachu's love."

"Then was it wrong to let them out of their cages?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" we had yelled simultaneously.

"EEEP! WHO LET THEM OUT?"

"PIKACHU IS MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"I WANT HIM TO KISS ME!"

"NO ME!"

"LATIOS! LATIAS! EVEN DARKRAI HELP ME!"

Let Giratina break loose and send Ominous Winds all over the world. To Pikachu anyway.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

Expect songs for the next 3 chapters or so. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. The Musical Part 1: The Squirtle Squad

**Chapter 5: The Musical Part 1: Squirtle Squad**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, AS WELL AS HEDLEY'S TWO SONGS, PERFECT AND CHA-CHING<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"PIKACHU IS MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"I WANT HIM TO KISS ME!"

"NO ME!"

"LATIOS! LATIAS! EVEN DARKRAI HELP ME!"

Let Giratina break loose and send Ominous Winds all over the world. To Pikachu anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>

This could be an exaggeration, since all we had to do, was ironically use Darkrai to stop them from fighting. 1 Dark Void Attack and we sent them to sleep. "That could be one of the easiest sleep spells I had ever used."

"What do you want Darkrai?"

"Usually I'm the cold one."

"What's your point?"

"Tell me what's on your mind, otherwise I'll put you to sleep, and then probe your mind with Nightmare, eat it up with Dream Eater, then have Bad Dreams haunt you."

"I prefer to talk to someone else, since it's about someone I care about."

"Well then, talk to Cresslia, I prefer to scare people in their dreams."

He just floated away right after that, if anything, I should talk to Cresslia. Tobias, he's certainly a powerful foe.

"Darkrai said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Really? He's certainly a talkative one today."

"Sceptile, what's wrong?"

"I think, I...might,"

"Love someone?"

"You and your psychic pokemon powers."

"I could tell."

"Anyway, I really like this Blaziken,"

"The one that's sitting next to Infernape?"

"Yeah-what? Infernape? INFERNAPE!"

"You seem disturbed."

"You know what, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I'm here if you want to continue."

"Thanks but I'd rather take seat and watch the concert."

The Squirtle Squad had recently became a band shortly before Ash left on his Sinnoh Journey. Of course, I had saw the main Squirtle, the one Ash uses, and 2 of the Squirtles was the main guitarists, one electric as well as bass. 1 was a drummer and keyboard players respectively. This was going to the be the debut of their new single. The main stage included having a hot tub sort of lake that reached to the outskirts of the lab. There were tree stumps that looked like tables, so basically it looked like a concert with a hot tub."MUSIC!" yelled the main Squirtle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: Play Hedley's Cha-Ching during this. *Other note: I changed the lyrics for a cleaner Poke version for no reason.)<strong>

**It started in Kanto world,**

**A hot tub full of hot girls**

**Grindin' every Snorlax and freak  
><strong>

**Line up all the idols**

**Who paint on phony smiles**

**Tryin' to ride the fast track for free**

**Who's the biggest loser?**

**I'll bust the biggest snoozer**

**Bigger ratings for PTV**

**All the sole survivors  
><strong>

**Still stranded on Whirl islands**

**Lying through their teeth for money  
><strong>

**So everybody dance and everybody sing,**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Yeah we can swing it,**

**Cha-ching  
><strong>

**When you take off all your shoals, when you strike a Poké pose**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Then you gotta bring it**

**Cha-ching  
><strong>

**Everybody stop and stare**

**Gardevoirs are everywhere**

**If you missed it watch PMZ  
><strong>

**Pretending to be Shaymins**

**Heatran's playing all of them**

**While flavor flav get f****d up for free  
><strong>

**Guess who's really livin' large**

**It's Mime Jr. the Poké star**

**Google it i think you'll agree  
><strong>

**And all the hotties on the hills**

**Just getting rich and making bills**

**While you and i are watchin' TV  
><strong>

**So everybody dance and everybody sing,**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Yeah we can swing it,**

**Cha-ching**

**When you take off all your shoals, when you strike a Poké pose**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Then you gotta bring it**

**Cha-ching**

**Turn it on!**

**The all A-Hoenn dream**

**Is getting 15 for free**

**The all A-Hoenn dream is so skin deep  
><strong>

**It started in Kanto world,**

**A hot tub full of hot girls**

**Grindin' every Snorlax and freak**

**So everybody dance and everybody sing,**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Yeah we can swing it,**

**Cha-ching  
><strong>

**When you take off all your shoals, when you strike a Poké pose**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Then you gotta bring it**

**Cha-ching  
><strong>

**So everybody dance and everybody sing,**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Yeah we can swing it**

**Cha-ching**

**When you take off all your shoals, when you strike a Poké pose**

**If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star**

**Then you gotta bring it**

**Cha-ching  
><strong>

**So hurry turn it on, turn it on, get your 15 minutes**

**15's almost gone, turn it on, turn it on**

**(cha-ching)**

**So hurry turn it on, turn it on, get your 15 minutes**

**15's almost gone, turn it on, turn it on**

**(cha-ching)**

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOOO!" The crowd just roared at the Squirtle Squad band. They were impressive, although I could see some disturbed faces from the loud music, especially Dawn's Togekiss. She was always more of a classical Pokemon.<p>

"THANK YOU LABORATORY LOUNGE! LET'S KICK IT!"

"The next thing I knew, they were playing another song, Perfect. No seriously, the song name was Perfect. "Wow, just like the moment."

"Oh, hey..."

**(Note: you may listen to perfect if you want to by Hedley while reading the next few parts)**

I didn't realize who was I was talking to, until I realized, I had was just talking to Blaziken.

"BLAZIKEN WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? *COUGH* I mean, what's up?"

"Besides that awkward moment you created, nothing. What was that all about?"

"Hey, where's Infernape, I thought you were, uh, having dinner with him?"

"Yeah, he asked me out, he's certainly a hot head though."

"So, where is he?"

"SO WASSUP SCEPPY WITH THE HOTTEST FIRE TYPE IN THE LOUNGE!"

"Look, it's the hot head."

"Hey, don't talk like that to my date, even if it is true."

"Hey, your supposed to defend me!"

"C'mon Infer, you can't always be so calm. I do admire that little Blaze trick of yours though."

I, I, I was just shocked, she actually liked him? HIM!

"Hey, Sceppy, you ok, you seemed like your heart got torn out."

"Yeah, it's nothing really. Now if you excuse me," my voice started cracking, "I...need...to...get some air..." I just finished by running leaving without them knowing, I was crying. All I heard was the last part of the chorus:

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not perfect, but I keep trying<strong>

**Cause that's what I said I would do from the start**

**I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave**

**Was it something I said or just my, just myself**

**Just myself, myself, just myself  
><strong>

**I'm not perfect, but I keep trying...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I ran off towards the banks of the river. I was normally a strong person, the only time I felt this sad again was, with her. The Meganium that I met during our travels to the Battle Frontier. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, or to see anyone now. I could only just grief about I will just be alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaziken POV:<strong>

I'm starting to get worried, it has been 10 minutes since Sceptile went to get some air. I'm starting to think that there's more to him leaving than just getting air. "You're concerned about him?"

"Yeah, I'm going to look for him."

"K, don't go to long, you'll miss more of the the concert, we are going to have the Eon duo and the Regis!"

"Sure...wouldn't want to miss that."

Of course, I'm starting to have second thoughts of being on this date with Infernape.

I was then stopped by the large Mother Tyranitar. "I'm more than just a Tyranitar, I also can solve problems just like a real mother."

"Yes, but I don't think 'motherly advice' can help."

"You are troubled."

"What's your point?"

"You sure you don't want to talk to anyone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for your concern, I just have to find my friend."

I just went to find Sceptile, when I saw him near the banks, with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sceptile POV, 5 mins before Blaziken arrived:<strong>

I just sat there in greif I was just crying. I then had noticed a presence behind me. I had realized that a Pokemon, named Roserade, a Pokemon that was owned by a rival, Drew. "Something wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

"C'mon, tell me."

"No."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Not really."

"I saw Blaziken, she was hanging with Infernape."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Wait you're jealous aren't you!"

"What, of her and Infernape? As if!"

"You are!"

"I am not and there's nothing you can prove abut it."

"Fine, but just remeber this."

She said that sentence very suggestively. I didn't know what she was going to do until she whispered,

"I find you very intriguing."

I just stared at her and she just kissed me. That's right, kissed me, I didn't know what to do, so I retreated before things can go worse for me. I thought I then saw a shadow, but it wasn't there. I just got up and left, feeling somewhat better.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Blaziken's POV, from where we left off with her:<strong>

Why did she kiss him! Why, did he just get hooked up with her? I just don't know, what to do or say. I just kept looking, I don't know why, and then I decided to leave, I couldn't bear to see them. I wanted to talk to Sceptile, and this is what I get! A make out session with that cheap, superficial Pokemon! I just wanted to cry, and keep myself in sorrow. I just then slammed the ground with my hardest Mega Punch attack. Which I then saw to prove the most stupidest thing I could have done. I woke up Glaceon and Buneary, while Pikachu, was talking to Misty's Marill.

* * *

><p><strong>Sceptile POV, from where we left off with him:<strong>

I had to go to talk to Blaziken, there are some things that I had to talk to her about. I had this burning desire to say something to her. It could change the very friendship that me and Balziken had. However, when I saw her, I also saw, Buneary and Galceon wake up from Dark Void, and Pikachu was part of the vicinity victim, while he was talking to Misty's Marill, who was female, so basically, due to the title name, I was expecting to see a musical number. But that's for the next Chapter...

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

_Next Chapter:_

_Glaceon and Buneary have their own musical number, Sceptile tries to say something to Blaziken, Pikachu is still in the love triangle, what is Roserade planning, and why is Tobias, Brendan, and other various rivals around? FOURTH WALL BROKEN AND REVIEW!_


	6. The Musical Part 2: Bunearil Laceon

_**Chapter 6: The Musical Part 2: Bunearil Laceon (Or Avril Lavigne if you guys are confused)**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or Avril Lavigne's Song Girlfriend<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>

Of course, I was too late to start the musical number. I already saw Piplup getting the backup singers, Blaziken, Latias, Nidoqueen, Pachirisu, and Skitty. Squirtle Squad was getting ready to play one of the Avril Lavinge Songs that, of course I had found very appropriate for the situation. Pikachu's going to to have is hands full in this situation:

* * *

><p>(note: play Avril lavigne clean version of girlfriend, preferred. You can choose explicit, but whatever.)<p>

Key:

_Buneary_

**Glaceon**

**Unison**

Normal speech, but interruptions.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one!_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend!**

Then just out of nowhere, Piplup just started randomly playing the bass guitar, when he just jumped onto the stage. Of course, I would expect them to stop him, but I'm not security.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend!**

Then Wartortle just jumped onto the stage next to our main Squirtle and just started doing the same thing that Piplup was doing. Boy this will an interesting sight, since the first thing is that Glaceon and Buneary get so close to Pikachu, that they were in his face like a he could be smooched right now, but that really doesn't matter.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about ya all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_(alright alright alright alright)_

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious**

**And heck yeah**

**I'm the one and only princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**(I'm right I'm right I'm right)**

**_She's like so whatever_**

**_You could do so much better_**

**_I think we should get together now_**

**_And that's what everyone's talking about!_**

They soon got uncomfortably close to Pikachu, which he got backed up to a conviently placed wall.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

**No way! No way!**

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

_No way! No way!_

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Pikachu was then backed further into the wall.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**(and again and again and again)**

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(And again and again and again!)_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**!_

I can see Pikachu show a face that said "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**No it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Pikachu was able to escape their death grip to the wall, but then was then put into an awkward position by Buneary pouncing on him.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid_

_What the heck were you thinking?_

Glaceon just shoved Buneary out of the way and held him up with her tail.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid**

**What the heck were you thinking?**

Then Buneary just pushed out of the way and Glaceon dropped Pikachu, which he then ran away to the end of the stage. "Hey Sceptile, I need some help."

"Too late."

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I don't like your girlfriend!_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_I think you need a new one_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I could be your girlfriend_**

**_No Way No Way..._**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I know that you like me_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_No it's not a secret_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_No Way No Way..._**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I don't like your girlfriend!_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_I think you need a new one_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I could be your girlfriend_**

**_No Way No Way..._**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I know that you like me_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_No it's not a secret_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_No Way No Way Hey Hey..._**

* * *

><p>Now Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, of course I could care less if he's hiding behind a Jirachi or Darkrai for that matter. I just wanted to talk to Blaziken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaziken's POV:<strong>

"Good job guys, we did good for this number." I just congratualted them.

"Someting wrong Blaziken?" asked a concerned Latias

"What, no, there's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"K, I'm just going to see Cressilia and my brother if ya don't mind."

"Sure."

She just then flew away affter that. I just sighed, I had put up a good front looking and singing backup for tthe musical number but that doesn't really help that Sceptile has fallen in love with Drew's Roserade. I was stuck with Infernape, I mean he is cute and strong with that Blaze ability, but he's still so hot headed,arrogant, and a little ignorant of too many things. I needed some help, but the situation is too great to bear the truth to.

"Blaziken?"

"Sceptile, what do you want?"

"What's with you today? You seemed fine this morning."

"What's it to ya?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Well, it won't matter."

"Why won't you just listen, cause there's nothing TO listen to!"

"Why so defiant?"

"Why does it matter?"

"This is important!"

"Oh I'm sure."

"Blaziken, can I just-"

"You know what forget it."

"What?"

"FORGET IT!"

I just ran to the nearest friend I can think of, Infernape.

* * *

><p><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>

I'm a little concerned, I mean, I'venever seen her act that way. She's troubled, but of what? I just wanted to talk to her, possibly even LOVE HER! Wait, who said anything about, yeah it's love again. But I don't want to, she's got Infernape, as much as it pains me to say that. I had kept my heart cold and never let love in again. I feared for that time might break it again, never allowing it to recover. I couldn't let that happen. I just wanted to find her and say alot of the things that were on my mind. I jetted off to find her. That kiss that Roserade had left full on my lips, it meant nothing. She kissed me and I retreated after 12 seconds or so, she is a crafty one, but I will not date that piece of superficial trash. I wanted lover-and my mind's out of control, WHAT AM I THINKING? I can't stop, what's wrong with me? I must find Blaziken, no matter who stands in my way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pikachu's POV:<em>**

I have no idea why I am put in this position. Or, how on heck I was put into this position. I was going to choose Buneary or Glaceon as a girlfriend, and frankly I DON'T WANT ONE AT THE MOMENT! If you guys are wondering what is up, I AM TIED FROM A TREE BEING TRAPPED IN A SPIDER WEB ATTACK! I AM LITERALLY HUNG ACROSS THE WEB, AND I FEEL LIKE THOSE GIRLS ARE GOING TO **** ME!. "You certainly have a bit of colorful language darling."

"WOULD ONE OF YOU JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS?"

"I don't think so, you are going to have to stay here until you choose one of us to be your girlfriend. And I know you will choose me."

"Uh, I believe he'll choose me."

"Girls, I don't want a girlfriend now! I just want some ketchup!"

"KETCHUP!"

"Yes, now let me down!"

"YOU WOULD CHOOSE A CONDIMENT OVER US!"

"Look, girls I'm flattered, but...I can't think straight...when im hungry..."

Yes, It was the_ LAMEST _excuse ever, but anything to get out of this web.

"You are not getting out to escape, you choose or I will..."

"Will what?"

Before I knew something was up, Glaceon whispered something in my ear.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"It won't take long."

Before I could react, I found Buneary shooting an Ice Beam at Glaceon.

"No way you're going to do that first!"

"Like you can!"

"Try it!"

"I'll take you down!"

Of course I'm not getting down from here. If that's what they were planning to do to me, as if I haven't figured it, I didn't put two and two together, I'm going to expect someone of those 2 to win, and I'd be still up here.

* * *

><p><em>Sceptile's POV:<em>

I had finally found the person I was looking for. I had found her in the embrace of Infernape, and I just wanted to go up there and slash his face. I needed to tell her something important. I would have to do it now. I first had to get rid of Infernape, since that was already easy enough since he said he'd get drinks for the two of them. I had finally went up, until I had heard the large ruckus coming from the Regi trkio and the main rapper(which I doubted) Regigas, which it was their turn for the spot light. I didn't really care, but all I had to do was talk to Blaziken. "Hey, I'm sorry what I did."

"Sure you are."

"But I am!"

"Sceptile, you don't know, I don't know why, but still, why?"

"Why what?"

"You kissed Roserade! One of the most manipulatve Pokemon I know!"

"Something wrong?"

"You kissed her!"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"So, you didn't retreat!"

"I did, 12 seconds after she did!"

"But you didn't retreat!"

" I was confused, I mean, I don't even know about love again, until she kissed me, I had to comprehend everything, and I came up with someone in mind, then I retreated!"

"Still, that person would be someone not of my type!"

"Well you're wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"Blaze, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you about."

I just then took her hand in mine.

"And what would that be?"

"Well,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued...give me reviews thank you.<em>**


	7. Part 3:Some of Us have to Fight for love

**_Chapter 7: Some of Us have to fight for love..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I don't Own Pokemon, or the songs Nothin on You by B.O.B feat. Bruno Mars, Throw ya Hands up by Steroes, or Lost in You by Three Days Grace. Thank you and read.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

Should I go through with this? I mean I can change the very friendship we have. If I get rejected I'll be heartbroken, if this actually works, I will be the happiest Pokemon alive. "Are you gonna say something Sceptile or are you just going to sit and hold my hand all day?"

"Sorry, here it goes."

I just cleared my throat briefly.

"Blaziken, I've been keeping this feeling unknown to many people and myself. I didn't know what it was, but ever since this morning I couldn't get you out of my head. I had thought back to the day of our contest battle in Kanto. I remebered every single moment of you of what had happened in Hoenn, till now. Blaziken, I am in love with you, I was infancuated every minute that you came after my battle with Infernape. Blaziken, do you feel the same way?"

"Oh Sceptile, I don't know what to say."

"How about, a yes?"

"Then maybe this will answer your question."

She just then kissed me. I am felt like I was the happiest Pokemon in Kanto. That kiss with Blaziken is amazing, full of passion, I never wanted to let go of her, even if I wanted to breathe for air. I could feel her tounge trying to get inside, which I happily accepted. Our tounges started to wrestle each other with passion. Nothing could break the tender moment, not Ash, not Pikachu, not even Arceus's Judgement can bring me down. What had felt like hours, which was certainly along the lines of 5-7 minutes, I just heard a voice.

"Blaze, I'm back-AND WHAT IN THE ARCEUS ARE YOU DOING!"

I was corrected, Infernape, is the only person who could ruin the moment. Next thing I knew, Blaziken broke the kiss.

"Infernape, this is not what it looks like!"

"Uh, Blaziken, it was the best thing we did."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Infernape, I know I'm going out with you for a little, you're powerful, and nice, but Sceptile just confesssed, and I don't know, I feel the same way."

"This seems a little cheeesy, but there's only one way to settle this feud, we are going to battle for her love."

"I know I'm not some prize to be won or lost Sceptile."

"Bring it Sceptile."

"I am now the prize."

"But how Infernape?"

"Well..."

_**Glaceon POV:**_

* * *

><p>Throw ya hands up, put 'em in the air<p>

Rock it with me like you just don't care

Throw ya hands up, get 'em up high

Rock it with me and we'll go all night

Throw ya hands up, come on throw ya hands up.

Well, if you guys are confused, that was a preformance by Heracross and the Squirtle Squad. Next thing we could hear was our MC Buize yell "Heracross and the Squirtle Squad everybody!"

"WOOOOOO!"

"Judges Glaceon, Buneary, Pikachu, Muk, and Gible. Comments?"

I went first, then Pikachu, Buneary, Muk, and the Gible in that order.

"Great Job, it gave style, awesome!"

"I may be tied up, but it's good enough for me to say awesome job Heracross!"

"That was amazing great job guys!"

"Awesome song, awesome band, awesome singing Heracross!"

"That was pretty ok, especially the Jolteon Paris raps from you Heracross. You are A-MAZE-AND-ING!"

The crowd just went wild, we were all judges on the new segment of the party, Po-Kay-Mon Idol. This was an alright thing, I mean, we are all judges watching other Pokemon try or can sing. I wanted something new, some of the Pokemon were becoming restless, luckily our wishes came true.

"Who wants to take the stage!"

"Buizel, give me the mike!"

"Sceptile, Infernape, and Blaziken, what do you guys want?"

"1, we are here to sing. 2, this is a battle between me and Sceptile, 3, Blaziken's going to shoose one of us when we are done."

"CONTESTANTS! GET UP ON STAGE AND GET READY!"

"Alright, we will have a short intermission for our contestants to choose songs, but for the time being, please enjoy the classical stylings of Togekiss and her "River Flows in You" By Yiruma on the piano!"

Togekiss then started her melody. It was rather soothing.

"Alright choose your songs and we'll be good and ready."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blaziken POV:<em>**

I was a judge, but I wasn't allowed to say anything until the end of _both _of their performances. The first performance was Infernape, and Buizel was helping him in his singing since it was well, the music started so we can't stop it now:

_**(Note: Play **_**_B.O.B. Nothin' On You feat. Bruno Mars while reading XD)_**

Key:

_Buizel_

**Infernape**

Interuptions or other sort of text.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing_

_But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say_

_Because they got nothing on you, baby_

_Nothing on you, baby _

I could then just hear his voice

**not not not nothin' on you babe**

**not not nothin' on you**

Just then Infernape jumped out of the smoke like he was coming out of backstage and started his part.

**I know you feel where I'm coming from**

**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done**

**Most of it really was for the heck of the fun**

**On a carousel, so around I spun**

**With no direction, just trying to get some**

**Trying to chase skirts, living in the summer sun**

**And so I lost more than I had ever won**

**And honestly, I ended up with none **

Honestly, I had no idea where he was going with this song at the moment.

**It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience**

**I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"**

**And I don't want to sound redundant**

**But I was wondering, if there was something that you want to know**

**But never mind that, we should let it go**

**Because we don't want to be a TV episode**

**And all the bad thoughts just let them go, go, go**

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

**nothing on you baby**

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

**cause they got nothin' on you baby**

**nothin' on you baby **

**Baby you the whole package**

**Plus you pay your taxes**

**And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic**

**You're my Wonder Whismur, call me Mr. Fantastic**

**Stop, now think about it**

This part had my attention caught.

**I've been to Kanto, I've been to Hoenn**

**Even way out there in Johto**

**Back home down in Sinnoh, to New Islands**

**But you always steal the show**

**And just like that, girl you got me froze**

**Like a Nintendo 64**

**If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know **

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

**nothing on you baby**

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

**cause they got nothin' on you baby**

**nothin' on you baby **

**Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name**

**And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me want to sing**

**Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train**

**No other girls on my brain, and you're the one to blame**

I then felt touched by his song.

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

**nothing on you baby**

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

**cause they got nothin' on you baby**

**nothin' on you baby **

_**Yeah**_

_**And that's just how we do it**_

_**And I'ma let this ride**_

**Infernape,**

_And Buizel Mars..._

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

Infernape's song has just ended.

"Glaceon, Buneary, Pikachu, Muk, and Gible, comments?"

"Nice Job, that was beautiful to the both of you."

"I'm pretty sure the certain Blaziken has loved that song."

"Awesome job you guys. Now will someone, get me out of these ropes."

"Ok. That was new."

"That was pretty good. Keep it up."

"Infernape and Buizel everybody!"

Well, that was certainly a good preformance. Sceptile was up next, I heard he had changed his song choice. Maybe it would have been for better or for worse. I guess we'l have to fnd out.

"Sceptile everybody."

"WOOOOOOO!"

"Hey guys this one comes straight from my heart to the very special Blaziken I know."

"Ready, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

><p>(Play Lost in you by 3 days grace at this point, I love this )<p>

When Squirtle started playing his guitar, I knew this was going to be a performance I will never , I all I heard was Sceptile singing.

_I always knew that you'd_

_Come back to get me_

_And you always knew that_

_It wouldn't be easy_

_To go back to the start_

_To see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom_

_To watch how it all ends_

Where is Sceptile going with this? This was a 3 days Glaceon Song, something that doesn't seem like his tastes.

_You tried to lie and say_

_I was everything_

_I remember when I said_

_I'm nothing without you(I'm nothing without you...)_

He's nothing without me, I just blushed. He has chosen such a great song! He seems to be hitting the vocals nicely as well.

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

The song reminded me of our past together, not even close to having a relationship memories, but ones that I had tried to get his attention.

_You always thought that_

_I left myself open_

_But you didn't know_

_I was already broken_

_I told myself that_

_It wouldn't be so bad_

_Pulling away you took_

_Everything that I had_

It then reminded me of the time he had a crush on that Meganium, maybe, just maybe, he had loved me before?

_You tried to lie and_

_Say I was everything_

_I remember when I said_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

I was just staring in awe, and the fire type audience had started using their flames as those lighter kind of wave moments, and that Charizard started bilowing flames.

_The pain of it all_

_The rise and the fall_

_I see it all in you_

_Now everyday_

_I find myself sayin'_

_I want to get lost in you_

_I'm nothing without you_

I was soon losing my focus as I was about to swoon or something, I just stayed above ground still looking ok.

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to but_

_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_

_A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

The crowd erupted in cheers. I just smiled, I had never sung before and this looked like an awesome performance I put.

"Judges Muk, Buneary, Pikachu, Glaceon, and Gible?"

"Ugh, another love song, oh well, good performance overall."

"That was amazing Sceptile, I'm pretty sure that Blaziken over there would love you now."

"That was an awesome performance Sceppy. NOW SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THS!"

"Im starstruck, if I didn't have a crush, I would date you."

"Gible says, AWESOME AMAZING PERFORMANCE! NICE VOCALS DUDE! GOOD JOB!"

"So Blaziken, who do you choose to be your boyfriend?"

It all came down to this moment, I had my hopes so high, so I wished I would be chosen.

She started getting on stage, and I had my breath held. She walked up to...

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued...Who will Blaziken choose?<strong>_


	8. The Musical Part 4: Just the 2 of them

_**Seeing is Believing Chapter 8: The Musical Part 4, Just the 2 of them and in some Advanceshipping.**___

* * *

><p><em><em>Disclaimers: I don't Own Pokemon, or Crush40's song Live Life, who is performed by Shadowlink4321 & Alakittynya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

When Blaziken came up onto the stage, my hopes were really high up, until she took Infernape's hand.

"Ooooooooo, devestating." was all I could hear from the crowd. I also heard some other comments, but I didn't really care. I decided to listen to what Blaziken was going to say to Infernape, I should at least be a man, or a Pokemon in this case.

"Infernape, you are one great Pokemon, you are funny, strong, and that Blaze trick is a bonus."

"So you chose me?"

"Well,"

I just sighed, if she prefers him over me, I can deal with that.

"You can make me happy, but my heart belongs with Sceptile."

"It does?"

I just shot my eyes open in realization of what she just said, and I just ran up to her.

"IT DOES BLAZIKEN!"

"Yes, it does Sceptile."

"Oh Blaze, I LOVE YOU!"

I kissed her. I kissed her face with so much passion that exceeded the amount of the first kiss I had with her, before Infernape showed up of course. It could have been described as the perfect was magical, the way we connected was right, and somehow, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. I could feel her arms wrap around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. When we finally broke the kiss, she nuzzled into my chest. I was so happy, content, but most of all, I had felt loved. No more dark mood, no more tension. I had a lover.

"I love you too Sceptile."

"You know it's a bit late for that."

"Just come here you big green sceptic."

She leaned in for another kiss, and I could feel it having more than the other. I forgot we were still being watched by the crowd, but I didn't care. If they would woot, let them.

"Sceptile and Blaziken!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Next were comments, but I couldn't care less.

"They make a cute couple."

"You landed a pretty sweet Pokemon Sceptile!"

"I am jealous Blaziken!"

"You 2 deserve each other!"

"You should sing a duet!"

"YEAH! DUET!"

"DUET!"

"DUET!"

"DUET"

"You wanna do it?"

"Sure."

I just grabbed 2 mikes handed one over to Blaziken, and we chisen a song that has chosen how we felt and what would we feel towards each other, so "Let the music Roll!"

* * *

><p>(play Live Life by Shadowlink4321 &amp; Alakittynya, who's original is played by Crush40)<p>

**Blaziken **

_Sceptile_

_**Unison**_

Interuptions

_Take a look inside your heart  
>What seems fair today<br>Tomorrow it may not_

_Just a walk for the journey_  
><em>Don't stop reaching high<em>  
><em>Don't let the time pass you by<em>

**So many ways that you can  
>Try to forget<strong>

**So many ways you'll find**  
><strong>Wake up to regret<strong>

_Oh oh  
><em>

When it was our unison, I just sang right out of my heart with so much passion to her.

_**Someday  
>One day<strong>_

_**We'll say live life, I know**_  
><em><strong>Hold on, hold tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't let go, don't lose sight<strong>_

__**Feeling life erode  
>Is winding you on every turn<br>There are lessons to learn**_**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a look inside your heart<br>**_**What seemed impossible**_**  
>Today is not<br>**_  
><em><strong>So many ways that you can<br>Try to forget  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>So many ways you'll find<br>Wake up to regret**_

_Oh oh  
><em>**Yeah…**_  
><em>  
><em><strong>Someday<br>One day**_

**_We'll say live life, I know_**  
><strong><em>Hold on, hold tight<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let go, don't lose sight<em>**

**_Someday_**  
><strong><em>One day<em>**

**_We'll say live life, I know_**  
><strong><em>Hold on, hold tight<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let go<em>**

Blaziken has such a melodious voice while she was singing her parts.

**Can't imagine, I can't imagine  
>Making it on your own<strong>

_You've got it inside, You've got it inside  
>Of you<em>

_**So let it out!**_

I certainly did Blaze. With my face inches away form hers.

_**Someday  
>One day<strong>_

**_We'll say live life, I know_**  
><strong><em>Hold on, hold tight<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let go, don't lose sight<em>**

**_Someday_**  
><strong><em>One day<em>**

**_We'll say live life, I know_**  
><strong><em>Hold on, hold tight<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let go, just live life<em>**

__**Live life!**

_Yeah…_

Don't let go!

___Live life!_

**Yeah…..**__

**_Live life!_**

* * *

><p>The crowd erupted into cheers again, and then we just leaned into another kiss with her.<p>

"Thank you! Now, from Brendan the Pokemon Ranger, Swampert, Shiftry, Aggron, and Magmotar playing AC/DC!"

"You want to spend some time alone Blaze?"

"C'mon let's just enjoy ourselves with Dinner right now."

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV:<strong>

"And that is how I caught and found Latios." Tobias could just be heard down on the couch telling his stories of how he caught legendaries and such, of course my brother Max was the only one interested, really I like the man, but I could hear better stories from a Magikarp. Honestly, the guy was a self proclaimed jerk when it comes to things like his stories, but he can be very serious when it comes to battling. Well, nothing in particular that could interupt me and Ash now, Brock was making out with Lucy, (the guy finally got a girlfriend that they could both realte to, so I could care less.) Misty was eating Ice Cream and playing on the wii Ash had in his room with Noland, Barry, Rudy, and many of the guests were the spectators including Anabel, which I was thankful that she started liking that Nando, I mean, the guy is both a coordinator and a Pokemon league Quarter finalist, oh well, now or never to speak to Ash. Luckily, I found him in front of the T.V. watching them play Super Smash Bros Brawl or something.

"Eat this Falcon Punch Misty!"

"Then eat my projectiles Rudy!"

"TRIFORCE SLASH BARRY!"

"HAVE SOME REVENGE SMASH NOLAND!"

"HE"S FIRING THE LAZER!"

"HA HA! EAT THAT LOSERS! WAIT SAMUS IS A GIRL?"

"HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW?"

"I ONLY HAVE MELEE!"

"SHEIK RULES!"

I then interupted Ash from watching the mindless video game destruction for a monet to talk with him.

"Ash, can we talk?"

"Huh, oh, well, since everyone else is being crushed by Misty with Sheik while she's only using the Classic Controller, sure."

"Can we do it in private though?"

"What's wrong with doing it here?"

"I want no interuptions. Just come with me to the front porch."

"Ok, let's go then. I have no idea why but ok."

For the most part we avoided many people, we even avoided a few of those people who just seem, well, out of it. Some were at a table, and they were passed out. We didn't have anything like alcohol, so we shouldn't see any unpleasant sights of bottles or smells of wine. When we finally made it to the front of Ash's house, I wanted to get this off me right now.

"This seems like an ok range."

"So, you wanted to talk to me May?"

"Oh, right so no interuptions or so."

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"Well, I don't know, how do I put this in a way you'll understand?"

"Are you ok?"

"Ash, I'm just a bit insecure about sayng this."

"C'mon you can tell me about anything! We are friends here!"

"Just friends?"

"What do mean by that?"

"Look, I can't keep it in any longer Ash!"

"Then say something at least!"

"Look, we had gone through a lot, we have traveled together for such a long time, you have became my best friend from the day I had met you, you were there for me every step of the way. I've been there when you were posessed that one time, I could always believe that you would be free from that dark king. And that time when we had met Jirachi I had a wish I wanted that you-"

He had stopped me, he had kissed me, to stop me. When he broke the kiss, he just grinned.

"You sometimes gotta stop talking May."

I just felt hurt. He was so insensitive by just kising me and this is what I get for confessing?

"Ash! You just toy with my feelings like that for your own-"

He just laughed.

"Gee May, I guess if you ain't going to say it first then I will."

"What?"

"May Maple, I love you too, I had figured since the day you made me enter that Wallace cup contest."

"HEY! That was fun right!"

"C'mon you didn't think I would enjoy it with my little May flower girlfriend over here would ya?"

"Oh Ashy, I LOVE YOU!"

"C'mon I love you too, so how about one of these?"

He just kissed me. I had never felt so much joy so much at one time! The first one coming from that I finally got my feellings out, the second from Ash liking me back, the third is that we are now an item, and the final one was from this kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his were just wrapped around my waist, soon, Ash was leaning into the kiss and we fell onto the wooden porch.

"OW! THAT MARKS!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine May."

I then realized he was on top of me, I say this would look awkward to most people who saw that.

"Uh, Ash you can get off of me now."

"Oh, sorry about that. Especially crashing on the porch, while I was on top."

"It's alright."

I could only melt and focus on the kiss. I don't know how long we were at this.

"OOH MAN! ASH LANDED HIMSELF A GIRL!"

I could hear a voice out in the distance, which is frankly outside the window.

"GARY!"

"C'mon, I'm just teasing ya, but you did kiss her."

"You saw?"

"Actually, yeah, and I'm pretty sure everyone will find out too."

"You wouldn't tell them!"

"Don't need to, go it on my Poke-Gear camera."

"YOU RECORDED IT?"

"Hey, I was going to take some pictures of the stars, but when I saw you from the deck, I just ra to the nearest window with my Poke-Gear and recorded everything."

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Hey man, both your secrets are safe with me, when you guys are ready to tell them, I will burn this recording, and no one will know about this."

"That is pretty nice of you Gary."

"Hey, since you are my pal and rival, any idiot will use this as blackmail."

"WAIT WHAT!"

"I WOULD LIKE A SANDWICH PLEASE! Don't get me my sandwich, well, this recording wil go on more sites than you could count."

"C'mon! Fine, we'll make you the sandwich."

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV:<strong>

Heh heh yeah too bad I don't need the sandwich. I just found his PC, hooked it up to my Poke-Gear and started going on many sites that could share videos. PokeTube, Facemon, PokéSpace, even my Taillowers.

"Ash Ketchum, I know we're friends, but this is too good of an oppurtunity to seize. Sorry that I'm doing this."

With one click, that single recording was sent to many sites. Sorry **AaMayL, **heh, how original, it stands for Ash and May Love, but I'm going to make you, the hit couple on the Pokénet.

When the videos were done uploading, I called the corwd of spectators, and Brock.

"Hey guys, check this out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

I heard Gary yelling at people to come see something, I had a bad feeling.

"May, you don't think,"

"No, he's not that evil."

I then heard my Poke-Gear ring, I had recieved a video and a text message.

"Gary sent me this message and vid," it says "Hey AaMayL, so sorry about this, but this oppurtunity is too good to pass it up. You'll see what I mean when you get to your room."

I just ran up to my room while dragging May's arm with me. I saw many people crowding around my computer. I just gulped, since many people were laughing, including my mom.

"Man, this is too good."

"7100023519 views already that is awesome! How do you get that many views?"

"I own a website, and many people know me from each region."

"Oh man, Ash is going to freak!"

"GUYS WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING!"

"ASH THIS IS HALARIOUS!"

I looked at the screen of the website, PokeTube, and the title of the video they were watching was: Ash and May Love!

I was in horror. Gary posted the video of us. Me and May. IT WAS 7 MINUTES LONG! I was shocked, I had just pressed the play button. The scene first started with the confession of May, then my kiss and then our make out session, which my eyes were in shock, which had lasted 3 MINUTES! HOLY ARCEUS! Soon, we crashed into the porch and then the last text was AaMayl, then it read Ash and May Love. I was in horror, and my girlfriend just held my arm, and she just said "Ashy, are you ok?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued... <strong>_

_**SO WOULD YOU PEOPLE REVIEW? Have a nice day.**_


	9. Here comes the Jerks

**Chapter 9: Here comes the Jerks**

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! MY FIRST OC APPEARS IN THIS STORY!<strong>

****Harmonia: So far, you only have 1 favourite, no reviews, and I'm based off a yugioh character?****

********Me:How the heck did you get here?

Harmonia: The door was open.

Me: Curse my foolishness to leave the door open in the middle of nowhere!

Harmonia:This is honestly going nowhere.

Me: Eh whatever, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, HOWEVER, I DO OWN HARMONIA KISARIA, MY OC! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV:<strong>

As they say, seeing is believing. And after seeing that video Gary had posted, I believe that he made us "official" as they call it, and I didn't know about it. Although, on the bright side, I did have May as a girlfriend. I could still feel her hand on my arm. "Hey, c'mon May, don't worry about it, or me."

"What do you mean?"

"Gary made more than half the region see us. I may not know much about love, but, I know from those talks with Misty, I'm pretty content, but I don't mind either way."

"Really, you think so?"

"I know so."

"Then, I think you deserve one of these."

She then pulled me into another kiss.

"Ok guys, we've seen it once, we don't need another."

"Uh, guys?"

"I think the both of you should get a room."

I heard a pretty familiar and cold voice, which had belonged to a former rival from the Sinnoh region, and one of the coldest.

"Paul, what do you want? And why are you here?"

"Reggie convinced me. And honestly, this would be a waste of time."

"Really, cause if I recall, you came this party for what reason, besides Reggie convincing you?"

"Touche."

"Paul, I'm pretty sure you'll stay alone for the rest of your life."

"Why do you bring that up?"

"I'm pretty sure you can't open up to any girl at this party. I bet by the end of the night, you won't be able to have a girl falling for you."

"And why would I accept this pointless challenge?"

"You don't you have to kiss one guy here, excluding those who already have a girlfriend."

"You are revolting. Why should I accept?"

"Cause I will update on my profile saying that you like Barry or Gary."

"WHAT!"

"I'll even manipulate a photo to make that happen if needed."

"You're on."

"Good luck, you'll seriously need it."

"Curse you Ash, I may have respects, but this is the utmost stupidest idea you've ever come up with."

He just then walked out of the room to do who knows what.

"Uh, Ash, you gave him a bet that he can't possibly win, since most girls are already flirting with most of the guys around here."

"I know, except, there are still a few people who are not in a realtionship, but hopefully they will not be interested in Paul."

"Who woulld?"

"C'mon let's go get a snack, I'm hungry."

I could then hear some music coming from my Poke-gear. I've gotten a Facemon Update.

"What the 7,9, 16, 24 updates?"

"What?"

"Check the comment thread on Gary's Video."

I could then hear her take her Poke-Gear and check her Facemon Profile.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, that's certainly a lot of comments."

"One of these comments say, change your realtionship status."

"What does that mean May?"

"It means I'm changing from being single to, 'I'm in a realtionship'."

"What is this realtionship business?"

"Ash, it means that you're my boyfriend, and they want you to change your status to 'in a relationship with May Maple,' saying you have a girlfriend."

Now it kinda makes sense. This would make our relationship validated on Facemon, which is only a website.

"Oh wow."

"More comments?"

"Yes, and the video on Poketube, the amount of realted videos are completely overflowing! Even typing both our names in together get 171325 videos! I mean, some of these vids created by other people are largely immense with fanart and couples!"

"Well, some of these drawings aren't that bad, in fact some of these are great!"

"One of us shows that we've became parents to 2 children, or in a bed! Good Arceus! What runs through people's minds when they draw this stuff?"

"Well, we can always do something to take your mind off of it."

"LIKE WHAT!"

"May, you didn't have to yell."

"I'm sorry."

"Either way, you wnat to go look at the stars or something?"

"Sounds fun! But where can we find a location for that?"

"There is a special place in mind, I'll get some stuff ready, then we can head out."

"I'll see you in a bit, I think one of my friends in Johto came."

She then pecked my cheek and then went downstairs to grab some food, while I got the picnic blanket as well as some things we could use for star gazing.

"Wonder what Paul is doing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paul's POV:<strong>_

I should have never accepted this bet. I am now doomed to having to kiss a guy at his party.

Seriously, I don't get how girls don't even like me at this party. There were a ton of squealing fangirls back in the arenas, or even just at home in Sinnoh. Anyone from a sqeauling fangirl, to a someone who has the personality of Barry would be ok for me now, I just don't want to kiss a guy at this party! Arceus save me now! As if on cue I heard the door swing open.

"Sorry I'm late, but I there was a delay with the train, he was a bit slow."

The figure inside the doorframe was a woman, she looked one year under mine, she had fair pale skin, long silky blusih-silver hair, and finally, she had piercing ocean blue eyes. She wore a pure white top, a pair of jeans, finally she had a sweater type jacket that was also sky blue.

"Hello everyone, my name is Harmonia Kisaria."

Just then, I saw May coming to talk to Harmonia.

"Hey, Harmonia, it has been such a long time."

"Uh, not really May, it's only been a few days."

"Still, I really wanted to get to Kanto as fast as I could."

"So, where is the famous Ash, who you've been crushing since the Johto Grand Festival?"

"He's still upstairs, we're a couple and going stargazing while being on a moonlight picnic."

"Wow, that is a amazing."

I then saw Ash coming down the stairs.

"Oh you must be Ash."

"Yes, and you must be one of May's rivals in Johto?"

"That, and this guy named Rolan, who got first, then your girlfriend got second, while I was stuck in third."

"What happened to Drew, and Harley, or even Solidad?"

"Well, May took down Drew in the Quarterfinals while I dealt with Solidad, and then the semis, there was an epic battle between her and me, and Harley, well, was eliminated during the second appeal round."

"Why's that?"

"He was caught bad mouthing a judge during his performance."

"That must have been funny."

"It was, so where can I put my Pokemon?"

"In the ranch can we see them but first we got to go outside if we wnat to see your team."

"K, here they are!"

I watched them as I also went outside, I saw her entire team. The first Pokemon had a mushroom-like green "cap" on its head with visible gills and a round, somewhat berry-like or oak gall-like portion on one side. It's chest and lower body wass green, and its feet had two red claws. This was classified as a Breloom. The next Pokemon was green and possess arms and legs, all of which are equipped with three claws. It has a horn on its forehead, has a pair of little purple-colored wings, and has little S-shaped antennae and a cream-colored, striated underbelly, which was classified as a Dragonite, a "shiny" one for that matter. The third Pokemon was an oddly clored Lucario. Rather than being blue, and having a furry yellow torso, and its thighs having it's blue "shorts" quality, it was purely silver in all places. I then noticed a peculiar sight, it had wrapped it's arms around a shiny Lopunny. The fifth had a sinuous body is mostly cream in coloration, with red eyes and three black dots down its neck. The top of its head is long, with a point at the end, and long, thin red 'eyebrows' extending from above its eyes and thicker, also red-colored hair-like fins draping from the sides of the head. Its lower tail is covered with blue and pink scales, with striations of black, and four large scales, blue with red spots in the middle, overlap at the tip of the tail to look like a fan. This was a Milotic. The final Pokemon was a Charizard.

"Meet the team, in order, the Breloom is Spore, Dragonite's Bowser, since I'm a MArio fan, the Lucario is an albino, since you can see the silver qualities, so I named Delta, the Lopunny is Dana, which is the mate of Delta, Milotic is Koyuki, and finally, the Charizard was my starting Pokemon, which I named Liz, since it was a female."

"Ranch is over there."

"Thanks."

Soon, May and Ash just left, but I didn't really care since my sights were focused on Harmonia.

"Your name is Harmonia?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Paul, Paul Shinji."

"Right, I saw you on T.V."

"Likewise."

"You want to get something to eat?"

"We're at a party, so yeah..."

My lord, I'm actually stumbling to say words. Is this love? Well, Harmonia is a beautiful, caring person, and has caught a large amount of different variety of Pokemon, especially those rare and shiny, as well as that albino Lucario.

"You are a harmony."

"Excuse me?"

I had just realized I has made that thought out loud.

"Oh, this is embarrasing."

"I'm a harmony?"

"Uh, yes. Is that bad?"

"I think it's a sweet and cute comment. Just like you if you can get past all that ice. But that attitude is also edgy, but also very cool. Something that I like about you."

"You like me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you are amazingly beautiful. I don't know why Harmonia, but I've never opened up to anyone. Except you."

"And I think you're the cutest bad guy."

"I have a few ideas."

"Does that include giving me a kiss?"

"Let's see...Kisara."

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV:<strong>

I was on a hilltop, on a blanket across the grass with my boyfriend's arm wrapped around me.

"You see that star?"

"Yeah, it's part of the Ursa Major, or the Ursarang."

"That's the north star over there, you can then see part of the Ursa Minor, or the Teddyursa."

"How do you know so much about stars?"

"Well, Misty taught me a little while we were travelling."

"Why were you talking about stars?"

"I was a restless, and Misty woke up to talk to me."

"What were you guys talking about at that time?"

"Well,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback, A Real Cleffa-Hanger Episode<em>**

**_Ash's POV:_**

_I was awake. Actually, I was awake through this whole night, I checked my Pokedex, it was 12:30 AM midnight. We went to sleep at 9:00, since night had fallen earlier. I just decided to leave my tent and do some thinking. I was then standing and looking off the clif of ._

_"Couldn't sleep?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't worry Ash, it's just me."_

_"What is keeping you up Misty?"_

_"One, why are you here?"_

_"Just doing a little thinking."_

_"About May?"_

_"What? NO!"_

_"Oh, c'mon, I think it's obvious!"_

_"Seriously Misty?"_

_"C'mon, I'm just teasing ya."_

_I just sighed._

_"Exactly, why are you out here?"_

_"Wow, dense little Ash questioning me, well, I'm also thinking."_

_"About who?"_

_"You," then she blushed after saying the two following words, "and Tracey."_

_"2 questions, 1, why were you thinking of Tracey, and 2 why were you thinking of me?"_

_"1, I like Tracey, and 2, I'm thinking about you and May together as a couple."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, Tracey's a good artist, a kind and gentle person, and even though,"_

_"I was talking about me and May as a couple Misty."_

_"May told me that time you were teased by that Oscar and Andi couple back in Hoenn, which frankly I agree with them."_

_"Wait, you know about that?"_

_"May told me all about it, she 'accidentally' added that in."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Look if you want to charm a girl, if you are ready, you should impress her on a clear night sky."_

_"Like this one?"_

_"Yes."_

_Misty then taught me all about the stars and constellations, as well as giving me "a talk"._

_"Exactly why are you telling me this?"_

_"So you'd be ready for the day when you meet a girl that you like, or throws herself at your feet."_

_"But did you have to tell me all of that?"_

_"Yeah, and this should help a be a great present for any girl that you meet next. I'm heading to the tents."_

_She had given me a pure silver necklace with 7 jewels coming down the string. They came left to right, Amythest, Topaz, Ruby, Sapphire, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, then finally a pearl. The Emerald center was also a locket, containing an engraving._

_"You are a jewel, from yours, Ash+" . The rest was blank, I could also see Misty had given me some sort of sharp metal, which I think I use to engrave the girl's name in there as well. Oh well, I just tucked the necklace in my pocket,and then left to go back to sleep._

**_Flashback_ _Ends_**

* * *

><p><strong>May POV:<strong>

That's how he got the info about the stars huh? That present Misty gave him, I now wanted to see it.

"Here's the neckalace May, hope you like it."

I was then shocked at the sight. It was certainly true to it's description. I sat up to take hold of it, until he ran behind me. He then put it on for me.

"It is truly beautiful."

"And so are you May."

"Wait, where's my name?"

"Here's the engraver."

"Why haven't you done that yet?"

"Hey, I wanted to have the girl engrave her name onto the jewlery so it could symbolize it came from me, with a litttle bit of you in it."

"K then."

I took the engraver, I carved my name within the emerald center locket, then just gave the sharp balde back to Ash.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you to May."

We then came into another kiss. For the meantime, I wondered, what was happening at the party while we were kissing, ah well, we'll see Paul kiss someone later.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...later, I'm go and start my other fic Shadow and the Lost Melee.<em>

**Harmonia: Why do you even bother? Too bored to write this fic now?**

**Me: That is not true! I'm running out of ideas, so I need a chnge of scenery so I want to work on a different fic.**

**Harmonia: Yet, you don't want to hack your wii and Brawl, yet you think those hacks are amazing.**

**Me: It's true. They are, but I'm not risking it.**

**Harmonia: Geh, please review.**


	10. Bulbasuar's Resolve and the Rest

**_Chapter 10: Bulbasuar's resolve and the rest of the party_**

**_Sorry, suffered writer's block, it's a bit short because of that, plus I was short on time._**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon dang it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Venusaur's POV:<strong>_

I was currently watching the Squirtle Squad playing and the happy couple, Sceptile and Blaziken having dinner, I could see them feeding each other little bits of food, and I just sighed. I had grown into this hulking Venasuar. I had loved my little Bulbasuar dearly, this couldn't be natural, I had loved him since I was a Bulbasaur, and so did he, or in my imagination he did.

"Hey, Venusaur, you look kinda down."

My heart skipped a beat from hearing his voice even after all the years and of course the size differentiation.

"Bulbasuar! You scared me!"

"What something of your size scared of something like me?"

"No, I was, just, uh…surprised."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really, cause that doesn't sound like you."

"Why?"

I just blushed after hearing his next few words.

"Well, since you lost your timid but cute attitude when you were a little Bulbasuar. Now, you should have a ton of courage. Especially since you should have in front of billions and billions of people watching you during things Like Contests."

"But, I can't."

"Why is that?"

"It was now or never, I didn't care if he didn't return the feelings with mine due to the inaturality. I wanted to get this off my chest."

"Well, because I love you Bulbasaur, I have since we first met."

I could see his face a little confused at why I just didn't tell him sooner, so I continued.

"When I first evolved into an Ivysuar during May's 2nd battle in Johto, I thought it wouldn't be too bad, since the size wouldn't matter. But after a battle with Drew's Butterfree, I won, but I was exhausted. I was then evolving, but I was too tired to stop it, then I evolved into this Venusuar."

I started breaking out into tears.

"I can't have a relationship with you, It's just too unatural!"

I was then surprised at what he then did, he kissed me fully on the lips, how he did that, he used his vines.

"Don't beat yourself down Venasuar, I still love you. It's kinda like that relationship in that Movie Norbit, I'm the small Eddie Murphy, and your the beastly girlfriend. Heh, except I actually loved you and you didn't force marriage.

I just laughed.

"I love you Bulba."

"And I love you Vena."

We just kissed again, or rather I kissed him, but that's beside the point.

"Though, I do have one question Bulbasuar, why you didn't evolve yet, your already exceeding that level of evolution by this point."

"Well, I wanted to learn a move before evolving, which can only be attained in this form.

That move is Seed Bomb."

"So, have you learned it yet?"

"Yes, I just hadn't had a good enough battle to evolve.

"Do you could have that battle?"

"Yes so I don't have to use my vines to kiss you."

I just laughed again.

"Well, Blaziken, Infernape, Sceptile, or Torterra can be good matchups."

"I'll start tomorrow."

"I could teach you Sludge Bomb to help you stand a chance against them."

"I'd appreciate that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaziken POV:<strong>_

"C'mon, you'll really like this bit of potato Sceptile."

"Please, you would have to stuff it down my throat if you wanted, I'm full."

I just then grabbed him by the neck, and slipped the piece into his mouth.

"Ok, Blaze, that hurts."

"Oh, sorry, I don't realize how strong I can be sometimes."

"SOMETIMES!"

"Watch it, it is sometimes hurtful."

"WOW! I JUST REALIZED THAT!"

I then slammed him into the table.

"Listen good sweetie, I promise you that I'd help you train, so can you just stop whining for 2 minutes and just go with it!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now, I think some…."

"GUYS!"

"GAH! VENASUAR, AND BULBASAUR WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?"

"Hey, uh do mind if one of you took on Bulbasaur tomorrow so he can evolve?"

"Eh, Sceptile can do it, it's not like we'll be stuck here in Kanto for a few days."

"Is that a hint or a yes?"

"Fine I'll fight Bulbasaur tomorrow, so can you leave so we can enjoy dinner?"

"Alright then see you in the morning."

Everyone looked at the time, and that was provided by a clock in the Ranch provided by Professor Oak, which I had no idea why he had one there in the first place.

"Well, its like 1:00 AM, I'm heading to my quarters, those who want to sleep out here do, and those who don't have quarters sleep out here as well."

I was saddened after hearing what Sceptile just said, until,

"Blaziken you want to sleep in my quarters?"

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I figured my lady would need somewhere to sleep."

"I would love to sleep with you."

We just stared at each other from the awkwardness of the sentence.

"But not like that right?"

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"C'mon, I'll show you to where I sleep."

"You don't sleep in a tree right?"

"No, that's ridiculous."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scene transitions to a cavern with alit with crystals of blue, with a few random things lying around, finally, a sleeping arrangement of purely leaves and other plant growth lying in the sleeping arrangement.<em>**

"Wow, this, ain't bad."

"Who said it was bad in the first place?"

"Right, anyway, so where will I be sleeping?"

"Uh, funny thing is, the sleeping arrangements was only made for 1 person."

"Wait, there's only 1 sleeping arrangement?"

"I kinda said that earlier."

"I thought you had like spare grass and stuff!"

"Well, you'll be sleeping with me, literally."

"Alright then, but if you try anything, you feel more than a Blaze Kick, got that?"

"Yeah sure Blaze."

"Done."

I fel

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day, Sceptile POV:<strong>_

Ugh. My back was sore. I don't know why. I then looked at Blaziken, she was on top of me.

I could hear her starting to wake up.

"Blaze? What happened? Why are you on me, and why does my back hurt so much?"

"Well, you probably didn't remember."

"Wait, did we…"

"No, we didn't, I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 3<strong>__**rd**__** Person:**_

_While our 2 favourite Pokemon were sleeping besides each other, we can see a faint image in the background of the same cavern. It was a __shadow-like creature. It had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, and also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulder. It also had black, claw-like hands._

"_Heheheheheheheheheh. Looks like the couple's honeymoon has come."_

_If you guys can't figure out who that was it was Darkrai, who has a pretty devious plan right now. What is he planning? Well, you can choose whatever that nightmare might be._

"_Who the heck is there?"_

_I am the narrator. Do not break the 4__th__ wall Darkrai. _

"_What is the 4__th__ wall?"_

"_The 4__th__ wall you'll be kicked into if you don't leave."_

"_What will you do about it?"_

"_Flare Blitz and Sky Uppercut!"_

"_OW! THAT HURT YOU WENCH!"_

"_Who says wench?"_

"_Hypnosis!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I'll take care of Darkrai."_

"_Cressilia?"_

"_Yeah, here have pleasurable dreams for both of you for the trouble he caused, my treat, and I'll just chase him out."_

"_But…"_

_I fell asleep and saw Cresslia freeze Darkrai._

**_Flashback end._**

* * *

><p>"So the walls?"<p>

"Damage from the fight with Darkrai and Cresselia and my attack."

"And you on my chest?"

"I fell on you when I got hit with Hypnosis."

"And the dream about,"

"ALL CRESSILIA!"

"That was an enjoyable dream, I mean,"

"Yes, I saw don't say anymore ok?"

We can then hear a voice in the distance like at Kanto Harbor.

"WHAT ON ARCEUS DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE?

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED! So leave a review.<em>**


	11. Sceptile vs Bulbasaur!

_**Chapter 11: Sceptile vs Bulbasaur: Bulbasuar's Stand!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, during my large hiatus on , I was writing some chapters. This one was one of them. It actually took me longer than expected. I had noticed that I had barely 1000 words in my last chapter. So this is one that I had to try to get some more words with actual plot. Either way, this was actually one of my favourite chapters to write. I had some Smash King references in these past chapters. If you can figure them out by leaving a review out of your time, you get to choose what Ash and May do in the next chapter. (Remember, they were on a hill.) Anyway, enjoy the following chapter, and if you people have accounts and are reading this, LEAVE A REVIEW, IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dawn POV:<strong>_

"If you are kidding with us, YOU'RE PAYING A FINE!"

I just sighed. We had been reported that ships in all regions couldn't leave. I was just as agitated as most people who wanted to leave Kanto. At least a few of us had wanted to stay in Kanto, though most of us don't appreciate things in Pallet. I also noticed May and Ash was now here to be seen.

"Kenny, I can't leave Kanto, and go back to Sinnoh! I have a photoshoot with Buneary at home! Paris is expecting me, on another note, I CAN'T TAKE ENTER THE HOENN CONTESTS! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR SOMEONE TO GO TO ORRE, THEN HAVING TO CHANGE COURSE FOR KANTO!"

"Um, Dawn here's a few solutions, #1 call Paris and say you can't make it, #2, just travel with me in Kanto, after all, you are my girlfriend and contests are here too after all."

"Ok, I would like that."

I could then hear Tobias yelling,

"SEE HERE! WHY DON'T YOU 'ENLIGHTEN' US ON WHY IN THE HOLY SACRED NAME OF ARCEUS WHY WE CAN'T LEAVE THE REGION!"

"Well, sir, there has been a massive outbreak in storms, causing a disturbance that created an entire line of whirlpools that are placed in between each of the region border lines. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till all the whirlpools have calmed down."

"GAH! WELL I'LL BE A BLOODY SON OF A SALAMENCE!"

"Tobias, calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN DRAKE! I WAS PLANNING ON FINDING A FORSAKEN LUGIA! NOW I'M TRAPPED IN THIS REGION!"

"Look, we are all trapped here, so SHUT UP, AND DEAL WITH THE FACTS!"

"Impatient are we?"

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to start something?"

"I DON'T CARE, LEGENDARIES, IT WON'T MATTER! I'LL PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

"And you are getting that from beating me on a Battle simulator, Pokemon Battle Revolution?"

"THAT'S IT! LET'S GO!"

"BRING IT!"

I just sighed. Those two have been like that since Drake had won a battle against him on Pokemon Battle Revolution. Before I knew what happened, they got their Pokeballs, after realizing that they had left them at Professor Oak's Ranch. Might as well travel with Kenny, since he was the only one who was going to the Kanto contests, so first I also get my Pokemon, and I know contests in Kanto don't start till a few weeks from now.

"I'm going to get breakfast, wanna join me Dawn?"

"Yeah, it'll take some time before we can participate in contests."

We also then left to get some breakfast, but I may had to receive our Pokemon first, but I guess since we left hand in hand already, that can wait, even though I could hear some battle noises coming form Tobias and Drake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pikachu POV:<strong>_

I am so tired, sore, hungry, thirsty, and even exhausted. I was still tapped in my strings of confinement. WHO HAD THIS KIND OF POWER TO MAKE SUCH STRING? I had, of course, Buneary and Glaceon fight over my affection, which I still don't want a girlfriend. The only way I'm getting either of them as if Ash marries May. (*hint hint*) Either way, that night was horrible. They eventually started roughly licking my body in all places, as well as some things that shouldn't be mentioned. They eventually, had to do some things, and then they started fighting over my love, which is getting old, but I had escaped by using the sharp end of my tail to slice my way through the strings, but then they noticed and they both used Ice Beam to freeze the strings, where my tail was also was. I had to zap them eventually when they tried coming for me again, but it took little effect, even though the fur looks fried, BUT IT DROVE THEM EVEN FURTHER TO COME TOWARDS ME! HOW IN ARCEUS DOES THAT WORK? Well, at least they were asleep, on top of my chest.

"Need some help there little guy?"

"Who's there?"

I saw Dana and Delta, 2 Pokemon who belonged to Harmonia, and Delta was perfect to help me here.

"Delta, cut me from these threads, and probably get me something that will go under their heads."

"Well, ok Dana get a rock about the size of Pikachu, and get some leaves to make the rock soft."

"So how can you help me here?"

"Well, Metal Claw would be the choice attack, but looks like a I'm going to need a Swords Dance boost to slice the threads. Though, I question what they actually are."

"Well, that's also partially ice from 2 Ice Beams."

"Alright, so where is Dana?"

"You needed me?"

"Yeah, just stand over there, looking as pretty as ever."

"Awww Delta…"

"GUYS JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't be loud, and sorry about that. Swords Dance!"

His arms first started glowing purple, then he moved them gracefully that looked like a bit of Tai Chi. When they stopped glowing, 2 claws extended from his wrists like Wolverine, then swooped down barely missing me, my tail, and the girls, but enough to cut the strings.

"Question, how are they still asleep Pikachu?"

"I asked Darkrai to put them to sleep, though, it took them longer than expected for the effects to kick in."

"What was he doing snooping around the place like that?"

"Well, he said that he was going to see the honeymoon couple?"

"What does that mean?"

"Just get the rock, but be careful."

"You certainly have some good tastes though."

"I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever Pikachu, you'll find one of those two ladies to be your would be mate."

"Dana, I find that hard to believe that someone would throw themselves at your feet, or the exact opposite, and they instantly become your mate."

"You'll find someone Pikachu."

"Anyway, I gotta see everyone and what their condition is."

I soon entered what was the main field, then I saw Sceptile and Blaziken emerging from Sceptile's "room".

"What were you guys doing?"

"We slept together in the same room."

"Sure, just sleeping."

"Explain why Sceptile looks sore. You must have…."

"PIKACHU, I TOLD YOU WE WERE JUST HAVING DINNER AFTER THE CONCERT! IT WAS LATE, AND I DIDN'T WANT BLAZIKEN TO SLEEP OUTSIDE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, SO I LED HER TO MY ROOM WHERE WE SLEPT FOR A LITTLE BIT BEFORE DARKRAI CAME IN, INTERRUPTED OUR SLEEP, BLAZIKEN ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED ON ME WHEN SHE USED HER BLAZE KICK, CRESSELIA CAME IN AND STOPPED HIM FOR US THEN PUT US BACK TO SLEEP! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Hey, uh, Sceptile, I'm going to find Bulbasaur and get him ready for your fight."

"K, thanks Blaze."

She then pecked him on the cheek then left to find Bulbasuar. I then noticed Dana going to start a conversation with Sceptile again.

"So Sceptile, you can tell us how it was."

"C'mon, you can tell us, we won't tell anybody else man."

"Ugh. Darn you, me and Blaziken are still fresh on the relationship, leave it alone."

"Sure, but just tell us, did you want to,"

"SCEPTILE! BULBASAUR IS READY AND AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"

"Alright later."

As he walked away, I could hear Delta say:

"Word on the ranch says he's hoping to evolve twice today in hopes to keep a promise to Venasuar."

"C'mon, this will be interesting to see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Training Fields, Sceptile POV:<strong>_

Well, Bulbasaur wanted a battle, he's going to get it. He kinda looked a bit rough from some training I could see. I could vaguely hear Venasuar say:

"Good Luck honey, you can beat him!"

Then she kissed him on the, er bulb, I guess.

"Gible are you ready?"

"Yeah, commentators?"

I looked at the said Quilavas, Buizle, Torterra, Marshtomp, Riolu and Abra.

"We are set."

"BEGIN!"

I started by leaping straight into the air, diving in with a X-Scissor in position. I landed with my blades cleaving into the ground, with Bulbasuar out of sight.

"OVER HERE!"

I turned to the left of me and a Sludge Bomb hit me in the Chest. I fell back, then reataliated by running up to him with another X-Scissor. I then came back with more X-Scissors, then proceeded to tackle him down with an Aerial Ace. However he countered by first hitting me in the in the stomach with a Double Edge. However, I just came back with Night Slash across his face. After that, I had heard a fast slash. Then another, and another, each of the fast cuts getting stronger than the other. I had recognized this move almost immediately, of course, if you had been training against a certain Scyther for too long, it was Fury Cutter, move that actually puts a dent on me besides Sludge Bomb. However, those 2 attacks are pretty weak at a stage like Bulbasuar, so I just endured then countered with a Move that was different from Dragon Claw.

"Eat Dragon Pulse!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

The attacks collided, and I took the opportunity to use Detect, tracking his movements.

"Alright then, TAKE THIS!"

I striked a shadowy figure that seemed like he was coming from the left with Double Edge.

"What?"

"OVER HERE!"

A Sludge Bomb then grazed me in the stomach.

"Grrrr, YOU'RE STARTING TO AGGRAVATE ME!"

"Then choose the right one to strike!"

"What?"

He had 5 clones of himself; of course, the attack hit me like another Double Edge.

"More like Double Team Sceptile."

"You Bastiodon."

I then saw a move similar to Leech Seed attack me from all directions. I tried avoiding it but soon, at least 3 of them hit me in the side, but instead of latching onto me, they exploded.

"Seed Bomb."

"We know."

I sweeped the clones with Night Slash, hoping I'd hit the real one, when I saw a shadow above me.

"Heh."

I jumped up, upon seeing his shadow, hitting him with a solid Aerial Ace.

"Darn it!"

He landed 20 feet away from me.

"Hmph, I don't know why you even try. It looks like I win. You might as well give up."

"Sceptile…This…..isn't over…*cough* ….yet."

I looked behind me. I just saw Bulbasuar struggling to get up. He was glowing slightly green, which looked like that Overgrow had kicked in.

"Heh. Heheheheheheheheh."

"You will never give up huh?"

"Yes, I won't give up. I'll never give up! I made a promise. I made a promise, to Venasuar…..I promised to evolve for Venasuar!"

"We don't need the monologue."

"So….I,"

He started glowing an even brighter brilliant green.

"SO I WON'T STOP HERE SCEPTILE!"

After that, his body became surrounded in a bright white light.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" (Or insert Sean Schemmel's scream going Super Saiyan)

He then seemed like he enveloped himself within a bright white light. Winds were ssoon becoming very violent, and I may think I heard some lightning in the background, but that was probably Pikachu. But, looks like it finally happened. I was still shielding my face from the light I just smirked.

"It's about time Bulbasuar….."

_**to be continued….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go people. If you loved the chapter, and you guys have accounts, PLEASE LEAVE A DANG REVIEW! I just found out my fic is also an Episode Title. Anyway, in tribute to the Smash Bros. Franchise, and their addition, Smash Bros. 4, yes, THEY'RE MAKING ANOTHER SMASH BROS. GAME! I'm making a Smash Bros Auditions, to the characters that should have made the cut, or should make the cut. Also if you want any chatacters or anything really, send a request.<strong>_


	12. Sceptile vs Ivysuar!

_**Chapter 12: Sceptile vs Ivysaur! Holding Back? All Out!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! PLEASE AENJOY THE BACKGROUND MUSE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!<strong>_

_**Me: Man, I feel trashed.**_

_**Mewtwo: Hello? You went to 2 parties for the last few days!**_

_**Me: Well I'm sorry if I had to go to both!**_

_**?:Well, as if you could even finish this story, you plan on making Smash Bros. auditions and another fic?**_

_**Me: Hey! It's not my fault if I want to finish 2 stories first before starting on a third! Or fourth!**_

_**Mewtwo: She's just angry that you haven't written a single chapter about her in one of your damn stories.**_

_**Me: Shut Up! Both of You! Now, would you two just say the disclaimers?**_

_**?:No.**_

_**Me: Fine I don't own Pokemon. Or the song "Written in the stars" by Tinie Tempah.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

About time, this was starting to get interesting, since he finally had the courage to evolve. Looks like he is pretty much going to actually stand a chance. Though, that light has been going on for quite awhile now. It's like he's going Super Saiyan from DBZ.

"Ahh…prepare yourself Sceptile! This match is just getting started!"

"Hmph, finally, no holding back."

My Leaf Blades started glowing green again.

"WHAT? You've only been holding back this entire time?"

"Surprised?"

"Grrrrrrr…once I get my paws on you,"

I cut his sentence short with a Leaf Blade to his face.

"More fighting Ivysuar, less talking."

"GAH! GET READY!"

His vines came out glowing…. purple? He then used them to move them in such a graceful manner. Then when they stopped glowing, he came charging towards me.

"HAAAA!"

"Parry!"

I blocked his Fury Cutters with my Leaf Blades. Though, each of the attacks were even more powerful than the other Fury Cutters I had faced before he had evolved.

"Ugh. What is this?"

"I just learned Swords Dance, plus with more power from the evolution, I guess these hits are now going to take effects on ya huh?"

"YAAAA! TAKE THIS!"

I threw my arms down, smacked him with my tail, then proceeded to fire a Dragon Pulse.

"I say I'm also getting started!"

I ran towards him, fired a Dragon Pulse, sped over to his side, X-Scissored him upwards, jumped up, and dove towards his body with an Aerial Ace while he was in the air.

"Aw man, that really hurts."

"I'm not done yet!"

"What?"

I just rocketed towards him, kicked him across the battlefield, then I leaped towards him with Aerial Ace, then used the momentum to use Leaf Blade with one arm smacked him down, then zoomed while I still had my boost, I raced back to where he was about to land. I punched him in the stomach. When he flopped to the ground, I wasn't done yet. I leaped into the air, I charged a Dragon Pulse in my hands, and fire it downwards towards his limp body.

"TAKE THIS!"

All I heard next was a:

"BOOOOMM!"

"Ohhhhhh, man, Ivysuar probably won't get up after that!"

"Is that all?"

"Ugh, not even close. I must admit, I haven't had such a good battle like this for a while not holding back is amazing."

"Hmph. Alright then, bring it on!"

"Synthesis, now Solarbeam!"

"_It wasn't my first choice in holding back, it was another's."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, same POV:<strong>_

"_And then I struck him down!"_

"_Really? That is amazing!"_

_I was telling some stories of my semi-final match against Darkrai, and some funny things that had happened since we had last seen each other._

"_Man, I'm really enjoying this, what are you eating?"_

"_Well, I'm having some fried Magikarp(sorry, what do you expect? Where did you think the meat comes from in the Pokemon world? You think it would come out of the sky?) Bisque, and it is absolutely perfect. How about you?"_

"_I'm having something of what they call, lasagna, it's alright Blaze, I never tried before though."_

"_Say, where are our sides?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm getting thirsty, I'm gonna get a Snover Berry Spritzer."_

"_Ok, be back for Quilava and Armaldo for them singing Written in The Stars!"_

"_Yeah! They are going to do that! I really like that song!"_

"_Just be back soon ok?"_

_**Somplace else; a beverage fountain or machine:**_

_Life is great, so far. I had gotten myself Blaziken, who without a doubt is one of the most beautiful Pokemon in Kanto. I mean, I never had felt so much love towards one Pokemon, like that Meganium, but I've moved on from her, and stuff, plus, I am completely smitten with Blaze._

"_Hey Sceptile! What's up!"_

_I looked away from the spritzer I was drinking to look at my feet.I just saw Squirtle, and May's Wartortle, linked arm in arm with each other._

"_So where are you 2 going?"_

"_Should I tell him?"_

"_It's alright as long as you don't tell anyone, or say anything about this."_

"_K then what is it?"_

_I bent down so he could whisper it, as to what they were going to do, to me. As he kept talking, and as I was listening, my eyes just kept widening._

"_Are you serious!"_

"_Whoa man, I ain't planning on settling down with her just yet, I'm just going to wait till May and Ash get married, and hopefully I evolve."_

"_Yeesh, alright whatever, your choice, but I'm just going to say this is a bad idea."_

"_Chill man, oh and by the way Venasuar is looking for you, she should be her in about…."_

"_THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"_

"_Zero seconds."_

"_So shouldn't you guys be going?"_

"_Right, anyway, nice landing!"_

"_Ummmm, ok…."_

"_Hey, uh Sceptile, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Sure, so shoot, what's it about?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaziken POV:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh<em>

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way_

* * *

><p><em>Man Sceptile has been gone for an awfully long time, how much spritzer can my boyfriend drink?<em>

"_Ugh, he's even missing the whole damn song."_

_I decided to go find him. Problem, I forgot where the beverage fountain was. Is that pretty embarrassing? Very._

"_I better leave this reserved, and be back in whatever time we'll be back sign around."_

_When I left to go find him, I found him at the back of the place. I then saw Venasuar talking to him. It kinda looked like he was mad at something, I then found a plant, so I hid behind it._

"_Are you serious Venasuar?"_

_I could hear Sceptile yell first._

"_C'mon, we gotta make sure Bulbasuar makes it!"_

"_But to resort in doing that! I'll lose my,"_

"_Shut Up! I don't care, so save your speech about honor already! You want to help Bulbasuar evolve right?"_

"_Ugh, yes, since you already made me to fight him."_

"_Yes, so would you please do it!"_

"_Look if he can't handle my skill level, he won't have any power to deserve evolving!"_

"_For the last time, NO! I'm not going to hold back!"_

_Hold back?_

"_Fine, but if you kill Bulbasuar, won't you feel the regret?"_

"_Hmph, if he can't can't handle me, you might as well have him fight a Swampert! If he can handle fighting a Regirock, then he shouldn't have problems against me!"_

"_Ugh, you're so stubborn! Fine! You can choose to kill your friend, or help him!"_

_I saw her leave him fuming, guess I better run back, can't let them know I was eavesdropping on their entire conversation, so I just left._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

_Tch. Stupid Venasuar, thinking she can tell me what to do or not do, she ticks me off immensely! I thought Bulbasuar had beaten up Regirock or something along those lines. Anyway, if he can handle that, then he should be able to handle me! Grrrr…Anyway, Blaziken probably is going to question what the heck I'm doing right now, and on top of that I'm missing Written in the Stars! So, I grabbed my glass of spritzer, and dashed over to see Blaziken, with a pretty annoyed face on her right now._

"_Heh heh heh heh,uh, hey, what's up Blaze-er…iken?"_

"_What,"_

_She started to get on her feet. Not good__…_

"_Took you,"_

_I then noticed her wrists starting to flame up to a length that went up to her elbows. Ohhh…_

"_SO DAMN LONG!"_

_Before I could finish my sentence, she grabbed me by the-er collar, as well as my body starting to get really intensely hot, no but seriously, her wrist flames were starting to give me I think 4__th__ degree burns._

"_TELL ME!"_

"_OK! OK! BUT PLEASE COULD YOU LET ME GO OF ME FOR LIKE, A FEW MINUTES SO I CAN EXPLAIN!"_

"_YOU HAVE 3 MINS!"_

"_Ok, I was on my way to get my spritzer, when Venasuar came by, well, first Squirtle and Wartortle telling me they were going to well, anyway, Venasuar then started talking to me, I could have cared less, she talked for no ends, and then I got distracted, then I lost track of time, then left after a little bit. So that should explain everything."_

_Her face then calmed down a little, then her face had some sort of giddiness to it. I was confused._

"_Heh, heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man! You should have seen your face! Halarious!"_

"_What!"_

_Her face turned into one of concern._

"_I know everything already."_

"_Wait, What?"_

"_You were gone for a large amount of time, so I went to check up on you."_

_I just turned around._

"_How long were you eavesdropping?"_

"_Long enough to hear that entire conversation."_

"_Well, if you're going to tell me that I should hold back on Bulbasuar, you're just going to waste your efforts."_

"_Well, WHY EXACTLY WON'T YOU HOLD BACK?"_

"_Ever heard of your pride as a warrior?"_

"_What does that have anything to do with this?"_

"_You, want me, as a warrior, to get thrown away by some first evolution?"_

"_You just have to fight him that shows you are not going to lose so easily1 Don't fight like you are going to lay waste very easily! You don't have to fight at your hardest or your weakest!"_

_I thought it over for a minute._

"_Ugh…fine. I'll hold back when he's just a Bulbasaur. But any form higher than that, he'll feel my full power!_

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ivysuar POV:<strong>_

"KAH! GAH! YAHHH! YA! COUNTER!"

Those sounds could be heard all over the battlefield. So this is Sceptile at his full power, I have to admit, it's quite exciting, so I guess that training with Venasuar had paid off in the long run for me.

"TAKE THIS!"

I launched a Sludge Bomb, then used another Swords Dance, then rushed up to him and repeatedly used Fury Cutter. Next, I grabbed his legs with Vine Whip, and then threw him across the battlefield, which the end result was smashing him in the gut with Double Edge.

"I'm glad *huff* that you didn't get *huff* the other parts…"

"Heh, c'mon Sceptile! That it?"

"Not even close!"

"RAH!"

"GYAH!"

Hmph, I would never guess Venasuar would tell him to do that, she really cared for me, too bad, my training was only made for my limits, and not of his skill level…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Same POV, but as a Bulbasuar:<strong>_

"_RAAAAAHHHH!"_

"Geh…"

"_That's enough for tonight Bulbasuar."_

_I was training against Venasuar, and I was also trying to master some moves for the battle of my evolution for Venasuar._

"_That's enough for tonight Bulba."_

"_No, not yet Vena."_

"_Why? You've been going at this for 4 hours! You keep this up, you'll collapse from fatigue!"_

"_Because I need to be able to be the strongest I can be! I need to be stronger or as strong as Sceptile!"_

_She just looked at me with a mix of confusion and concern._

"_But, this is…"_

"_Look, I don't think you've learned and heard the full story, I didn't want you to know, but I only told you my dream of becoming the strongest Bulbasuar, in bits, and I would tell you later at a different time, since it would only take me down a bad trip on the memory road."_

"_Well, I'm willing to listen."_

_I just sighed._

"_Are you sure you want to hear it now?"_

_She just nodded._

"_Fine, a few months ago, back when I was freshly caught onto Ash's Team, I didn't like him as a trainer. One day, I defeated a trainer's Rhyhorn, which at that time, I was at the time of my evolution. But, I didn't want to evolve, so I made a resolve. One to prove a that I could be the strongest, just as a Bulbasuar. I then started beating the strongest of all Pokemon, but then I had saw you after you were caught for May's Team, and then we fisrt went on a date, I told my resolve to you, in bits, and trained to become even stronger after my previous losses. But now, times are changing, but I till kkept my resolve, and if I wanted to evolve, I would learn a move that would help myself as a Pokemon, since during these times, Seed Bomb could be useful for my arsenal, but I made my promise to you, until, well, you can figure out the rest."_

"_So that's it huh?"_

"_Yeah, so now you know why I'm not giving up on training?"  
><em>

"_Yes, but you must rest a little bit, please?"_

"_Ok, whatever you say."_

_She then just smiled and kissed me._

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

"RAHHH!"

"FURY CUTTER!"

"PARRY!"

No holds barred match with Ivysuar, it feels exhilarating to fight someone at full power, I've never had this feeling for a long time. I could see that Ivysaur did have some improvements over the last night, and the other times that we have fought.

"GAH!"

"URAHH!"

Our 2 attacks collided again with such force that I found myself having to jump back to suppress the blow we both received.

"I *huff* have to admit, *huff* you just aren't as easy to take down now are you?"

"Well, you ain't a bucket of sugar honey ice tea either."

"Huh, enough talk, there's no time to play games."

My blades glowed a bright shade of red.

"Kyah!"

I then heard some sort of machinery moving also, it sounded like it was picking up something.

"Agh! Ivysuar! Sceptile!"

"What!"

"Oh no, not you guys again!"

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me lud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"NO ONE CARES!"

"HEY WHO DARES INTERRUPT US!"

I then saw our trainers come running over the fence.

"GAH! THE TWERP! AND THE GIRLTWERPETTE!"

"Well, don't worry, at least we have got the Venasuar!"

"And wahat do we have here? One of the twerp's Pokemon evolved! Now if only we had Pikachu around…"

"Not on my watch!"

"Venasuar, don't worry I'll save you!"

"I turned to look behind me to see Ivysuar glowing a brilliant shade of white again.

"Holy Ho-Oh…."

"Great Giratina…."

"By Arceus…"

The shade of white settled down to show his final form.

"HANG IN THERE VENA!"

"Looks like that trio is going down once again.

"Okay, we're dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued….<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Now, is it too much to ask to get more than just a single review? You people have the time to subscribe but don't leave a review?<strong>_

_**Shadow: Maybe because when you keep asking it can become very annoying.**_

_**Me: Now how did you get in here?**_

_**Shadow: You always leave the front door open.**_

_**Me: Shut up! At least I'm going to work on your story next!**_

_**Shadow: Wait a damn minute! You still haven't written Smash Bros auditions yet! And I'm one of the best Characters in the game! If I was in the game, I would destroy Meta Knight!**_

_**Me: Ugh, cpuld you please review?**_

**_Shadow:DIE!_**


	13. A plot device that was greatly ignored

_***I'm on a computer typing up this chapter***_

_**Geh, I've honestly finally decided to kick myself in the shins to finish this. I'd like to give thanks for reviewers that kept faith in reading, for those were helping me do that! Well, after about 17 years,(about 4 months to the paitent mind), I finally updated this thing! But first things first!**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. I will never will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: A Plot Device that was Greatly ignored<strong>_

_**Sceptile's POV:**_

I looked the once again, evolved opponent. I could hear Pikachu utter a few words.

"Wow, I don't believe it, but, wow!"

Venusaur just looked at Team Rocket with some rage, so to speak, in his eyes.

"GIVE ME BACK MY VENA!"

Venusaur stomped his foot on the ground, where some thick, large vines started shooting out and attacking Team Rocket.

"GAH!"

Those vines were whacking the cage that held Vena.

"Eah!"

"RAH!"

The attack was relentless, not stopping once from it's assault, it soon eventually broke the cage that held Vena.

"Venusaur!"

"Vena!"

When Vena and Venusaur came close to enough to each other, Vena fell on top of Venusaur, which could have counted as an embrace. Although during this precious moment, Ash had shouted a command.

"Sceptile! Use Dragon Pulse!"

I opened my mouth, and inside of it, a purple sphere started growing inside of it.

"Take this!"

I then fired a purple stream that hit the Team Rocket balloon, causing it to explode.

"Ap! Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

I just relaxed a little by breathing a bit.

"Sceptile!"

I turned around to see my own girlfriend coming to embrace, kiss, all that stuff to me.

"I can't believe it! I-"

I stopped her sentence with a kiss.

"I know, so you happy?"

Blaziken just hugged me again.

"You ego loving over prided warrior Pokemon, I'm always happy when I'm with you! I think you also made another couple happy."

I turned to look at the two Venusuars. They were still in the same position as a few minutes ago, making out.

"Yeah, it really is."

I then saw Ash and May looking at us.

"Our trainers too."

She turned her head to look at them. Ash had his arm around her waist. I could hear him talking.

"Wow, Bulbasuar's already now a Venusaur, and, Sceptile, Blaziken, and your Pokemon, who's next?"

May just pecked Ash on the cheek, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's very sweet, I know."

I then heard Infernape yell:

"We have a connection!"

"YEAH!"

All the Pokemon who were watching were cheering at the couples.

"I love you Blaze."

"And I love you Sceppy."

We then kissed once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Prof Oak's lab 3<strong>__**rd**__** Person:**_

"And with the massive storm outbreak, ships still can't pass through, leaving those ships that are out at sea, incapable to move anywhere except this designated island region, Orre. The storm has caused a massive fluxation, creating large amounts of whirlpools. Now is other news-"

The broadcast was cut short when the TV was turned off by an old man.

"I don't believe it, but what could cause such a storm?"

A boy with brown hair, a black T-shirt, and a pair of grey jeans entered the room. The old man turned around to face the person who walked in.

"Gary, was it necessary for you to barge in like that?"

"Sorry Gramps, but I also believe you're the one who called me."

Professor Oak just turned around to look at his work.

"Never mind that, have you done the analysis on these whirlpools near Pallet?"

Gary pulled out a flash drive and put it next to his computer.

"Right here, this should bring out a few things about those whirlpools that appeared a short while ago."

Gary turned to do his own work on a separate laptop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the lab:<strong>_

Pikachu was cheering with the other Pokemon until he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Oh Arceus…"

"Hello Pikachu…"

Pikachu slowly turned his head around to look at a light blue fox Pokemon.

"H-h-h-he-hey Glaceon…where's Buneary?"

Glaceon just put one of her paws to his stomach and pushed him onto tge ground.

"Oh, she's not here at the moment…"

She stuck her tongue out and started licking his body slowly.

"But, it doesn't mean that you'll be lonely…I'll make sure you'll be loved…"

Pikachu looked at her nervously.

"Great, I guess…"

Glaceon then lowered her face towards Pikachu.

"And you're definitely going to love this…"

Pikachu then braced himself for the impending ice fox until-

"HYAH!"

A brown foot was then sent into Glaceon's side. Pikachu couldn't have been more scared and happy at the same time.

"You stay away from him Ice-Princess!"

Pikachu turned to see a raging brown and yellow bunny.

"Grrrr…YOU!"

Pikachu took a look to see the ice fox staggering up. He just sweat dropped.

"Here we go again…"

"Bring it Buneary!"

"It's go time Glaceon!"

The two just charged at each other. Pikachu just looked up to the heavens.

"Please help me…"

Soon enough, Ash stepped in-between those two Pokemon.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough, you two will stop this right now!"

Glaceon and Buneary stopped in between Ash. May walked up beside him.

"Now we know you both like Pikachu, but this has gone long enough for you two to get injured, or Pikachu captured in a web!"

Pikachu used the situation to his advantage by backing away from the attention and the standoff.

"The two of you are going to apologize to each other and let Pikachu choose on his own, and both of your decisions that will influence it!"

Pikachu let out a breath of relief.

"At least I can finally relax from the obsessed girls who want me."

The girls then glared at Pikachu intensely.

"But, I better prepare myself when they ask me again later…"

Pikachu then ran away from the girls to see some other Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Infernape POV:<strong>_

Well, looks like that's it. Sceptile and Blaziken, even those two Venusaurs are happy. I'm the only one. The only one so far without someone, so far.

"Infernape!"

I turned to see Pikachu running up to see me.

"Infernape, I need your help."

I just sighed and replied with a calm demeanor.

"If it involves those two, leave me out of it, I'm not fit to help you right now."

I just walked away without anyone seeing me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Off a coast a few metres a few metres away:<strong>_

I was alone in misery. No one would hear, see, or even detect me. Just the way it was meant for me.

"Infernape…"

I turned around and threw a fireball behind me out of rage.

"GRAGH! Why won't you people leave me alone!"

When the spot where I had shot the fireball disappeared, I just saw who I almost hit.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry…it's just-"

She stepped out revealing her identity, and surprisingly had no cinders or burns.

"Skitty…"

I just turned around and chucked a rock into the water.

"What do you want?"

She walked up to me and sat down beside me.

"Are you sad about the fact that it seems almost every Pokemon has someone, and you're moping over one girl, that one girl being Blaze?"

I just chucked a rock at the lake. She growled and stared at me with deep intensity.

"Well answer me!"

I just ignored her and I started walking away.

"Infernape, you-gragh!"

She leaped up and slapped me hard in the face with her tail.

"You need to get over her! You can't spend your entire life in misery! Just like I have! I had a crush on Pikachu and I'm fine over it!"

My eyes opened wide upon hearing her words.

"I had a crush on Pikachu! That is right! You heard me!"

I looked at her solemnly.

"But why?"

She just sighed.

"It was a little over a month ago. Me and Glaceon, who was an Eevee at the time, had a little dispute. It was a warm summer evening, it was girl's night, and May was in her bedroom for who knows what…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, Skitty Narration:<strong>_

We were all hanging out in the gym area outside of her room. We had Pokemon food packs open(Munchlax I'm pretty sure is male. I don't want to research and go in depth and figure out XD). Me, Eevee, Squirts, Blaze, Bulba, and Beautifly were in there. We had made sure all the "guys" especially Munchlax, were asleep, and nowhere near our region, as well as the others out of our hearing reach.

"Alright Skitty, Truth or Dare?"

I wasn't going to do another dare that had been given to me so I had went with a:

"Truth."

Eevee just smirked, where I realized I may have fallen into a trap.

"Alright, then who do you think is the cutest on Ash's Team?"

My face went red as a Scizor.

"I-uh…seriously?"

Eevee then sent me a glare of annoyance.

"If you don't I'll help you out. I say I think that little Pika is the cutest!"

I was shocked at the time. My jaw dropped as I couldn't believe it. The words just then stumbled out of my mouth in a mere second.

"But I do too…"

Everyone looked at me as I knew I had dropped the bomb on boys. Never like a guy that Eevee likes. This is where she sorta had her title of "Ice-Princess." She then pounced at me.

"SKITTY!"

I quickly countered by slapping her with my tail.

"I'll be the one to have his heart!"

A battle ensued between us, especially one that was similar to the one between Glaceon and Buneary earlier a few chapters ago. Eventually, one of us had to give up when we had no more counters. She was the first to speak.

"Huff…what…has…huff…he ever done…huff…for you?"

"He…huff…he had…huff…that one, no…huff…"

"Nothing…huff…he has done nothing…huff…for you."

Blaziken then looked at Eevee.

"Well, what about you?"

Eevee just smirked.

"He…huff…gave me his Oran Berry…huff…one time…huff…when Munchlax ate mine! Huff…"

I just collapsed onto the ground.

"Sorry Skitty, but it seems like he had made more moves on me, than you will ever get."

"You…stuck up…son…of…a…Sala-"

It then faded to black shortly after.

_**Flashback end.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Infernape POV:<strong>_

"So…sometimes, you just have to let go…"

Skitty just nodded and grasped a rock after explaining.

"I realized that after Pika never made any flirts or things like that after the last contest in Kanto."

"But how does this help me?"

"My point is, if you truly love Blaziken, you would want her to love Sceptile, then hope she will run back to you if her trust has been broken."

I just looked at the now scowling Skitty who was tightly grasping the rock in her hands.

"And I hope for that Glaceon gets to drop Pikachu's heart with the intensity of a thousand suns!"

I just stood up slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be "moving on" now…"

I then backed away slowly and exited the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person:**_

After Infernape left the forest, Skitty saw her bff Glaceon crying.

"Oh dear…"

Skitty walked up to Glaceon, who was accompanied by Delta the Lucario.

"It's ok, Glaceon. You know what I learned something from being single?"

"That you'll die alone and perish without love?"

Skitty just growled from the insult.

"I'm going to ignore that, but it's that you let the men, chase you."

Glaceon looked up to meet Skitty's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, men usually are the ones to make the moves. Remember? You made no moves while you were an Eevee or partial Glaceon, he always tried to spike a conversation with you."

"Sniff...you're right!"

"Until you became a psychotic rampaging beast that was just like Buneary. Make him notice you don't like him anymore, and let him chase you."

"Alright, thanks Skitty! You're the best!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, with Buneary:<strong>_

She was crying, probably a little bit more than a lot.

"Hey Buneary."

"Huh?"

Buneary looked up to see Glaceon looking down at her, she just scowled at the blue fox.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Huh?"

Glaceon just sighed.

"I'm no longer going to flirt while you are trying to flirt with him. If you wnat to do anything to him, you go ahead. I won't get in your way."

"You...mean it?"

"Yes, you can...do whatever you like, to Pika. I've lost interest in him."

By the time she said "lost interest", Buneary had zoomed off to find the yellow mouse.

"So you have truly lost interest in him?"

Glaceon just turned around to see Dana, who was helping to comfort Buneary.

"Yeah, I have."

"Does this have to do with the fact that you want Pikachu come after you by him making the moves stead of you?"

Glaceon became absolutely shocked.

"It's a girl intuition, I had some or many guys come after me. Piece of advice, make the small flirts in front of him. Here's one I used..."

Dana bent down and whispered some words in her ear.

"Oh, that is good."

"I know."

They took a look at the now over flirting Buneary, making moves that were pretty attractive, but pretty desperate that seemed to make Pikachu want to Glaceon intervene.

"HELP!"

Glaceon just smirked.

"A little bit more..."

Pikachu and Buneary were then running across the field, with Buneary doing mostly chasing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interior Oak Lab:<strong>_

"Why isn't anyone noticing the whirlpools in this entire story!"

"I don't know, maybe cause Yin-Yang never mentions the plot device enough?"

"Whatever, look at this!"

After Gary and Tracey argued in a very OOC way, Professor Oak showed the two a monitor.

"Look at this! The whirlpools in oceans regions are supposed to spin clockwise, but all of the whirlpools are spinning in the opposite direction!"

"So that means,"

"Yes Gary, something else must be creating those whirlpools! Is there anyone that is near the Pallet or out of the whirlpools range?"

Gary pressed a few buttons, and a few spots appeared on the screen.

"I see. I'll make a few calls to those guys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the labs:<strong>_

"Alright Bowser! Now use Fire Blast!"

"Dragon-nite!"

"Weavile! Move to the side and counter with Ice Shard!"

"Weavile!"

Paul and his newly established "girlfriend" were having a small battle to pass the time.

"You're doing such a great job Paul!"

"I could say the same about you Harmonia."

Paul was certainly wasn't himself. He for once was enjoying himself in battles.

"Sorry Kisaria, but this ends now! Weavile! Ice Beam!"

A bright blue ball builded up in-between Weavile's claws.

"Wea-"

"Alright then Paul! You want to finish this? Then here's a quick finish! BOWSER! HYPER BEAM!"

An orange/red/yellow ball was accumulating in the Dragon's mouth.

"Let's go!"

"Wea-vile!"

"Dragon-iiite!"

As the two attacks collided, they both refracted off each other, attacking the opponent.

"Oh no!"

Both Pokemon were down after the attacks collided. Harmonia then just smirked.

"Good battle Paul!"

Paul just smirked back as he returned his Pokemon.

"Again, same to you."

Ash and May then came out of the Pokemon Ranch.

"Hey guys, have you heard of the whirlpools that appeared nearly around the harbours?"

Brock then looked at the couple.

"Yeah, now the guests can't leave because of them blocking the place."

"The professor made some calls; a few guys should arrive soon."

Soon above the hill, there were some sounds of motors buzzing, and the three of them to be exact.

"That must be them!"

Soon, three different colored bike-type vehicles came down with three different Pokemon trainers in them. Ash then turned to face them and spoke.

"So, you guys made it."

The first trainer had short tan brown hair, yellow eyes, and had a white stripe across his face from his cheeks to the other. He wore a bright blue jacket, black pants, and one of his hands had a black machine attached to it. He also had a pair of frameless goggles on his face. A simple nod of the head was pointed to him.

"We just received the call, be lucky we have the most knowledge on this."

"Hey, he's the same age as me, so don't criticize him."

A boy with brownish red spiked hair, with goggles hanging from his neck, green eyes, flashing a yellow vest, and black sweats emerged from a white hover bike. His hand also was covered in a machine connected to his shoulder.

"And I believe you would remember me him."

Ash took a look at the trainer in the red and black bike.

"Well, long time no see."

The third trainer had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and red hoodie, black cargo pants, and black military ranger boots. His hood was mostly covering his head. He also had

"Well, Ash, it's been a long time."

"Will, you came too?"

Everyone just looked at the third trainer.

"You know this guy?"

Ash looked at them.

"Yeah, old friend before he left."

Ash then began to talk about his old friend's past, while out in the whirlpools…

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the eye of the storm:<strong>_

A ambiguous black figure was seen, generating tornadoes and whirlpools with its tail. A few men in white suits were standing behind it.

"You're going to regret ever meeting us, Will…"

The red eyes shot out from the tornadoes.

"ROAAAARRRRR!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gah. Ok, technically, this could be called a filler chapter for some reasons, but things will tie up soon, I really hate hiatuses. And now, for some more claimers:<strong>_

_**Harmonia Kisaria is owned by Me, Yin-Yang Yo-Yo.**_

_**Will is owned by AshlovesMay4ever.**_


	14. Target Acquired! Let's go!

_***shows me in a lab***_

_**Yes, I have acquired the perfect pokemon! Now, I will use it for my fanfiction! Ahahahahaha!**_

_**Mewtwo: Insane little punk.**_

_**Son of a salamence! When the hell did you get in here?**_

_**Mewtwo: The bigger question is, when are you finishing this piece of fan**?**_

_**What does that make your story?**_

_**Mewtwo:….**_

_**Exactly.**_

_**Mewtwo: Shut up.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. I do however own a copy of Firered, Leafgreen, Pearl, Platinum, SoulSilver, and Black versions of the games.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Target Acquired! Let's go!<strong>_

_**Ash POV:**_

"And that's how me and Will became friends."

As I finished telling them of how I met Will, he turned around and started digging through his bike.

"Now, with all the pleasantries aside, there are some things that need to be addressed and taken care of. Wes?"

The tan haired man, also known as Wes, nodded as he pulled out a laptop.

"Alright then, as we all know, we have that storm outbreak and the case of whirlpools that have caused those large climate, weather and tidal wave fluctuations around all the regions."

Will then placed a disc in the laptop.

"And with the calculations, analysis, and data we received from the Professor, we are able to determine a location of the source."

Three green dots then appeared on screen. I turned to look and saw Will was talking to the guy in reddish-brown hair.

"Michael, you have the proper equipment for the battle?"

"Yeah, I also have something that has been requested for you Ash."

Michael then opened a box and handed a robotic arm and a weird eyepiece device to me.

"What the heck is this?"

"It's a sort of stat scouter. It's was newly made, and it's the latest model, fresh from Orre's Pokemon HQ Lab."

I was still boggled at the weird device. Will then just sighed as he tried to explain the scouter.

"It's basically a device that allows you to view your Pokemon's stats, moves, and their conditions. It also can display types and the items it's holding. And it's not just limited to your Pokemon. You can observe other Trainer's Pokemon, but it's a bit limited on what the scouter will give you about the opponents Pokemon."

I just nodded as I slipped the device on my face.

"Alright then, let's see this in action!"

As I turned it on, various letters and numbers started showing up on the eyepiece's screen.

"Ok! Pikachu! Just stand still for a second!"

"Pika!"

On the screen, it then showed Pikachu's stats, moves, type advantages and disadvantages, as well as its physical condition on screen.

"It works! I can even see his possible moves!"

I then looked at the robotic arm confusingly.

"So, what's this all about?"

"Oh! Heh heh. Yeah, this is the newer model in the technology of the snag machine, which basically can catch other Trainers Pokemon."

I was just absolutely baffled. What good is catching another Trainer's Pokemon?

"Don't worry, we're not actually going to steal them. We are catching them from the wrong people who have created Pokemon that been used for weapons."

"What Pokemon are we exactly looking for to "help" then?"

"What they have created creatures called Shadow Pokemon."

"I have to ask now, what is a Shadow Pokemon?"

I then heard some clicking and rattling from behind us. It was Wes, putting on a snag machine of his own.

"Shadow Pokemon are mistreated beings that have lost all shred of their emotions and meaning other than to destroy. They know no better, and they can only be seen with our scouters and other signs. The humans in particular had shut their hearts artificially. They even remember who they were. They were known to attack trainers or themselves, causing fits of destruction and rampage, and we barely survived the last three encounters that had came upon us."

Wes then showed us a journal entry.

"They are the ones responsible. Team Cipher."

Cipher? I read what had been displayed in the journal.

"Day 53, Team Cipher has been destroyed once again, barely escaping with our lives, but we have also shut down their latest experiment and probably their most powerful Pokemon yet. But the project was still in development, so the weapon was never finished in development. However, we were able to discover one of their most deadly tools that made them to close off the hearts of the Pokemon, but also at a faster rate of the creation of Shadow Pokemon. A shadow syringe. It can be injected into a Pokemon that can artificially close the hearts through their nerves connected to their emotions and brainwaves."

Wes then wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Uh, are you ok?"

Wes then sniffed a little before facing his grasping onto something. It was a necklace.

"I'm fine, it's just, we're now facing something stronger than we could have ever imagined in the entire Pokemon Universe."

Will then just turned around to stare at Wes with intense eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud Wes, will you forget her for one minute!"

Wes turned to meet his glare with his own.

"We're on a mission to save the world and you are concerned over a girl that was almost no use to us? Move on! She is no longer a part to be with you! This isn't a sitcom or a piece of Internet fanfiction! Just give up on that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Wes went up and punched him straight in the face, hard.

"No one."

He cracked his fists.

"No one."

Wes then ran up and slammed a right hook to Will's face again.

"NO ONE EVER CALLS RUI THAT!"

Wes then became an angry animal that couldn't be tamed. Most of us stood there in shock as Wes was beating Will up in pure rage.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu quickly shocked them both and they were quickly put to the ground. I then stood above Will.

"Alright, for one Will, that was extremely insensitive. But Wes, you don't have to go and beat the tar out of Will to feel better."

Will then scowled at me, but then I shifted my gaze towards Wes.

"Now, Wes, who is Rui?"

Wes then weakly gave me necklace that he was clutching earlier.

"Oh…"

In the necklace was a photo of a red head girl with a blue jean jacket, a white skirt, and had a purple tank top, with Wes. It looked like she was celebrating with him or something from a victory. I noticed that the part covering the photo was cracked a bit.

"What happened?"

"Long story…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wes POV Hours earlier:<strong>_

Me and Rui were hanging around the Under, a basement battle arena that was designed for underground Pokemon battles. I was taking Rui shopping. I was just being nice. Everything was peaceful for the most part, until we ran into trouble along the way.

"Did you hear that?"

I turned around to see just more darkness. I sent out Espeon and Umbreon just in case we would be attacked. Rui backed up a little bit.

"Show yourself coward!"

"Wes! Look out!"

"What?"

Rui then ran up and shoved me out of my spot where I was.

"AH!"

"Rui!"

When she fell down, I found a small dart type needle in her arm. When I was able to pull it out pf her skin, I immediately noticed the serum that had been shot into her skin.

"Oh no…please no, Rui! Pull yourself together!"

She then stood up.

"Wes? I have something you should know."

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the power of the dart didn't affect her. But when she had her eyes still and icy cold, something was wrong.

"You are a waste of my time."

I reeled back in shock of her statement.

"No, it can't be, Rui…please, you're not like this!"

"Oh, but am I? You just never experienced it before."

She then kicked me in the stomach as hard as she could.

"GAH!"

"Heheheh. I never knew seeing someone else's pain could be so enjoyable!"

Rui has never been like this, the Shadow Serum must have done something to her mind that had similar effects to the Shadow Pokemon.

"And now…"

I then felt her hand go inside my pants. And no, it was not meant for an innuendo.

"No…not my card…"

As she took my trainer card, she logged on to a randomly and conveniently placed PC.

"Now, which Pokemon will help me the most, hmm Wes?"

Access for the Pc worked, and she took one of my most powerful Pokemon.

"How about your Metagross? An interesting Psychic type…"

I tried getting up to attack, so I shortly grasped a Pokeball from the side of my belt.

"Oh no you don't!"

As I took hold of my belt, I received an attack from my own Metagross.

"Metagross! Meteor Mash!"

Metagross then struck me in the back. And she left me there while muttering words that I would never forget, for they had left a deep scar in my chest.

"I never loved you anyway."

She then tossed the necklace I gave her and stepped on it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wes POV Present Time:<strong>_

And as I finished my sentence, I felt my tears coming back.

"And, I never saw her again from that point. I lost all that I had knew about her, and she was no longer the person I knew. It breaks my heart."

I then started crying into my sleeve again.

"Wes, don't cry man, we need our best trainers right? So, don't worry, we'll get her back from those guys."

I then cheered myself up and wiped my face.

"Right! We're going to save them! As well as those Shadow Pokemon!"

Ash then stood up and walked over to his Pokemon.

"Alright, for this battle, I'm going to need my best team. Pikachu, Sceptile, Infernape, Gible, Squirtle, and Swellow, you guys got my back right!"

Soon, fist pumps from those Pokemon were heard.

"Alright, meet my team!"

The first had a sleek black body with a pair of crimson cat or fox-like eyes and yellow bands on its long, pointed ears and bushy, foxlike tail. It was my Umbreon. The second had lavender fur, large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises. She was my Espeon. My next three were the Johto starter final forms. I had a Meganium, Typholsion and a Feraligatr. I could tell that everyone was a bit surprised at my Team so far. My final Pokemon was Hariyama. Not a big deal really. Just then, May decided to get her team, and so did Micheal, so we were set for an attack!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash POV Professor Oak's Lab:<strong>_

The people that were going on this journey were me, Wes, Micheal, Will, and my girlfriend May.

"Alright, the whirlpools can't be crossed like whirlpools in Johto. We can't cross it with the move Whirlpool, so we need a plan of action to enter the Orre region. This island right here is the place we are at, and here is Citadark Island, the base of the enemy headquarters. This is where we need to strike, but the storms have also blocked our only ways into the island. This is a problem, since they cover about every direction possible to get in."

"So, how are we supposed to get in this thing if there are no entrances?"

"Well, we might have an opening if we can turn the tide of the weather or there is some sort of gap to enter it through."

"How? None of our Pokemon knows a weather changing move, on a side note, you said there are no gaps!"

May then lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wait! Harmonia's Charizard knows Sunny Day!"

My face lit up just like hers.

"She and Paul could be a distraction to be on the move!"

"Alright let's get moving!"

Will then shook his head.

"Not yet, have to be careful, there could be some spies out at sea, and what if her Pokemon is to weak for the storms?"

"Hey, don't diss her!"

Will then just sighed.

"I'll take Night –Slash with us for better success."

"I guess…"

"Now, other things to be taken care of. We need a support base team."

Will then turned on the monitor to show another bleeping dot.

"This is my home base that I have set up a few years ago. It's small, but it will suffice for our operations and plans. It also has equipment that the Professors can monitor us with."

Just then, Professor Oak and Gary came in the room.

"So we will be going in that base on that map? Can we even make it there?"

Will just nodded.

"It also has a gap for infiltration that we can enter, but it's very small, so with the power of two Sunny Days, we are going to be able to expand that gap and make our way in Citadark."

"So, anyway we look at it, it's a guarantee that we will be able to go in."

"Yeah. The professors will keep in check through our scouters. And if anyone snags a Shadow Pokemon it will be sent to them for purification later on with Professor Krane."

We then started moving out, for we had to save a new threat more terrifying than anything we ever faced before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kanto Seas:<strong>_

I was hanging on the back of Squirtle's shell, which was the Pokemon I used to help me cross the water.

"This the place?"

We then arrived at a small island that had a few palm trees inhabiting it. The main structure that had shown up in the middle of nowhere was a medium sized beach shack, which had a satellite dish on the top. There was also some other machines around it, but it really didn't seem that important.

"Professors, here is your lab for the next few hours."

They then went inside, while me, Paul, Harmonia, May, Will, Wes, and Micheal looked at the impending doom ahead of us.

"Alright, You two create the distraction."

Paul took hold of his Gastrodon and sent out his Ninjask. Harmonia got out Liz and Bowser for their part in the attack. Will then clutched his Pokeball.

"Let's go! Night-Slash!"

When he sent out his pokemon, it was something that I hadn't anticipated. It was a Charizard, but it's entire body was black.

"A shiny?"

Will just nodded.

"You two! Be ready!"

I got on Squirtle again, May took out her Wartortle, Wes rode his Feraligatr, and Micheal rode upon Vaporeon.

"NOW! Liz! Use Sunny Day!"

"Night-Slash! Use Sunny Day as well!"

As they both fired a ball of yellow light into the air. When it passed the clouds, the skies then cleared out , changing the harsh storm weather into a more calm Sunny Weather.

"Now be on guard! There could be guards out here!"

We then started to advance our Pokemon forward through the seas. I felt something was wrong, until a reading appeared on my scouter.

"PAUL! TO YOUR LEFT!"

"Ninjask! Use Giga Drain to the left!"

"Nin-jask!"

As two green energy vines attacked the left, it was revealed to be a "Cipher" grunt, who the Pokemon we attacked was a Poliwrath. As soon as it arised from the surface, my scouter went haywire and started showing other symbols and letters until it said: Shadow Pokemon.

"Ash! Your Aura Reader function went off! That means it has detected a Shadow Pokemon! You must snag it! NOW!"

As soon as Ninjask let go of it's attack, I looked at my snag machine confusingly.

"Just think of the motions of throwing a Pokeball, it should materialze into your hand so you can use it!"

I just nodded slightly as I turned my hat back.

"Go!"

As I said that, a pokeball materialized in the snag machine hand.

"Snag ball!"

As the ball opened up, it took hold of the "Shadow" Poliwrath and it was caught inside the ball. It wiggled three times, and it returned to my hand.

"Now send it back to the laboratory!"

I hit a few keys on the snag machine, and the Pokeball was teleported immediately to the lab. I then turned to look ahead.

"Aw crap!"

I saw that the spies that were a part of cipher had seen us, and they started attacking.

"Paul! Harmonia! Keep these guys busy we need to get inside Citadark!"

They nodded as soon as Harmonia used her two Dragons to create a line of dismantled enemies that we then sped across to the shore.

"Good luck you guys…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Citadark Isle, May POV:<strong>_

After barely making it alive from the large mass of grunts, along with a few Shadow Pokemon long the way, we were able to dock on the isle and hide behind some shadowy mountains.

"Ash, what do we do?"

Michael then interrupted him.

"We wait for that elevator."

We took a small glance and saw a white tube like thing.

"Look! It's coming!"

Soon enough, a grunt in the same white uniform came out, but his neck was quickly snapped like Snake's grab from SSBB. It turned out to be Will who snapped his neck.

"He's amazing."

Ash then smiled.

"Good ol' Will."

We then started running towards the elevator which was still open.

"Where we heading?"

Micheal then quickly smashed a button.

"The douche behind this madness."

Soon, the elevator shot up to the "top floor". But as we exited, there were four passage corridors.

"What the-they redesigned the entire thing? We're never going to find our way around!"

Ash then had an idea face.

"Split up! I will take the center hall, Will, you take care of the farthest left, Wes, takes the farthest right, Micheal will take the one closest to the Wes's passage, and May will take the one closest to the Will's."

We then took our separate paths, but it was just one long straight corridor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person:<strong>_

Unknown to them, the five passages just led them towards a battle. In each room, there was a dark hooded figure in each of the rooms, where they wore scouters that were similar to Ash's. A communication was then heard.

"Hey, they're coming our way."

"No problem, you guys have your end of a double battle right?"

"Yes, just handle your sides of the battle, you're battling your own boyfriend right?"

"He never was. But now I have transferred to the shadows. They won't stand a chance against the five of us, right?"

"Of course, just keep your head in check in battle."

"Shut up. I know."

As the communication ended, the voice just snickered.

"They all don't stand a chance against the Shadow Five!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooray for ultimate suspense! <strong>_

_**Mewtwo: Does it matter?**_

_**Shut up! I think this is the first time I haven't mentioned anything about Blaziken or Sceptile in a chapter. Whatever, **__**I own Harmonia Kisaria. Will belongs to Ashlovesmay4ever, along with his team. Stay tuned! For who is the Shadow Five?**_


	15. The Shadow Five Part 1

_**Geez, this thing is already on it's 15th chapter! Thank to those who have commented or left a large review on this thing! Especially the Shiny Gengar, itssupereefective, and beastmode953. Please enjoy a new installment of my story!**_

_**Dislcaimers: Arceus, I don't even own Pokemon!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: The Shadow Five, Michael and Wes<strong>_

_**Outside Citadark Isle:**_

"Arceus! Just how many of them are there?"

There was an onslaught of a large amount of grunts. Harmonia and Paul were soon struggling against the mere numbers of Pokémon against them.

"Crap! We're screwed!"

The numbers of enemies were shortly decimating their Pokémon.

"Paul!"

"Harmonia! I don't want to lose you now!"

Alas, they struggled to stay afloat, using some broken wood planks, they were in firing range of the enemy.

"Harmonia, if we don't make it through this attack, I want to say that I love you."

"I'll spend my last moments with you too Paul."

They both reached and grasped each other's hands, shutting their eyes, seeing that the Hyper Beam had started closing in on them, waiting for the end. It seemed it was over for them…

"Don't say your goodbyes just yet!"

"Huh?"

As the Hyper Beam almost hit them, it was intercepted by one of the same attack.

"Let's go Destiny! Thunderbolt!"

A shock of electricity then took out the Flying Dragonite in the air that attacked them. Harmonia then turned and saw a trainer in a blue hoodie, and tan colored cargo pants standing upon a Blastiose, along with another trainer who had a green jacket along with jeans and a bandana around his neck while riding a Quagsire. Harmonia's face had then brightened instantly from the sight of the two trainers.

"Yoh! So glad to see you guys!"

"Well, it seems that you're getting you're getting your butt kicked, so might as well help right?"

The second trainer then smirked as a Porygon-Z shot another Pokémon out of the sky.

"You guys are all washed up."

Yoh just rolled his eyes at his companions.

"Jac, not now."

Some larger looking grunts then arose from the islands, their shouts could be heard twenty miles away.

"We will mount your heads on our walls!"

Yoh then just sent out a Skarmory, Aerodactyl, and a Gyrados, and just smirked at the incoming weaklings.

"Dust these **es!"

As the command was said and done, volleys of energy based attacks and balls were shot from their mouths and or wings.

"Haha! Take that!"

Soon enough, more grunts started showing up on some other weapons, such as guns.

"Crap, we're screwe-"

"Koyuki! Ice Beam!"

The Milotic then shot out of the water and a blue frosty beam shot a flying Scizor and caused the Pokémon into the grunts wielding weapons.

"Now what can be taking those guys in there so long?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wes POV:<strong>_

I was just running. Running, running, running, running. It seemed endless. All that was seen were an endless amount of room in this dark hallway. Then, something then just occurred to me.

"D'oh! Typhlosion!"

As I sent out my fire type, his back flared up revealing more room and light for me to see.

"Well, that seems about right."

As I walked forwards, I eventually found a doorframe, as it seemed that it was expecting me.

"I have a bad feeling about this room…"

I entered the dark room, I heard some boots hitting the ground getting eventually louder as it seemed it was getting closer.

"Something's coming!"

I then was able to see who was coming towards me.

"Rui, what are you-"

"SHORYUKEN!"

I then felt her fist connect to my chin in an upper motion, also known as an uppercut. Eventually, after the large hit, I hit the ground hard.

"As they say Wes, Ya-tah."

"Ergh…"

My eyes then averted to meet the now quote on quote "Shadow" Rui. Her shorts have been shortened to a pair of short shorts, as well as her tank top and jacket was replaced with a black top that only went down to above her stomach. She had a purple spiked choker around her neck, as well as her two pigtails that were once in her hair had been changed to a very cute ponytail even though she was extremely evil from the Shadow Serum. And as much as I wanted to have my head go into love fantasies, I knew that I had to save her from Cipher first.

"Ha!"

And sadly, my mind wandered into another fantasy, I felt a kick to my face that made me hit the floor with my head, leaving a few skid marks along the face.

"Ah, I love that twisted look of pain on your face."

I stood up as Typhlosion then came in front of me.

"Rui! You're not a sadist! Snap out of it! Please!"

Her face then changed to a scowl.

"Shut up!"

She then sent out a Floatzel to battle.

"If you won't listen to me, then I'm going to snap you out of it!"

Typhlosion then rammed his fist full of electricity into Floatzel.

"Float!"

"Typhlosion then dived at Floatzel with its head in a wind motion."

"Floatzel…"

"Grrr…return!"

As she called her Pokémon back, I noticed her pupils changed a bit.

"Surf!"

My attention shifted back to the battle, just to see Typhlosion get knocked out by a Nidoqueen."

"Feraligatr!"

As my blue croc came out, I was ready to end this immediately.

"Aqua Tail!"

But as the attack started reeling towards the Nidoqueen, the thing stuck its paws out.

"What!"

"Now Nidoqueen!"

As her Nidoqueen took hold of Feraligatr's tail, thunderbolts came out and started shocking him.

"Grrrgh! Feraligatr, Ice Punch!"

His eyes opened wide and managed to send out a right hook of an icy punch, making it collide into Nidoqueen's jaw.

"KAIOKEN!-I mean, DRAGON DANCE TIMES THREE!"

Rui then reeled back a bit.

"Times what?"

As she finished her sentence, a fist collided into Nidoqueen's jaw, followed up by a combo.

"Impudent little-"

"Rui! I'm going to make you wake up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michael's POV:<strong>_

Who the hell designed this place? It's just like an endless hall!

"Flareon! Do you see anything up ahead? Or anything else for that matter?"

I then saw her point at a door frame.

"Well, that's, awfully convenient."

As I walked in, I felt something shoot by my foot.

"Oh sweet crap."

"Hello again Michael, it's been awhile."

I was now facing the man who I knew who would be back for more since his last defeat. He had a blue coat, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Ardos. You revived Cipher again for the second time in a row. Didn't Will make it clear that if you did, we would kick your sorry butt again?"

Ardos just frowned.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to put you in your place boy."

I then got my trusty old pal Flareon.

"Hmph, Electivire!"

As Flareon got in front of me, a large electric type, also known as the evolved form of Electabuzz emerged in front of my red fox.

"Earthquake!"

"Flareon! Quick Attack!"

Before Electivire could crash into the ground, Flareon hit him in the face, causing him to reel over and Flareon was within perfect firing distance of one of my favorite moves.

"Fire Blast!"

A fireball came out of Flareon's mouth, spraying itself into five points on Electivire. Ardos just scowled while I had a smug look.

"What's the matter Ardos? Having trouble with me? Will is a lot stronger than both of us! Could have learned from that loss!"

"What in the name have you done? You were not this strong the last time we fought!"

"Silly Ardos, you forgot that we trainers train! Unlike you reforming and hiding behing your projects!"

I could see him steaming from my witty antics.

"YOU SON OF A-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wes's POV:<strong>_

"Espeon…"

I reluctantly held my pokeball as I called her back from the battle. Nothing seemed to be working. All my battles, everything I said, it didn't seem to do anything to get through to her. However, even though all of this crap, I just smiled.

"Well, didn't expect you of all people to smile in the pinnacle of your certain demise."

I just sent out my last resort, even though he wasn't part of my main team, he somehow got into my bike, so I tapped a few commands into my snag machine, a pokeball materialized in front of me.

"You are going to get out of that trance. Rui, you're coming back to me, no matter what it takes!"

As the Pokeball opened up, it revealed her favorite Pokémon, where she would have usually cried to see.

"Plusle!"

As my little friend came out, he was going to greet Metagross, the Pokemon she took from me, and Rui, but I stopped him before he could have gotten hurt.

"Plusle…"

"That's right Rui, the one you had considered the cutest of my team. Are you honestle willing to throw away a bond that you had built up so much with me and Plusle?"

I then took a small glance at Plusle's eyes, where they had showed a large tint of sadness. He understood what was happening, and I could feel his soul hoping that she would come back to us.

"Rrgh…"

She then immediately fell to her knees, grasping hold of her head as if she was fighting a demon, but in reality, she was fighting to regain her true personality. Her pupils had started changing between Shadow and normal/pure, as well as her auras also spiked.

"Agh!"

I was starting to see the light of hope; it was going to shine through her heart.

"Ergh…I-I-I-ICE PUNCH!"

I just scowled as I tried again, but I had to first figure how to get Plusle out of the line of fire.

"Plusle! Double Team!"

As my electric mouse moved into multiple copies, I then had to strike Metagross down, but I knew Plusle had the power, but it was going to take a small while.

"Metagross, Earthquake!"

As Metagross raised his leg, I smirked, as this was the opportunity needed.

"Alright! Now use Copycat!"

Plusle leaped into the air and shot a yellow ball at Metagross and it came back within seconds.

"Now! Copycat, Earthquake!"

Plusle dived down feet first, smashing itself into Metagross's skull, making it reel back from the impact.

"You-Metagross, stop fooling around and take hold of it with Psychic!"

"ME-ta!"

I then saw the blue light surround Plusle.

"Plusle!"

I was panicking, Plusle was never meant for the battle of course, but I had still felt some tears rolling down my cheek.

"Discharge! Quickly!"

"Plus-"

I could see that Plusle was struggling so much to use Discharge.

"Lift him Metagross."

Soon Psychic was lifting the poor thing into the air.

"Hyper Beam, finish him."

"SLE!"

I then saw that Plusle was able to concentrate Discharge into a small wave like beam, while Hyper Beam collided with it.

"Plusle! Please hang in!"

I could see that Plusle wasn't obviously ready or made for battles, but somehow it was able to hold it's own against someone like Metagross.

"You pest!"

"Rui! Please! You can't!"

But my pleas were in vain once again as I saw Metagross power up Hyper Beam and it was pushing back the Discharge wave.

"Oh no!"

"Writhe in pain Plusle!"

The Hyper Beam then burst through and crashed Plusle into a wall.

"Plusle!"

I then started running to catch Plusle as he was falling. She was trueley heartless. That shadow serum is the thing hitting me in the heart, knowing I might never see her true personality again.

"Rui…"

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Rui started approaching me while she called back Metagross. I just saw everything about was no longer there.

"It seems you lost your will to fight Wes. How adorable…"

A kick was then sent to my face, making me taste dirt, again.

"However, this will be no fun. Guess I'll have to enjoy your faces of pain."

I knew I had to fight back, but I couldn't. She punched me in the face.

"I can see your nose bleeding Wes."

I grabbed my bleeding nose trying to stop blood flow.

"I'm also surprised that your jaw is still intact actually. You're hard."

I just sighed as I wiped my nose.

"One choice left."

"What?"

I grabbed her face and slammed my lips into hers.

"Mmph-!"

Rui…

"Please, become normal…"

As I finished my kiss, she scowled at me, and I felt her fist connect to my face again.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

I then had some tears coming in my eyes. It didn't work. I had no other tools of purification, for my scents were all expended, and my Time Flutes were all destroyed for purifying the three Johto legends.

"No…all hope is lost."

Rui then held her hand out.

"It would be such a waste to leave you here. You could join us, and we can be together forever like you wished."

I then swatted her hand away.

"As much as I love you, I will not succumb to evil to be with you!"

I then stood up and turned around.

"Rui, if it's like this, then, goodbye."

I knew I was a vital member for our team, but what good can I do if I can't defeat a simple trainer like Rui, who wasn't even a trainer. I then unstrapped my snag machine and I gave them to Rui.

"What's this crap?"

I then found something from her pocket.

"That's my-"

Rui then dropped all my stuff as I raised the object from her pocket to my head.

"It's your gun Rui, I know, there's just some things that can't be avoided. If you still have some purity, take my stuff and give it to the others before you battle them. I'm just useless if I can't battle and defeat you."

I held the trigger towards my head.

"Rui, never forget. I will always love you. Goodbye…sweetheart."

As I closed my eyes, I squeezed the trigger until,

"NO!"

I felt that Rui had pushed me, making me lose my grip, seeing the gun fall out. We both fell to the ground, where she was on top of me, and I saw her eyes had returned to normal.

"I can't let you do that! Please, don't!"

"Rui, you're, normal."

"Wes, thank you, for saving me, although I have a question."

"Uh…sure, shoot."

"How do I look in this 'dark' outfit? It's a bit revealing and uncomfortable for my tastes."

I just smiled and grabbed her face.

"Just even better than what I expected."

I moved my lips towards hers, and I then felt the scenario unfold as she started taking off my jacket and shirt while I just chuckled at her, and kissed her face again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Michael's POV:<strong>_

"Wow. This is too easy."

I had him up to his lst Pokemon, Alakazam, while my Umbreon was ready to sick him.

"Grrr…impudent little boy! Don't you know your place?"

"Yes, that be kicking your butt, the head of Cipher for the second time in a row."

Ardos just smirked.

"Well, too bad you have to fight the rest of the trainers to find the real mastermind."

"What?"

"That's right, I'm not in charge this time Michael."

Umbreon just growled at him and his Pokemon.

"Go! Faint Attack!"

"Alakazam! Focus Blast!"

Sadly, Focus Blast hit me first, but I had a new plan.

"Toxic!"

"What?"

I had managed to get poisoned, and luckily, thanks to my Scouter, I was able to see it had Inner Focus rather than Synchronize.

"Son of a Salamence!"

I could see he was losing control very easily.

"Now! It's time to finish this!"

Umbreon then ran up and started biting Alakazam's arm.

"Now! Snag Ball!"

My hand had a materialized Pokeball in it.

"Go!"

The Snag Ball, more specifically a Premier Ball, hit the Alakazam.

"Damn you!"

After three wiggles, it came back into my hand.

"Well, looks like you're screwed Ardos."

"Oh go to hell!"

I then connected a punch to his face.

"Now, who's the guy behind all this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will's POV:<strong>_

Well, things can't get anymore stupid than it already has. I 'm having my Night Slash guide me through this forsaken maze of a tunnel, until I saw a locked door.

"Well, it shouldn't be problem breaking through this door right?"

Two seconds later, an explosion broke the door open wide. However, my eyes were wide at who was on the other side.

"No, this isn't possible!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I do own Harmonia Kisaria, and the 2 new Ocs, Jac and Yoh, who I am promoting for a new story after this! Their profiles will be avialable on my Profile in the OC sections soon. Oh, and Will is owned by AshlovesMay4ever. I also made seeral references in this story, if you get them, then good for you!<strong>_


	16. The Shadow Five Part 2

_**Chapter 16:The Shadow Five Part 2, The Last Reserves**_

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, I had planned this to be one chapter, however, some things have kept me from writing for now, so I decided to give you all an update since I haven't for awhile on this fanfiction. Shout out to beastmode953, itssupereffective, and The Shiny Gengar! Peace, thanks and check those homies out!<strong>

**Disclaimer: NO ONE ON THIS SITE WILL EVER OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p><em>Will's POV:<em>

I looked in front of me, seeing who I didn't expect after years of imprisonment.

"Evice! I thought that you were in prison by Wes! Arrested by the Orre police force no less!"

It was in fact the original boss of Team Cipher, he was a short stouty man, where he wore a pair of tight pants, an oddly tight gray vest, along with a brown jacket.

"I was in prison for my first attempt for our Shadow Pokemon scheme, but with some help from my past team and a new associate, I had escaped."

I just had a smirk and laughed a bit.

"Heh heh, a good one. However, I will show you no mercy from success."

"We will just see about that."

He then threw in a Pokeball, emerging from the capsule a Salamence.

"Well, a battle to the skies? Night-Slash! Take him down!"

A purple wispy ball of energy then started building in his mouth.

"Dragon Pulse!"

The energy then shot out of the Black Charizard's mouth, streams seething and flying towards the other Dragon-Type.

"Salamence! Squash him!"

A battle cry was initiated, sending an orange meteor rocks to fall from the sky.

"Night-Slash, keep using Dragon Pulse!"

"You will die!"

Our Pokémon seemed evenly matched, until the Salamence did something unexpected.

"Now we'll…"

Evice had pulled his hand back.

"Finish it!"

As he threw his hand forwards, a cascade of yellow shot attacks started flying out of the Salamence's mouth.

"That looks like a homing shot!"

Night-Slash then started flying higher than into the skies quickly avoiding the "homing shots" but didn't seem that much to avoid.

"Is something the matter?"

"Enough with the Sonic Generations references!"

A swipe of the orange purple claw then slashed up against the Salamence's face.

"Finish it!"

Night-Slash raised a few rocks above his head, splitting them and raining them on top of Salamence.

"Have a taste of the Rock Slide."

Evice just scowled.

"Well this is inconvienient."

"I agree."

Evice then just smirked evilly, for I knew something was up.

"Scizor!"

A Scizor then came out, which my Aura Reader Scouter activated.

"It's a Shadow Pokemon!"

"And, with the modifications to the Shadow syringe and wide diversity of moves for my Scizor, we can do this! Scizor, Shadow Bullet!"

Scizor's "fist" then lit up in a Shadowy Aura, creating a combination of fast hits that neither me or Night-Slash could see to counter.

"Good Arceus, even my scouter could track those punches. That move, it was like a-"

"A Bullet Punch is the set of words that you are looking for."

Night-Slash then started struggling to get up after the blow.

"Itssupereffective(this is not a typo, this is an author reference) most of the time huh?"

I just smirked at his ignorance from what situation that he put himself in.

"But so are yoou! Flare Blitz!"

Night-Slash's eyes fired up in intensity and in a flash, charged at a blinding speed in a blue flame towards Scizor.

"Shadow Bullet!"

Scizor's fist however came came first and punched the Charizard's wing, but the flames made the Bug/Steel type catch fire quickly.

"Full Power!"

The Black Charizard opened his mouth and blue flames shot in a stream against the Bug/Steel type.

"Scizor…"

"You weakling, get off your lazy bottom and use Shadow Impact!"

"More Shadow Moves?"

Scizor's body then covered itself in a spiral of shadowy purple aura, charging itself straight for Night-Slash.

"That looks like a shadow version of Giga Impact!"

I just cocked my head in amusement.

"Alright then, TIME TO GO BEASTMODE(943 XD)!"(Note: This again has been done on purpose referencing an author.)

"Char!"

Charizard's body then lit up in a fiery orange aura.

"Finish this!"

A fireball then came out and hit the Scizor full blast.

"Snag ball!"

A Great Ball then instantly materialized into my hand.

"No!"

The Scizor then got sucked into the blue and red ball capsule that was in my in hand.

"You are starting to lose your touch Evice, seeing that you are barely able to handle me."

A Slowking then appeared right next to him.

"Return."

I called Night-Slash back, switching it for a new Pokemon.

"Lucario."

Lucario had then took a defensive stance, looking at his new opponent.

"Now, I'm going to end this in ten seconds."

"Quite a bluff Will. But it will just be a bluff and nothing more-"

"Dark Pulse!"

"What in the-"

A Dark wave first charged in his hands of black and purple sound waves then shot out and hit the Water/Psychic type.

"Five more seconds, Shadow Ball!"

The a dark purple blob of shadows then gathered in his hands, firing it like he would with an Aura Sphere.

"Slowking…"

Slowking then fell to the ground, fainting.

"You are starting to irritate me."

I just had a neutral expression.

"Personally, I would prefer my fist right up your you know what to tell me where you took him."

"Imbecile!"

"Face it, nothing has changed for the better for you. Your strategies and Pokémon have been completely decimated. You have no army nor have you any new Pokémon. Your strongest Pokemon was that Tyranitar, but Wes got that. Aggoron is completely useless against Lucario. You are screwed over."

Evice just growled.

"Well, looks like I'll show you,"

His hand reeled back.

"The power of Cipher Head Evice!"

A pokeball was sent out, showing a green dinosaur type thing, and no, it was not a Yoshi.

"A Tyranitar! But how? Wes caught yours, and there's barely any in Kanto and Johto!"

"I can always train new Larvitars to turn to Tyranitars. It's what we trainers do don't we Will?"

"Lucario, end this."

Lucario then sped up in front of the Tyranitar and started beating the ** out of the green dino.

"Be a waste to use that technique we have been working on, so, we will just end this!"

Lucario then stuck his palm out in front of Tyrantiar's face.

"Force Palm."

It fired a huge light green blast from its paw at the opponent, instantly making the Tyranitar faint.

"How in the hell are you finishing these fights so fast?"

"I have no idea myself. The author just wants to get this battle out of the way for a double battle that has much more meaning to fill some gaps."

A voice could be heard down the dark hall.

"I RESENT THAT COMMENT YOU JERK!"

"Well then, Aggron! I summon you to the battle!"

From the pokeball arisen a massive Aggron, radiating a shadowy aura that my scouter soon going haywire, along with emitting a roar that was so powerful that is was creating a wave of wind.

"Argh, what is this? This Aggron is nothing like the other shadow Pokémon! Shadow power level, two thousand, now it's over three thousand!"

After the wind died, I just smiled.

"Well, be pleased Evice, I know who the last Pokémon is and my Lucario can't easily take you down single-handedly."

I then gave Lucario a signal.

"Then we will just have to use our special ultimate technique! Lucario! Do it!"

Lucario then had had a large amount of blue aura radiating from his body.

"Watch the power of aura!"

Lucario then flew about twenty feet above Aggron.

"AURA STORM!"

Lucario then raised his hands above his head, shooting down a large blue beam at Aggron.

"Grah!"

Evice just seemed shocked at the even that had unfolded from my Lucario.

"Is, is that natural?"

I just shrugged my shoulders at the man.

"Screw the Pokémon battle, the author has rights to the story! Except for the characters and franchise of Pokémon."

I could hear a voice then shout down the hall.

"Oh c'mon ya jerk!"

"Whatever."

I then threw in a Pokeball, capturing the Aggron with ease for no apparent reason and why it was so easily snagged, I have not the slightest clue.

"Alright, this battle is now over. You certainly have no threats against me now. Ready to surrender?"

Evice had a look of smugness as he took hold of something.

"I think not! You haven't won this just yet!"

A pokeball was thrown into the air, showing a Pokémon that I had expected to see.

"Hey, Pi."

It was in fact a Pikachu that I named Pi. Pi was putting on an intimidating stare, and I was acting surprised.

"Hohohohoho! You surely remember your best friend don't you? And he is under my entire control! How does it feel to fight a Pokémon that you have-"

"Your grunts are more stupid than I thought."

"Eh?"

"PI! Thunderbolt!"

Pi then turned around and started shocking the old fool.

"Pika."

"Dammit! This is just insane! How in the Arceus name have you taken control of Pikachu! You haven't purified him or anything! I went through all the trouble of implanting the experimental shadow serum into him as a guinea pig!"

Pi just then hopped onto my shoulder.

"Because, he never really was on your side."

"What?"

I pulled out a small white vial from my hoodie's pocket.

"I had injected a small experimental vaccine developed by Pokémon HQ that would be used to give off fake shadow powers."

He was just paralyzed so I took an escape rope and tied it around him.

"Now, Pi, show me everything that you had collected on Team Cipher's operations, I gave you the-"

"Pika."

Pi handed me a small portable USB drive, which I happily took from him.

"You're such a good guy you know that?"

I then first transferred the Shadow Pokémon to my island, and then inserted the USB in my snag machine, which was able to act like a laptop.

"Now, let's see…"

As I was searching through the files, I was rarely interested in the work because of how similar they were to the ones that we had encountered previously, except three data plans, documents, and diagrams just caught my attention entirely.

"The hell? Oh no…"

I then shut off the snag machine and recalled Lucario.

"Pi! Let us hurry! We have to relay this information to Ash!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaziken POV:<strong>_

I was finally promised the bloody screen time that I was promised in my contract. May had called me out of the Pokeball to shed some light on the situation, literally because it was so dark that I had to use my flaming wrists to light up the hallway so we could see where we were going. Eventually, we had reached a door, which when we entered, the room, was much darker than ever, and only my light could make out my Trainer and myself. We then just heard a voice.

"May?"

May then turned to her left, brining joy to her face.

"Ash!"

A familiar monkey then just stepped out of the shadows, his head lighting the way.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself Infernape."

I turned to look at our trainers, who was hugging Ash, looking like she reeeally wanted to see him.

"Ash! I can't believe that you are here! I love you Ash."

"That's right May, I am here."

One of his Pokeballs then opened up, revealing a green cool casual gecko.

"Blaze."

"Sceppy."

I then embraced my boyfriend, Sceptile, who had a smirk on his face.

"I missed you."

"So did I."

As we kept hugging, the lights in the room suddenly turned on.

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet."

"Nyeh?"

Our trainers then looked ahead, along with our faces seeing two trainers and their Pokémon.

"Come now Dear May, you wouldn't want to spend your life with him."

"You should have reconsidered your choice of a girlfriend Mr. Ketchum."

The first voice was from a Trainer's voice with a purple jacket, green hair, and a personality of a big large douche. He also had a black shirt, and a pair of green jeans. I could recognize that Trainer's voice anywhere and anytime because one of his Pokémon has created pain to my heart, as well as Sceptile's.

The second trainer I wouldn't have never recognized since I never had met her before. She had bluish-greenish tank top, a white sun hat, and a red hair was brown, and had black high heel boots, as well with a handbag that was the colour of black.

My trainer was then looking at the male trainer with a shocked expression.

"Drew? How the, and what the, so when did you, mind do you explaining what is happening here?"

Drew then used his very over the top hair flip.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you what is happening here."

His Flygon then came the bleep out of nowhere and stood next to him.

"First off, if the readers already haven't noticed, I was on a trip to the Sinnoh Ribbon Syndicate since Chapter One."

"Yeah, but no one really cared about your stupid trip because this is an advanceshipping fic."

"Yes May, but let me tell you something that you were unaware of. I had Roserade stick her head into Ash's little party. I mean seriously, did not anyone notice how my Pokémon would be there while I was more than a region away from his home? It happened in Chapter 6 when te author sucked at writing. No matter though, the plan was with Roserade's devilish seduction tricks and shadiasiac to make one of Ash's strongest forces join the Shadow project. However, since that failed, I had trained ever since my loss in the Grand Festival, and I have become the most powerful trainer of the Shadow Five!"

The other female trainer then started speaking.

"And I'm the second strongest. Allow me to introduce myself, for I am Ashley Beamod. You should remember me Ash. I was your girlfriend once."

I then saw May's gaping expression and Ash's more than shocked face.

"Are you kidding? That never happened! I don't even know you!"

"What about at the end of a fic called Empty Solitude that the author wrote?"

"That one-shot is completely non-canon!"

She just shook her head.

"Whatever, I was your neighbour, however, your mother brought us together on "playdates", as an excuse mothers to meet."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Forget it! I will end your girlfriend right now, and you will be my boyfriend!"

I then saw my arch-nemesis trainer, AKA, Drew, sighing.

"You are still an annoyance Ashley."

"Let's just win this."

My trainer then had some sort of spark in her mind.

"I remember! You were one of the contestants in the Grand Festival that couldn't get past the quarter finals!"

"You will now face my wrath, 'Princess of Hoenn'!"

A Xatu then emerged from the pokeball, making me ready my battle stance while Sceptile was preparing his against Drew's Flygon.

"Battle!"

I then leaped into the air right above the Xatu with a fist of electricity.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Gragh!"

My fist tried hitting the bird's face, but a green barrier just repelled it.

"It's protecting itself!"

I could feel my trainer, both of us thinking this is a premonition for something just doesn't seem right.

"Something is off, however, that doesn't mean I should give into this!"

"Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

I then quickly went into a side kick position, where my foot lit itself on fire. My attack scored right into Xatu, but it seemed almost unfazed.

"Xatu, Psychic!"

"Understood."

A blue light then surrounded my body, as well that I also felt my body lift itself off the ground.

"Oh no."

"Blaziken! Use Fire Spin!"

I was a bit confused, but I decided to go along with the act.

"Here goes nothing!"

I spewed a spiral of flames at Xatu, but the flmes didn't exactly hurt it.

"Ha! What was that move supposed to do? Fire Spin is really just a worthless move. Xatu, finish it with Aerial Ace!"

I then noticed the psychic hold was getting a bit and substantially weaker.

"What's this?"

I looked down at Xatu, for what I saw was that the Fire Spin had actually trapped him inside the pillar of flames. Seriously, it was actually working for once and wasn't portrayed as an extremely weak fire move. No joke.

"Blaziken! Go for it!"

I then recollected my thoughts, springing into action with another Thunder Punch.

"Take this!"

The Electric Rocket powered fist then went through the Xatu, knocking it unconscious.

"Heh."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

"Leaf Blade!"

"Iron Tail!"

Our attacks collided, looking for a definite and conclusive winner.

"Sceptile!"

I stood there while both our attacks were struggling, waiting for a small chance to power him over first.

"Kyah!"

I then forced myself forwards, my other arm coming up and hitting him in the chin with my Leaf Blade.

"I am the one kicking your butt with my two bare hands ."

"Shut up! You haven't won this yet!"

"Flygon! Fire Blast!"

"Sceptile!"

I just simply jumped over the blast, while I raised my hand above my head with an orange aura.

"Dragon Claw!"

A swipe then went through the face of Drew's Flygon, temporarily blinding him.

"Now Sceptile! Finish it!"

I started going for a beatdown combo, forcing him to retreat back.

"You made a grave mistake Sceptile, and now you are going to pay!"

He started flying at me at a blinding speed, but I just stood there for the fool to get close enough.

"Grah!"

"Sah!"

As soon as he was close enough, I sent a punch through his stomach.

"Gah! Agh…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over that hole I made in your stomach!"

I could feel some liquids oozing onto my hand from the fatal blow I made to Flygon.

"Please, Sceptile, spare me, please, we could work togeth-"

"Yeah yeah, I heard that bit already, now let me put this in a way you will understand. I'm about to blow my load all over your insides."

I could see the shocked expression on his face.

"What the-"

"No homo."

A blue purple beam then was shot from my fist right through Flygon's stomach, knocking him out.

"Freaky alien Dragon-Type."

* * *

><p><strong>There were so many references, in this story! If you are an avid fan of the abridged series, you should see where these jokes came from. Anyways, I won't update for another few weks or so, so...bear with me. It will come when it does, but for now, we have the first part of this chapter. Free cookies if you get 3 of the references!<strong>


	17. Double the Trouble, Twice the Drama

As Chapter 17 now finally running, let'st get started! I am also putting this up with Chapter 18, so, if you can't review Chapter 17 twice, just review the 18th Chapter.

Disclaimers: Seriously? i don't ever own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Seeing is Believing, Chapter 17: Double the Trouble, Twice the Drama<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

"Flygon, return!"

As the green haired freak returned the dragon type, I readied myself for his next Pokémon.

"Butterfree! Get him!"

The Bug-Flying type then emerged from the Pokeball, where it's appearance was very similar to Ash's.

"Go! Use Bug Buzz!"

A high-pitched buzzing filled the air, causing my ears to hurt along with me sinking to my knees from the attack since itssupereffective against me.

"Heads up!"

A flame then went over my head, which my natural reaction was to duck from the incoming attack, where it had scorched the natural life out of the Bug type.

"Blaze!"

Blaze then hopped next to me, helping me get to my feet.

"Trade opponents?"

I just nodded as I switched my focus on the opposite opponent…a Quagsire. Seriously?

"Let's go!"

"Quagsire, Ice Punch!"

An icy punch started heading towards my body.

"Leaf Blade!"

I just simply moved from the incoming hit and went behind the Quagsire's back and slashed its back with my left arm.

"Wow, I wonder why the author made these battles so easy."

Blaze then shrugged at me.

"I don't know, probably to get this done and get to the final Pokémon?"

Another voice then came down the hall.

"OH COME ON!"

Sceptile ignored the voice as he saw Blaziken send a shattering Blaze Kick towards the defenseless bug type.

"Nice shot."

"You're not bad yourself."

"Alright, return!"

I looked at my trainer to see the pokeball, recalling us back to rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person:<strong>_

As Ash and May recalled their Pokémon, evil smirks just grew on the other trainers' faces.

"You may have won the match, but the battle is still on! Absol! Make them suffer!"

"Rampardos! This is it!"

"Squirtle! I choose you!"

"Wartortle! Take the stage!"

The four Pokémon then got into combat on the battlefield. However, the Rampardos had a shadowy aura around it, responding to Ash's aura reader scouter.

"It's a Shadow Pokémon! Be careful Squirtle!"

Squirtle then readied itself for battle, for it knew that the Rampardos, despite its many disadvantages, can cause some trouble for his trainer, and Absol, who was a quick agile striker that he had been told by his girlfriend's stories.

"Rampardos! Attack with Shadow Smash!"

Rampardos's body then became surrounded by a purplish-blue aura, shooting at the opponent with its head.

"Oh dear Arceus!"

"Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Wartortle! Water Gun!"

Squirtle then sprayed a large typhoon of water at the rock-type while May's Wartortle had a significantly smaller one but was able to help the strength of the attack.

"Absol! Razor Wind! I command you!"

"Look out! Get out of there!"

Squirtle then managed to carry the Wartortle away from the Shadow Smash, causing the Rampardos to almost collide with Ash and May.

"Geez, this thing is powerful!"

"Wartortle! Aqua Tail!"

"Squirtle! Hydro Pump power-up!"

A large torrent of water then followed the Aqua Tail, giving more momentum to Wartortle, colliding with the Rampardos.

"Rampardos! Shadow Down!"

A Shadowy aura then started surrounding the Wartortle, lowering her defences.

"Oh no, Wartortle!"

"Absol! Finish her off with a Night Slash!"

"Squirtle! Defend her! Skull Bash to knock Absol away!"

Ash's Squirtle then came to the rescue, quickly intercepting the Absol, but receiving some of the blow for himself.

"Rampardos! Shadow Panic!"

A shadowy aura then surrounded the Squirtle and Wartortle, causing them to start panicking and act confused.

"It's just like Confuse Ray!"

"Now this is a good chance! Rampardos! Use Shadow Shine, then follow up with Shadow Break!"

First, a Shadowy Aura surrounded the Rampardos, making it look shinier, and then rammed its body against the Wartortle and Squirtle.

"Absol! Psycho Cut!"

A pink light then radiated from the tip of the Absol's head horn. It then started swinging it's head around, sending many different crescents of pink light towards the turtles.

"Rampardos! Use Shadow Break again!"

"Don't let them get to you guys!"

The two turtle Pokémon then moved out of the way, defending themselves from their attack.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!"

"Squirtle use Hydro Pump!"

Absol then started charging a white horn on his head, while Squirtle was shooting a large torrent of water on Absol.

"Absol, get rid of him with Iron Tail!"

"Squirtle! Don't let him get to you!"

Squirtle ducked into its shell, seeing the tail strike the shell, but not doing any damage to Squirtle itself.

"Squirtle! Skull Bash!"

Squirtle then popped out of his shell, slamming its head into Absol's torso.

"You'll pay for that Ketchum!"

"Rampardos! Take them out with Shadow Smash!"

Suddenly, the Rock type then started using its head as a weapon, charging towards Squirtle with a Shadowy aura around his body.

"Wartortle! Knock him off course with Aqua Tail!"

Before the Shadow attack could collide with Squirtle, Wartortle then came out of nowhere and used its tail on Rampardos, making them both hit the ground.

"Good save May!"

She nodded, looking back towards the battle, just to see the Rampardos get up again.

"However, we aren't safe just yet."

"Rampardos! Use Shadow Shine!"

"Fine, if it's like that Ashley, Absol, keep them busy by using Flash!"

A great large blinding flash then was shone when Absol roared, making them unable to see.

"Agh! That's bright! What's happening?"

"Rampardos, Shadow Panic!"

When the light died down, a shadowy sense of anxiety fell over the Pokémon, making the Squirtle and Wartortle confused again.

"Now, Rampardos, try this again, Shadow Break!"

"Absol, finish them off with Night Slash!"

Rampardos charged forward with his head again, along with some Shadowy aura surrounding him.

"DOOOOOOODDDGE!"

Squirtle was able to somehow get out of the confusion first, able to help push Wartortle out of the way.

"Close call, good job Squirtle!"

"Squirtle squirt!"

"IT WON'T SAVE YOU FROM THIS ATTACK!"

Absol then suddenly swiped his claw above their heads, knocking both of them out to the side.

"Guys! Can you stand up?"

Both stood up weakly, unable to contain their pains. They were panting heavily.

"This isn't good…"

May then threw caution into the wind.

"Wartortle! Ice Beam!"

Ash then snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Squirtle, Hydro Pump on the Ice Beam!"

The Hydro Pump and Ice Beam collided, creating a large ice spike.

"I know what's happening now! Good thinking Ash! Alright Wartortle, use Aqua Tail!"

"Squirtle, attack it with Rapid Spin!"

Wartortle started surrounding her tail in water, while Squirtle started spinning rapidly in its shell in front of her.

"FORE!"

Wartortle smacked her tail against Squirtle's shell, causing him to go at a curved and fast path, hitting into the Ice spike, literally breaking the ice into pieces.

"Now use Hydro Pump Squirtle!"

Squirtle then popped out of his shell, spraying Hydro pump onto the Ice, making the crystals fall and crash onto the Rampardos and Absol, along with spraying them with the powerful water attack.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Rampardos was on its knees, and the Absol was standing, but was wobbling.

"Wartortle! Finish him with Aqua Tail!"

The water type then started running towards the dark type, but Drew had a smirk.

"Foolish move, use Sucker Punch!"

The Absol suddenly came out of nowhere, and hitting the Wartortle in the stomach with its paw, where the Absol also having a sneer on its face.

"NO!"

The Wartortle then fell on its back, signaling that it was knocked out.

"Wartortle…"

Everyone looked at the Squirtle, who was shaking in anger.

"SQUIRTLE!"

He charged forwards, slamming its spinning body that had turned silver right into Rampardos.

"He just learned Gyro Ball!"

Ash then materialized an Ultra Ball into his hand.

"Let's go, Ultra Ball!"

The ball then hit Rampardos on the head, turning it into red light, sucking him in.

"1, 2, 3!"

The ball then stopped shaking, signaling that it was successfully snagged.

"Yes!"

The ball then materialized out into thin air, signaling that ash had sent it back to the island.

"Absol, swipe him down with Bite!"

"Gyro Ball Squirtle!"

The Dark type missed as his teeth slammed down on nothing, but above him, a silver ball smashed into the back of the Pokémon's head.

"Not again, Absol get him with your strongest attack! SuperPower!"

A reddish glow surrounded the Absol, charging once again towards Squirtle, with anger on its face.

"Take this guy down with your strongest Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle then fired a massive water stream towards the Absol in red, which wasn't a shiny, and the attack was slowing him down.

"ABSOL! I refuse to be beaten by him! KILL, FULL POWER!"

A shadowy aura radiated around Drew as he shouted his commands, along with his Sclera turning completely black. (Look it up)

"Squirtle…"

"ABSOL!"

The attacks were struggling for dominance, but soon a small moment opened up where both attacks faded.

"Now!"

"Squirtle!"

"Absol!"

They both leaped at each other, hitting each other in the sides, causing them to be grazed and fall to the ground.

"They're both out…"

"Wait!"

Squirtle slowly got up on one knee panting, while Absol just stood up with a limp.

"Squirtle's a trooper Ash."

Squirtle nodded, and gave small thumbs up to Ash, before sitting down.

"Return, you really need the rest."

A red light beam then surrounded Squirtle, putting him back into his Pokeball.

"Swellow, I choose you!"

"Glaceon, let's do it!"

"Superstar! Win this!"

The Swellow, Glaceon, and Altaria then took their starting and fighting stances. Absol however seemed to chew on an item.

"Sitrus berry!"

"I'm not letting Absol to be beaten by scrubs! Attack!"

Swellow stayed in the skies while Glaceon and Altaria tried fighting on even ground.

"Glaceon! Ice Beam!"

"Superstar, Flamethrower!"

Glaceon dodged and tried firing an Ice Beam, but the flamethrower prevented her from using it.

"Alright, let's try a different approach! Ice Shard!"

A cluster of Ice stones surrounded Glaceon before they shot out and started pelting Altaria.

"Superstar, don't let that wench get to you like that! Attack with another Flamethrower!"

A second later, a spew of flames emerged from the Altaria's mouth, scroching the poor fox.

"Don't let me down just yet! Mirror Coat!"

A pink barrier then surrounded Glaceon, reflecting the flames back at Altaria.

"SuperStar! Take it down with Dragon Pulse!"

Balls of purple wispy energy then were fired at top speed, but none of them were going to hit her.

"Why you little-"

"ICE SHARD!"

An array of icy blocks then fired towards the Dragon-type, nailing and pelting the wignas of the dragon.

"DAMMIT THAT IS IT YOU LITTLE WENCH! SUPERSTAR! FIRE YOUR DRACO METEOR!"

An orange ball then took to the skies, making the Glaaceon get ready for it's impact.

"Now fire your Flamethrower and surround her!"

The Altaria then used flamethrower that then surrounded the Ice-type, rendering unable to move.

"Just bide your time Glaceon..."

The meteors then shot towards the battlefield, more specifically the Glaceon.

"Now repel them back with Mirror Coat!"

"Not as fast as my Flamethrower!"

The flames then shot out towards Glaceon first, but May had another strategy.

"If that won't work, then use Dig!"

"What!"

The Glaceon then dug a hole, retreating into the ground, making the meteors miss and the flames cover the field.

"Stay on your guard!"

"Glaceon! Shadow Ball!"

The Ice-type then came out of the ground, shooting a dark ball of energy towards the Dragon.

"Then follow up with Ice Beam!"

The freezing ice beam then was hitting the Shadow Ball, turning it into a combo of an Icy ghost type move.

"Yes!"

As the ball hit the Dragon, it then started falling towards the ground.

"SuperStar!"

When the smoke cleared, the dragon was clearly knocked out, unable to continue. May then looked towards the battle with Absol and Swellow.

"Ash...I hope you are doing well."

* * *

><p>Now, to the next chapter where thigns actually take place!<p> 


	18. No Holds Barred

_**Previously:**_

_**Drew and Ashley's somewhat sub par teamwork had gotten them far enough! They had knocked out May's main Warotortle, and some other things, but Ash has acquired and snagged a Shadow Rmapardos from Ashley! What will happen next?**_

_**Disclaimers: I dont own Pokemon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: No Holds Barred<strong>_

_**Meanwhile, with Ash:**_

"Swellow! Aerial Ace!"

"Absol! Thunderbolt!"

A bolt of lightning then came out of the horn, barely missing the bird, and the furry getting struck in the chest with the Flying-Type's beak.

"DAMMIT! Absol! Get that bird out of the sky with Night Slash!"

"Swellow, use Double Team!"

The bird Pokémon split itself into multiple copies, spreading itself around the Absol.

"Dammit, THUNDERBOLT!"

The horn then lit up with another set of electricity again, sending it all around the battlefield, hitting the copies of the bird.

"Now, which one is the real one?"

The copies all evaporated, which they weren't the real one at all.

"He disappeared! Where did he go?"

Ash got a large smirk.

"BELOW YOU!"

"What?"

A different Pokémon came out of the ground, revealing it to be Gible, and then it popped back into the hole it came from.

"But how?"

"I switched out while you were busy thunder bolting Swellow. Gible, finish him off with Brick Break!"

Once again, the Gible then came out of the hole, smashing its paw into the Absol's head, causing a super effective hit.

"Yes!"

"Absol, return…"

"Alright, that's it. You made me mad!"

A dark aura then surrounded the green-haired trainer, making his sclera once again to go black.

"This will be your downfall! Roserade! Let's go!"

"Gible, let's keep going!"

The Gible then popped out of the hole to meet the Grass-Type Eye to eye.

"Roserade, use Attract!"

"Wait, no!"

The Roserade then winked flirtatiously at the Gible, causing pink hearts to hit the Gible, causing more hearts to appear in the Gible's eyes.

"Oh no!"

"Oh…yes…now, keep him at bay!"

Roserade then started walking towards the Gible, in an entrancing way that made the Roserade's hips swing.

"Gible! Snap out of it!"

The Gible was still being entranced by Roserade's seduction tactic, where they were soon a few inches apart from lips.

"Roserade…USE MAGICAL LEAF!"

Roserade then got a dark grin, as it then shot leaves from its hand, flower, things…that kept hitting Gible repeatedly.

"Gible! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Gible then snapped out long enough for the command to be heard, shooting various amounts of purple energy balls at the Grass-Poison type.

"Stop it with Protect."

A green barrier then came around the grass-type, blocking the attack.

"Ah geez, Gible! Attack it with Dragon Pulse!"

As the barrier came down, the pulse of draconic energy then hit the Roserade.

"Yes!"

"Stun Spore."

Soon, a load of orange powder came out of the hands, and had successfully paralyzed the Ground Dragon-type.

"Oh great…"

"Roserade, finish it off with your Solar Beam!"

As sunlight gathered into the Roserade's hands, Gible was struggling to move.

"Gible! Use Draco-"

After a quick second, the beam of concentrated sunlight fired at Gible.

"NO!"

As the beam closed in, the sunlight struck the Dragon-type, knocking it out.

"Gible…"

"Ha! You truly are a fool for thinking that you had a chance against my Roserade! She has been trained to seduce and woo male Pokémon, which all of your Pokémon are!"

Ash just gripped a Pokeball in his hand.

"Alright, Squirtle, I choose you!"

As the turtle Pokémon came out, Ash got out a small bottle object and sprayed the Squirtle's wounds with them.

"Alright, feeling better?"

After Squirtle had a face of "that hurts", he opened his eyes and took a battle stance.

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Alright, let's go Squirtle!"

"Roserade, Attack!"

They both leaped into the battle, striking each other with either an Icy Wind or a Magical Leaf.

"Magical Leaf!"

"Keep countering with Icy Wind!"

Roserade's petals got frozen and some grazed like a bullet at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Gyro Ball!"

He then charged forwards, moving its silver spinning body across the battlefield very quickly.

"Don't let him, use Magical Leaf!"

As the Squirtle moved across the field, leaves had hit the ground, indicating that the move has missed.

"Magical Leaf never misses!"

"Squirtle, when you're close enough, use Icy Wind!"

As soon as Squirtle was in point –blank range, he breathed in some air.

"Roserade! Attract!"

"Rose…Roserade, rade rose (Oh Squirtle, you wouldn't do that to me would you?)?"

"Squirtle…squirtle, squirt (Oh, no…it wouldn't be right, I can't let myself beat you.)"

The Roserade winked a heart at him with an evil smile, reeling him in.

"Rose…Roserade ros-. (Maybe…you could Squirtle on my-)"

"Squirtle! Use Icy Wind!"

"Ah damn, ** this, Roserade, use Petal Dance!"

An array of pink petals then shot out of the Roserade's hands, hitting the Squirtle at point blank.

"Squirtle!"

The attack continued for 3 more times, all of them hitting Squirtle, causing him to faint.

"Return…"

Ash then looked at his options.

"What can I do? All Pokémon that I brought are all guys…"

"Fountain! Finish her off with Ice Punch!"

"Vena!"

Ash looked to his left, seeing May had returned a knocked out Venusaur.

"May! How many Pokemon do you have left?"

May then turned her head, looking at Ash solemnly.

"I have about half my team gone. Only Blaziken, Glaceon, and Beautifly."

Ash just smiled.

"Well, I think that's all we need. Alright, let's go Swellow!"

The flying-type then came out of the Pokeball grinning.

"Let's do this!"

"Roserade, return."

"What?"

As he put his Pokémon back in its ball, he just grinned.

"Now, I will show you one of my favorites!"

A circle-shaped Pokémon with two large ears and spikes all over its back, two red eyes, claws on its hands, and standing on its two legs with a sinister smile came out in lavender.

"It's the Shiny Gengar!"

May then looked at him.

"The famous author who is especially known for his advanceshipping story, Fiercer than a Legendary?"

"Heck no! I'm talking about the Pokémon I'm battling."

Ashley then called across the battlefield.

"I still liked that author!"

In a flash, the Aura Reader functions started going off again.

"Gengar isn't just a shiny, it is also a Shadow Pokemon!"

"In its Pokedex entry?"

"FORGET IT! SWELLOW, USE YOUR AERIAL ACE!"

"You fool, Gengar, use Shadow Shock!"

Suddenly, a surge of purple thunder came from the claws of the Gengar, causing super-effective damage.

"Shadow moves are always super-effective against normal Pokémon Ash!"

"If that's the case, re-"

"And you're not escaping either! Gengar, Mean Look!"

An evil look then was from Gengar, washing over on Swellow, making it unable to move.

"Now, finish it off with Shadow Storm!"

A Twister then came over the battlefield, which hit both Swellow and the Beautifly on the other side, knocking them both out.

"What?"

"Shadow Storm can hit both opponents, looks like you can't defend her Ash!"

"Shut up! I have the almost same amount of Pokémon as you guys! Infernape, let's roll!"

The short-term boyfriend of Blaziken then emerged onto the field, giving a battle cry.

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

"Gengar, use Shadow Break!"

As the Infernape crashed heads with the Gengar, it was of even strength.

"Don't give in! Point-blank Fire Blast!"

A large stream of fire then was poured out on top of the Gengar, severely hoping to get some burns.

"Keep using fire moves!"

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"

The two soon were exchanging blows after blows, respectively with Fire Blast and Shadow Ball, or Flare Blitz and Shadow Break.

"GO INFERNAPE!"

"GO GENGAR!"

* * *

><p><em>*Song accompaniment, cookies to who knows where it comes from, and what song it is*<em>

_Get the energy up, spread it all around. _

_Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now. _

_Get the energy up, spread it all around. _

_Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now. _

* * *

><p>"Infernape, get him with your flamethrower!"<p>

"Gengar, use Shadow Sludge!"

An array of shadowy sludge then was fired multiple times towards the flames, dispelling them.

* * *

><p><em>If you're patient, <em>

_Everything will be okay. _

_If you're persistent, _

_Troubles will seem far away. _

* * *

><p>"Infernape, get him with another Flare Blitz!"<p>

"Gengar, Shadow Break!"

A punch collided with Gengar, causing it to fly back, but the little ghost flew back and tackled it in the stomach.

"Infernape! Toss him into the ground!"

As the Infernape got hit in the stomach, he grabbed Gengar, and threw him at the ground.

"Fire Blast!"

More flames came from its mouth, hitting the Gengar square in the back.

* * *

><p><em>Perseverance is the key to everything you achieve. <em>

_Seek out the truth, _

_Don't forget about what you believe. _

* * *

><p>"RAAH!"<p>

"YAA!"

Once again, the two Pokémon got up and were clashing with Flare Blitz and Shadow Break.

"Gengar! Mean Look! Then follow up with Shadow Sludge!"

"To the skies Infernape!"

Infernape leaped into the air, dodging the sludge, but couldn't escape the Mean look Attack.

"If I can't run, then let's do this! Use the air and dive in using Flare Blitz!"

A set of blue flames surrounded Infernape once again, charging straight at Gengar.

"Gengar! Use Shadow Ball barrage!"

As he kept shooting, he missed the Infernape who was coming closer.

"NO!"

A direct hit then knocked Gengar back.

* * *

><p><em>Rise above the storm,<br>you can find what you,  
>Have been looking for<em>

_Planet of the clouds,_  
><em>you can be the one,<em>  
><em>to shout it out loud.<em>

* * *

><p>"This time, charge Shadow Ball!"<p>

A larger Shadowy sphere then was raised above the Gengar's head, getting bigger by the seconds.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower."

The two attacks then collided, creating a struggle between both attacks.

"GO INFERNAPE!"

"GENGAR, DON'T GIVE IN!"

* * *

><p><em>Get the energy up, spread it all around.<br>__  
>Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now.<em>

_Get the energy up, spread it all around_

_Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now._

* * *

><p>The attacks had struggled to almost no end.<p>

"Infernape! Power it up with a Fire Blast!"

"I won't let you Ash! You use Shadow Sludge Gengar!"

A blob of purple shadow poison then merged together with the Shadow Ball, creating a large shadowy poison blob mess, meanwhile, the flames had then got a star shape at the end, pushing the purple mess back towards him.

"That's it, you forced my hand Ash! Time for the Galick Gun Strategy Gengar!"

* * *

><p><em>Go the Distance,<em>

_Stay the counts and you can't lose._

_Your decision, no one else can make you choose._

* * *

><p>"Gengar, use Shadow Pulse!"<p>

It put its hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles above it's head, where it also was having a shadowy aura around himself as well, firing a beam of purple circles from the orb towards the purple blob he made earlier.

"What the-"

The beam then pushed the flames back altogether, where it had formed into a purple electric ray, and it was flying at Infernape.

"Crap, block it!"

Infernape then crossed its arms in front of its body, blocking the amount of electric, shadow, and poison attacks it received from the "Galick Gun" technique.

* * *

><p><em>Live it out,<em>

_the energy will carry you._

_It's time to get it-_

Go and let it break right through...

* * *

><p>"Infernape, Aerial Ace!"<p>

Infernape then appeared out of nowhere in front of Gengar, swiping one of its paws at Gengar, knocking it back a distance.

"Now, follow up with Flare Blitz!"

The monkey then charged forwards, slamming its blue flaming body into Gengar's getting a burn on the ghost-type.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><em>RISE ABOVE THE STORM,<em>

_You can find what you,_

_Will be looking for_  
><em><br>Planet of the clouds,_  
><em><br>you can be the one,_  
><em><br>to shout it out loud._

* * *

><p>"Gengar! I command you to get up!"<p>

The small shiny ghost then stood up, with a smirk on its face.

"I got some damage, but neither of us can both be at full health Drew."

"I'll admit, you're one tough customer. Shadow Shock!"

Another set of purple lightning then came out of the Gengar's claws, causing the monkey to get shocked

"Flamethrower!"

Infernape's eyes shot open, shooting another torrent of flames, which actually went through the lightning.

"What?"

They both fell on the ground after the attacks hit, both on somewhat their knees.

* * *

><p><em>Get the energy up, spread it all around.<em>

Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now.

Get the energy up, spread it all around

Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now.

* * *

><p>"Get up!"<p>

"You too!"

They both then weakly, stood up, panting in breaths, hoping for they would be the conclusive winner.

"Flamethrower again!"

"Not this time, use Shadow Break!"

The flames just missed, and the Gengar collided its body with Infernape's, causing him to reel back.

"Fire Blast him at Point-Blank!"

"Keep using Shadow Break!"

The fire star did absolutely minimal damage, where the Gengar somehow wasn't giving up in attacking Infernape.

"I'm not going down Drew!"

"Neither am I! Full power!"

Shadow Break then busted through the flames, causing Infernape to be hit in the stomach once again.

* * *

><p><em>Get the energy up, spread it all around.<br>Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now.  
>Get the energy up, spread it all around<br>Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now._

_Get the energy up, spread it all around.  
>Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now.<br>Get the energy up, spread it all around  
>Everybody's gonna get it-going through it right now.<em>

* * *

><p>"Infernape, use a combination of Aerial Ace and Flamethrower!"<p>

The monkey then came out the smoke that had been created short minutes ago, slamming a paw that became surrounded by white streaks, followed by flames and it flew into the opponent multiple times.

"Gengar, use Shadow Storm!"

Ash then turned to May, where he then shouted.

"Shadow Storm coming your way May!"

"Right, Blaziken, get out of the way!"

Blaziken then jumped, moving away from the shadowy tornado, just as Infernape did.

"Grrr…at this rate I'll lose! Gengar, Destiny Bond!"

Gengar's body then became outlined in black, along with Infernape's body, causing Ash o get a face of anger.

* * *

><p><em>Get the energy up,<em>

Get the energy up,

Get the energy up-

spread it all around

* * *

><p>"Full power!"<p>

"You too Gengar!"

An orange aura then surrounded Infernape, activating Blaze, while a shadowy aura surrounded Gengar, for an unexplainable reason.

"Alright, if we are going to go down with him, we might as well use the ultimate power!"

Infernape then spread its arms out wide, letting the flames on his head grow HUMUNGOUS.

"Gengar, Shadow Emotion Program is now active, unleash your power!"

Gengar then let out a battle cry, having the aura around him grow dark and ominous, along with have a large grin.

"FINAL ATTACK!"

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz, Flamethower, Aerial Ace and Fire Blast at the same time with this combo!"

"Gengar! Galick Gun technique with Shadow Break and Shadow Shock!"

Infernape charged headfirst in blue flames, surrounded by white streaks, and all charged into one fist that had a Star shape red flame contrasting against the blue.

Gengar on the other hand was surrounded in a purple blob with dark aura, a series of purple lightning, and a purple beam that was charged in his left hand.

"GOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Rise above the storm,<em>

you can find what you,

will be looking for.

Planet of the clouds

you can be the one

to shout it out loud

* * *

><p>The two struggled giving no openings.<p>

"Come on, Infernape, you got this!"

"I refuse to lose Gengar, don't let him beat you!"

The two then started moving between back and forth, indicating the struggle still continued.

* * *

><p><em>Rise above the storm,<em>

you can find what you,

_will be looking for._

Planet of the clouds

you can be the one

to shout it out loud

* * *

><p>"This is it, INFERNAPE! BELIEVE! BLAZIKEN WOULDN'T DISSAPOINT YOU, AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!"<p>

The eyes of Infernape then 'lit up' in blue flames, causing it to charge forwards with it's body, crashing into the Gengar and wall at the end of the field, where Gengar had fainted. After fainting, two swirling purple lights came out of Gengar's eyes to the monkey that knocked it out. Infernape then got black aura surrounding it, making his pupils go white and fall to the floor.

"Double knock out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>May vs. Ashley:<strong>_

"Blaziken!"

"Fountain!"

The two starters clashed, struggling for a little dominant edge.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Aqua Tail!"

The two clashed fist and tail, causing damage that came in varying amounts.

"Blaziken! Mega Punch!"

Another fist then came across the turtle's face, sending it back.

"Resist!"

"Darn it, Close Combat!"

Blaziken then started repeatedly punching and kicking the opponent at a fast speed that human eyes couldn't follow.

"Fountain, use Hydro Cannon!"

"What?"

Blastoise fired two powerful orbs of water from its cannons at the Blaziken.

"Dodge it Blaze, and use Thunder Punch!"

As the move barely missed Blaziken, Blaze then collided her electric fist with the Blastoise's body, causing super effective damage while it was recharging.

"You little, Fountain, use Giga Impact!"

"Dodge it again and use Thunder Punch again!"

The body became surrounded by orange energy, and it bursted into a purple orb that was surrounded by swirling orange streaks.

"Now!"

As Blaziken dodged, it rammed an electric fist at the Blastoise's core.

"Darn it you wench! Earthquake!"

"You are just rushing into things now, Blaziken, jump onto Fountain's head!"

Blaziken jumped, landing on the Blastoise's head, while the ground split apart for nothing.

"Time to finish this! First, get Fountain in the air with a Thunder Punch!"

The Blaze Pokémon then punched the turtle into the air, causing it to fly upwards.

"Now, finish it off with a Sky Uppercut!"

Both of Blaziken's fists glowed light blue, leaping into the air.

"Say good night Ashley!"

One fist came up and then nailed the Blastoise in the jaw, causing it to fly up and come back down in a pile of rubble.

"Out like a light!"

"Oh no!"

May turned her head to see Ash's Sceptile constrained in a Stun Spore, along with an infatuation condition.

"Sceptile!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sceptile POV:<strong>_

Yep, I'm boned. I have paralysis, and attract put onto me, along with the most seductive and enticing Roserade in front of me in the world.

"Sceptile!"

I was thinking, 'sorry Blaze, I don't know how I got into this trap.' But then Ash got a brilliant idea.

"Well, Drew, I'm quite surprised. You said that Roserade was meant for beating male Pokémon with seduction and flirting right?"

"That is my flawless plan Ash."

"Really? I never knew your strategy was to be this keen in flirting with Males."

"Why thank you, wait what? NO! NO! I am 100% straight!"

"Explains the hair."

"Thank you, wait, was that an insult?"

"Well, you did teach your Pokémon how to do all those things for you so you could get better at hitting on males."

"DO NOT INSULT MY-"

"Blaze Kick!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a flaming kick then shattered the image of Roserade out of the way from my vision.

"Sceppy!"

"Blaze!"

I felt my wounds and paralysis disappear, as I saw May, Blaze's trainer, heal me with a Full Restore.

"Blaze…"

The sight entranced me, she was sweating, but it had gotten her hair, or head feathers I should say, down, and the sweat glistened against her body like rain. I must have a weird mind when it comes to appearance.

"Sceptile, that evil little-"

"Calm down Blaze, nothing happened. She was just only getting my stupid head wrapped in things thanks to Attract."

"Sceptile…"

She then kissed me, for the seventh time now? It doesn't matter. It lasted for a few seconds, where I soon spotted danger rising. I heard a female voice scream out.

"Oh dear Arceus!"

Ash and May were holding onto each other, and Blaze was holding onto my arm pretty tight.

"What's happening?"

A blue and red sphere then came out from the ground, merging with their bodies, causing them to bear strange, but familiar markings, along with them having a red and blue aura.

"Land and Sea, hear our cries, here we posses the items of these ties, CALL FORTH THE MIGHTY BEASTS, COME FORTH-"

Suddenly, two Pokémon rose from the ground in a red or blue aura, bearing the same markings as the opponents in front of us.

"No…Impossible!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGERS! Anyways, I also have no rights to the song accompaniment. Now, you readers get to decide a Team full of Shadow Pokemon! Why? Well, i'm not telling ya! Rules for this contest:<strong>_

_**1. Cannot be legendary**_

_**2. Must be fully evolved**_

_**3. If possible, list a move that will act as a signature move to it.**_

_**Most likely, I'm not going to get much submissions. I would like to hear your thouhgts though! And, I can only get these submissions by review. The max amount of pokemon you can suggest is 1-3 pokemon. If there are people would who like to submit a pokemon, just put it up as an anoynomous review if you have some extra thoughts. **_


	19. Weather Crisis!

_**Seeing is Believing Chapter 19: Weather Crisis!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: Blah blah blah, Pokémon, Blah blah blah, I don't own, Blah blah blah, support official releases.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kyogre!"<p>

"Groudon!"

The two of the main weather trio of Pokémon then rose up from the ground, from either magma or a water basin. Causing it to ran in intense sunlight.

"Well, surprised?"

"Ash? What do we do?"

Ash was trying to hold his ground, seeing that the Aura reader was reacting wildly.

"Their power levels are overflowing! They are no doubt both powerful shadow Pokémon!"

The two weather trio Pokémon were surrounded in Shadow Aura. Both Drew and Ashley were also covered in shadowy aura, and had pure black sclera and their pupils were inverted. Their clothing had also changed. Drew's coat was now pure black, just as his shirt was, and had dark purple jeans. Ashley's top was a dark navy blue, and her skirt was also back, where they both had evil smiles.

"You both had done it this time."

"If you had cooperated and had not resisted against us, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh boy."

"Same words can express it May, this isn't good."

The two Hoenn starters stood up, getting ready for battle. Drew was smirking.

"Groudon, Shadow Mode Set!"

A small device, that was shaped like a Nintendo 3DS, flew out of his pocket, fusing with a wristwatch on his left arm, glowing blue.

"Kyogre, Shadow Mode, set!"

The same device flew out, fusing with the wristwatch on Ashley's Right arm, giving a red glow.

"Prepare yourselves! Groudon, Shadow Burn!"

"Kyogre, Shadow Hydra!"

Kyogre then first had a shadowy aura shooting a dark pulse of water, shaped similar to a dragon, while Groudon had a shadowy aura bursting in a wave of fire, covering and were towering over Sceptile and Blaziken.

"No!"

"Pika!"

"Glace!"

After a small explosion, a cloud cover was over the entire field, showing only Kyogre and Groudon so far.

"We won."

"Looks like we did, finally."

Ashley then glomped Drew from the side, which gave hima huge red tic mark.

""Get off."

"Hmph. Fine."

As she let go, her eyes widened as the cloud cover cleared up.

"What?"

Drew then looked and as he looked ahead, he saw something that shocked him.

"Impossible!"

What was in front of them was pikachu, Glaceon, Sceptile, and Blaziken shielding Ash and May, where they were standing, but tired, and had a purple shield around that surrounded them and their trainers.

"Grr…Shadow Moves are always super effective! How come your Pokémon aren't dead?"

"You can thank me for that."

Ash and May stood up, panting heavily, turning around seeing a purple haired man holding something resembling a few marbles.

"Paul?"

"Why are you here? I thought you were holding the guards off!"

"Hmph. They are all gone thanks to some help."

A woman with fair pale skin, had long silky blusih-silver hair, and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a pure white top, a pair of jeans, and a cardigan that is also sky blue walked in, along with a Charizard next to her.

"Harmonia!"

"Don't worry, we're here to help!"

Paul then threw a Pokeball, revealing itself to be Electivire.

"I'm with you Paul! Liz! Let's do it!"

The lizard took flight, landing next to Sceptile. Paul then took out three more balls.

"Torterra, Drapion, stand by for battle!"

A large continent turtle, and a viscous dark purple scorpion thing then was growling intensely in front of the Groudon.

"Bowser, Koyuki! Let's go!"

A green-scaled dragon, indicating it as a shiny Dragonite, and a long serpentine water Pokémon, with the most attractive appearance to some, came out and landed next to the team.

"There you go Drew! This is our answer to not losing to you!"

Drew just had his hand to his face, chuckling darkly.

"Heheheheheheheheh…"

"What?"

He flicked his hand, removing and revealing an evil face and a laugh.

"Ahahahahahaha! I can't believe you guys! Preaching about teamwork, let me tell you this right now, your 'army' doesn't compare to the organization's Shadow Pokemon., and it's superior technology!"

Drew then entered a command on his pad that was on his wristwatch, which then made Groudon lose his shadowy aura and his signature mark went from yellow to black.

"What is this? Groudon'a aura readings, just, disappeared! It says, it's no longer a Shadow Pokémon!"

"That's cause I turned its Shadow Mode off."

"Shadow Mode?"

Drew then pointed a finger at Paul.

"You are holding nothing more than shields of Shadow Aura! I have no idea how you got them, but I will destroy you! I promise you that!"

Groudon roared, sending flaming rocks out of its back to fly out and cover the area.

"It's using Eruption!"

The trainers then moved quickly away from the flaming meteor rocks that were falling from the sky, where the rocks crashed into te spots where the trainers once were.

"Dear Arceus, this will not not-"

"Kyogre, Shadow Mode deactivate! Water Spout attack!"

The Kyogre then shot a large amount of water from it's back, creating a large amount of water from it's back, where large amounts of water landed where they were, having the trainers to avoid the water attack.

"That's it, no more screwing around! Targeting Kyorge, Sceptile, use Leaf Storm! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Blaziken, use ThunderPunch on Kyogre! Glaceon, use Blizzard on Groudon!"

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant on Groudon! Drapion, use Ice Fang! Electivire Full Power Thunder Kyogre!"

"Liz, SolarBeam on Kyogre! Koyuki, hydro Pump on Groudon! Bowser, use your strongest Blizzard Attack on Groudon too!"

Leaves, thunderbolts, electrified on fists or full body tackle, and a beam of solar energy then hit the Sea Legendary, while the two icy winds, a large amount of prickly plants, an icy bite, and a large stream of water then all hit the land based continent legendary, causing more dust to erupt in front of them.

"Did it work?"

As the smoke started to clear, dark chuckling was heard.

"Eheheheh…"

The smoke cleared itself fully, showing Groudon and Kyogre unharmed.

"Ahahahahaha! You are truly pathtic Ash! No matter what happens, you as might as well be dead!"

Ash growled under his breath.

"Grr…this battle was rigged!"

"Of course, how could you win against us now? Shadow Solar Groudon!"

A shadowy aura the surrounded Groudon, shooting a purple white version of Solarbeam at them.

"Gah, Liz, SolarBeam!"

"Sceptile! Use SolarBeam too!"

The two fired a white light beam of the concentrated solar energy, which was graciously provided due to Groudon, blocking the shadow counterpart of the attack.

"You're kidding me! Kyogre, use Shadow Blizzard to stop them!"

The same shadowy aura then surrounded the ater type, shooting a purple wind with icy features, almost directly at the Sceptile and Charizard.

"I don't think so Ashley! Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

"Bowser! Fire Blast attack!"

The fire starter, and the shiny dragon then shot separate fire attacks, melting the shadowy version of Blizzard.

"Screw it! Groudon, take the hit and use Dragon Claw!"

The Groudon then stopped using its SolarBeam attack, raising its arm to prepare a glowing orange claw, while blocking the white light of solar power.

"Even a double SolarBeam is useless against it!"

The Groudon's hand then swooped across the field, sweeping the two starters off their feet and down on their backs.

"Sceptile!"

"Liz!"

"Kyogre! Attack with your Ancient Power!"

Rocks then were lifted in mysterious purple energy, which then were thrown at Bowser and Blaziken, causing them to also stagger and fall.

"Blaziken!"

"Bowser!"

"Kyogre! Sweep them with Shadow Signal!"

"Groudon! Shadow Stone attack!"

Kyogre and Groudon then became surrounded in Shadow Aura again, shooting a stream of purple and pink, or shooting a dark razor sharp stone that had a shadowy fireball in it's center.

"Electivire! Protect everybody!"

A green barrier then surrounded Electivire, who raised the barrier around Drapion, Torterra, Pikachu, Glaceon,, and Koyuki, along with those who had been hit earlier.

"That barrier can't hold you forever!"

Paul then grew a smirk, and so did Harmonia.

"Hydro Pump Koyuki!"

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

Another torrent of water then came out of the serpentine's mouth, hitting the Shadow Ground legendary, while the leaves that blew from the wind hit the Shadow-Water legendary

"Don't let up! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle again!"

"Drapion, use Swords Dance to power Pikachu up by throwing him!"

Drapion then took Pikachu's body, started doing a flashy purple maneuver with his tail, and threw him as hard as he could at Kyogre, where he was sparking by the time he left the tail.

"Kyogre, st-"

Before Ashley could finish, Pikachu had struck its head into Kyogre.

"No!"

Drapion then leaped up, biting into Groudon with its teeth all icy.

"Son of a-"

"Glaceon! Ice Shard!"

"Electivire! Thunder!"

The shards of ice then started battering away at Groudon while a massive thunderbolt kept shocking Kyogre.

"Finishing blows! Use Dragon Claw and Dragon Rush!"

A slash from the arm of Sceptile, a blue aura came from Blaziken, charging at Kyogre, and breaking through.

"Why you-"

Suddenly, a claw full of purple energy and a Dragonite bursted through the Kyogre and Groudon in blue and white streaks.

"Yes!"

Smoke was up, and all that could be seen was Drew and Ashley growling.

"DAMMIT! THOSE FOUR ARE GOING TO PAY!"

"Calm down Ashley, they can't survive for much longer."

As the smoke lifted, the four trainers were panting, along with their Pokémon, while their opponents didn't seem to be tired.

"Their regular Pokémon cannot compare to the superior might of a legendary, and our Shadow Power!"

Groudon and Kyogre roared.

"Blast Burn and Shadow Burn!"

"Hydro Pump and Shadow Hydra!"

As the duo charged their attacks, the heroes charged in with their Pokemon, waging another battle with the powerful beasts.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I ain't really proud of this chapter. Most of my time was put into an April's Fools Special for this story. It will show up on the first of April(as expected). From what I have written here, I feel like I'm only introducing these two and their ultimate weapons. Of course, the contest for the Shadow Pokemon is still open. I really wish i could have done this better, but I guess that is up to your judgement. Again, I am sorry for the lack of usual content for this chapter, but my interests have shifted in the last few days for certain fics, and had a little bit of motivation, but still had a pressing desire to move forward with this chapter. Hopefully when i finish the few fics that have been up in my grill with, I can get my motivation to get a new chapter up for this side of my page. Again, up to your judgement on this chapter, but I am expecting not very impressive reviews, saying that this was certainly a filler.<strong>


	20. Believing Truths and Conclusions

**_ Seeing is Believing Chapter 20: Believing Truths and Conclusions_**

****HAPPY 50 REVIEWS AND 20 CHAPTERS SEEING IS BELIEVING! Thank you for the amount of reviews so far guys, even though some are kinda repeats. I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews though. It's been almost a year since this story started, and so much has improved since then. As the great Muhammad Ali once said:**It's the repetition of affirmations that leads to belief. And once that belief becomes a deep conviction, things begin to happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>And my belief, I believe that this story WILL be very successful, where things are happening to this fic. And now, for the dis-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*WE INTERRUPT THIS UPCOMING CHAPTER FOR A BADLY PLACED COMMERCIAL! *<strong>

Hey authors! You like OC stories? NO? THEN WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? They are just the most awesomest things ever! OK, maybe not, but this one person is in a need for some OCS! Go to this author's profile and look through the story "Quest for the Power of Thunder!" If you have a little time, please go leave a review and OC to help his story progress! go to: http:/www .fanfiction .net/u/2972237/Tbroome535., or Tbroome535 to access his story and leave, submit and RAGH! GO REVIEW HIS STORY DANG IT! BLARGH!

***And now we return to your regularly scheduled chapter. ***

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Pokémon.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: Believing Truths and Conclusions<strong>_

* * *

><p>"We have to hurry!"<p>

Will, Wes, Michael and a few others were running through the hallway relentless at not stopping, trying to get to their destination as fast as possible. Micheal just muttered to himself as he was running.

"Hang on a little longer Ash, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, with Ash, May, Paul and Harmonia:<strong>_

A loud crash was heard, seeing nothing but a dust cover.

"That hurts…"

The Shadowy duo was once again dominating the field, crippling the Pokémon of Ash, May, Paul, and Harmonia. What was remaining on the field against their opponents, Drew and Ashley, Pikachu, Sceptile, Blaziken, Glaceon, Torterra, Electivire, Liz, and Bowser were the ones left.

"Groudon! Shadow Stone!"

"Kyogre! Shadow Signal!"

Suddenly, both attacks struck the team, knocking them down again.

"Come on! Get up! It won't be fun like this."

The forces facing against the Shadow Pokémon stood up again, in a state of fatigue.

"…We…aren't…going to make it…"

"We've…been…exhausting ourselves…"

"Those shields…they are starting to wear down as well…"

"We'll get our butts handed to us if we can't do any more damage."

Ash then raised a hand to his Aurareader(props to you my man), checking the stats of his opponents, which was in a form of Shoddy Battle.

* * *

><p><em>Groudon: 70%<em>  
><em>Kyogre: 69%<em>

_Pikachu: 35%_  
><em>Glaceon: 25%<em>  
><em>Sceptile: 31%<em>  
><em>Blaziken: 30%<em>  
><em>Electivire: 45%<em>  
><em>Torterra: 40%<em>  
><em>Liz: 37%<em>  
><em>Bowser: 44%<em>

* * *

><p>"Agh, they've only been chipped slightly, most of our Pokémon could be fainted out soon."<p>

"Don't think you are all safe yet!"

"Yeah! Time to bring it! Go Kyogre! Use Shadow Artifact to clip them!"

Purple shadowy infused rocks then floated up from the sides of Kyogre, before shooting them at Bowser and Liz.

"Grr…no agh!"

Suddenly, the force of the Shadow Artifact sent back Harmonia, Bowser and Liz to the wall, and left them on the floor.

"No! Harmonia!"

"Her harmony has been broken, and so will yours!"

Paul then looked ahead just to see Groudon with a Shadowy Dragon hand smash itself into his side of the field.

"Craaaaaaaap!"

Electivire and Torterra both were forced back, just as Liz and Bowser were, making Paul fall onto his knees, before collapsing.

"No!"

Ash then glared at Drew.

"Pikachu! Iron Thunder Volt Tail!"

As Pikachu charged at full force in its Volt Tackle mode, it's tail starting to glow, where the electricity transferred into the tail shortly after.

"Groudon! Don't let him hit Kyogre and use Stone Edge!"

"Pikachu, just dodge them!"

Pikachu, the faster one, then started narrowly or completely avoiding the stones, before landing an electrified tail on Kyogre.

"Pikachu! Follow up with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then quickly started emitting electricity from its body, completely landing hits on Kyogre.

"Just don't stand there Kyogre! Use Signal Beam!"

A pink and purple beam then shot out, knocking Pikachu right out of the air, but he still managed to stay up.

"Glaceon Ice Shard!"

Suddenly, pelting shards of ice came from Glaceon, taking and giving hits to Groudon, however, a few flaming shadow rocks managed to sear at her fur.

* * *

><p><em>Groudon: 64%<em>  
><em>Kyogre: 64%<em>

_Pikachu: 10%_  
><em>Glaceon: 3%<em>  
><em>Sceptile: 30%<em>  
><em>Blaziken: 29%<em>  
><em>Electivire: 0-5%?<em>  
><em>Torterra: 0-5%?<em>  
><em>Liz: 0-5%?<em>  
><em>Bowser: 0-2%?<em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon May, let's give it to them!"<p>

"Alright…we might as well! Glaceon! Full Power Ice Beam! Blaziken, your best Overheat!"

"Sceptile, Leaf Storm Solarbeam! Pikachu! Use Iron Thunder Volt Tail!"

The four then charged with their attacks at the two legendaries, before they all collided, creating another dust cover.

"Did it work?"

As the cover came up, all that was seen was Drew dusting himself off.

"It didn't."

The shadowy beasts roared, causing Ash and May to stagger and fall to their knees.

"This…is…impossible…they're just too powerful…"

"Shadow Rupture and Eruption!"

"Shadow Spout and Water Spout!"

Shadowy flaming rocks, and a large amount of lava spewed out from the back of groudon, while a large amount of water and shadow energy shot out of Kyogre's blowhole, splashing and crashing all over the trainers and the last four Pokémon they had.

"Ash…"

"May…"

They both took hold of each other's hand, before they fell, facedown and unconscious, just as the other Pokémon were before them.

* * *

><p><em>Groudon: 50%<em>  
><em>Kyogre: 50%<em>

_Pikachu: 1%_  
><em>Glaceon: 1%<em>  
><em>Sceptile: 4%<em>  
><em>Blaziken: 6%<em>  
><em>Electivire: 2%?<em>  
><em>Torterra: 0%<em>  
><em>Liz: 0%<em>  
><em>Bowser: 1%?<em>

* * *

><p>"Heh, so, they still live? Pesky worms. I might as well finish their Pokémon off."<p>

Kyogre then started getting into position, just as Groudon was.

"Kyogre! Full Power Shadow Hydra!"

"Groudon! Full Force Shadow Burn!"

The two then shot out their signature moves, however cancelling upon impact with each other.

"What was that?"

Ashley then growled, getting a darker aura and annoyed expression on her face.

"You idiot,"

She then slapped him, hard too if I might add, causing him to put a hand to his cheek, growling back at her.

"Your attack got in the way of mine you arrogant prick!"

Drew then retorted with a shout and anger in his voice.

"Are you kidding you worm? Your attack had cancelled mine out!"

"You little, Groudon! Finish them later! For now, get rid of Kyogre with SolarBeam!"

The ground type legendary then reared its head back, charging up and firing a beam made up of concentrated white light, causing Kyogre to wail in pain.

"You can't do that! I'm your superior Drew!"

"You're my superior? What in the Mother of Arceus Name gives you that idea that you, who couldn't even make it past the quarter finals of the grand festival that it makes it plausible that you're my superior?"

"I own the superior legendary, like this!"

Kyogre then blew an icy cold Blizzard all over the Groudon, causing it to cry out as well.

"Super effective doesn't always mean SUPERIOR!"

Groudon then rammed his Dragon Claw Attack into Kyogre's face, causing Drew and Ashley to get even madder, which created another outburst from Ashley.

"Then if you think that's true, then prove it big guy!"

Kyogre then impaled Groudon with Signal Beam, causing Drew to hop back into a battle stance glaring at Ashley.

"Fine! Groudon! Use Stone Edge!"

"Kyogre! Ancient Power!"

The two legendaries then fired their respective rock-type moves, as well as cancelling each other out quite fairly at times. However, on the other side, the ones they had forgotten about, one brunette was twitching a little.

"…A…A…s…Ash…Ash?"

May then sluggishly got up, keeping her hold on the raven haired boy's hand.

"Are you ok? Ash?"

Ash slowly opened his eyes, looking at May with a worried expression.

"Oh my gosh, May…you're hurt!"

May then noticed a small little scrape on her arm, which was starting to bleed a little bit.

"I didn't know it was there!"

"Hold on, I think I got something."

Ash then rummaged through his backpack that he had brought, quickly slapping a large band aid atop the deformity, which had a smiling Pikachu artwork on it.

"There, that should stop the bleeding."

"Wasn't necessary, but thanks anyway."

Ash then refocused his sights onto one thing.

"Now, let's finish this fight."

"But what about Paul and Harmonia?"

Ash then looked to the sides of himself, just to see both trainers on the floor and unconscious, along with their Pokémon.

"Kyogre! Don't let him push you around like that!"

Ash and May then turned their heads to see what was happening on their opponent's field.

"What is going on? Why are Drew and Ashley fighting?"

Ash then had a lightbulb moment.

"Wait, they're both distracted like that, and since they are still fighting each other…then," Ash turned on the Aurareader's stat arrangement function, showing the current battle. "Yes, Just enough for us!"

* * *

><p><em>Groudon: 30%<em>  
><em>Kyogre: 30%<em>

* * *

><p>Ash then looked at everyone else.<p>

"Do we have any potions? Or lemonades? Or Moomoomilks? Or Fresh Waters? Or-"

"We got the point Ash."

Ash then looked up, just to see Will Wes, Rui, Micheal, and some others that had decided to come on their journey.

"Brock, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Kenny? You guys came here?"

The squinty eyes tan man then smiled at him.

"Course we did, that's what friends do right?"

Gary then stood next to Ash.

"Alright Ash, let's do this!"

Brock then started going around the Pokémon who had been hurt in the previous battle. Will just got ready for battle, just as the rest who weren't being healed did as well.

"Pi, use Thunder!"

"Umbreon, Espeon, Dark Pulse and Psybeam!"

"Vaporeon! Hydro Pump!"

"Gyrados! Ice Fang!"

"Pachirisu! Discharge!"

Ash watched as the water, thunder, psybeam, dark pulse, and Icy Mouth collide with the Shadow Duo, who were VERY caught off guard.

"What the, how did you, Groudon just get rid of them!"

Groudon then started building a white light in its mouth, along with a shadowy dark light coming inside the same white light.

"Kyogre! Don't you dare let them hit us!"

Another Shadow Blizzard then started sweeping over their field, before a Shadow Solar Attack bursted through half of the attack, causing almost minimal damage.

"Dammit Drew, stay out of my way!"

"Like I will! You're supposed to stay out of my way!"

Groudon then turned to the side, slapping Kyogre with its Dragon Claw.

"Would you stop that Drew?"

"Pikachu!"

"Blaziken!"

"ThunderPunch and Volt Tackle!"

Ashley then saw Blaziken and Pikachu ram themselves into Kyogre, weakening the Shadow Legendary.

"Now, Snag Ball!"

Ash materialized a Pokeball in his hand, tossing it at Kyogre.

"HA! A Kyogre's catch rate is 0.7%! There's no possible-"

The catch jingle from Pokémon Emerald then sounded throughout the entire room, signalling that it has been caught. Drew then looked at his 3DS item on his wrist.

"0.7% my a-"

Suddenly, a leafy forearm then was slashed across the side of Groudon's neck.

"You know what? Screw all of you!"

Drew then ran towards Ash, having a fist reared back.

"Rah!"

Ash quickly reacted out of instinct, dodging to the side and punching him in the face, causing him to fall.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"ASH!"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened!"

Will then shook his head.

"We'll discuss this matter later, right now, while Drew is still out!"

"Right, Sceptile! SolarBeam!"

Sceptile then started gathering sunlight from Groudon's Drought, before containing it into a single focal point of concentrated light, and shooting it.

"Direct hit!"

The SolarBeam was able to strike Groudon in the face, causing him to recoil from the impact.

"Glaceon! Ice Beam!"

As the icy ray from Glaceon made contact with the legendary, it then froze under the solidifying and sheer temperature difference of the attack, making Ash smirk.

"Go, Snag Ball!"

Ash then turned his cap backwards, before tossing the red sphere capsule at the Ground-Type legendary, however, Drew and Ashley then got up on their feet smirking, laughing at Ash.

"You may have gotten Kyogre, but, there's no way in-"

The ball stood still, ringing the capture jingle through the room.

"Again?"

Wes just sighed.

"Again, 0.7% my arse."

Ashley and Drew then collapsed with their backs on the ground. Darkness radiated from their bodies, before leaving their hosts and shooting into the sky in a purple light.

"What was that?"

"Hey, look at this!"

Drew and Ashley's clothes had lost all trace of their previous shadowy clothing, returning them to their normal states, however, one thing was much different. They had their eyes half open, looking quite dilated and staring out in space.

"What happened to them?"

"They won't respond to us."

"They seem...lifeless."

"IT's like their souls have been taken from them…"

"The Shadows have done just that."

Everyone looked at Will, who seemed to have no waver in his eyes.

"And they will do the same thing to whoever loses against Cipher's Ultimate Weapon, PROJECT: AL-SKY"

Ash then clenched his fist in anger.

"Pokémon shouldn't be used like this…we're going to defeat him!"

Will just shook his head.

"Do you honestly think that would be easy? I don't think you realize who we're up against. He is-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ash yelled back at his age old friend.

"Whatever the case, whatever the Pokémon, I'm sure we all can handle it! I have faith in them!"

Will just scoffed.

"Tch, I have faith in everyone else, you in particular I doubt that I could my faith towards.

Everyone was just shocked at Will's statement. Ash was angrier than ever.

"You lie! You saw how we worked as a team just a few minutes ago!"

"I know, I originally worried that you wouldn't stand a chance. Clearly I was wrong, however, as much as you can handle this, I doubt you would face who is the boss."

Ash just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, if you're not helping, then I'll go by myself!"

Ash then sprinted down the hallway, which had opened up ever since the end of the battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little while later:<strong>_

Ash and Pikachu then stopped in front of the giant door.

"Aura reader says that there is a lot of Shadow Energy behind that door. But, I can't back down now, I'm going to teach this guy a lesson!"

Ash opened up the door, only to be shocked at who was there. He had the same hairstyle and hair color as Ash, although a little longer and tied in the back, a face that made Ash think he was looking in a mirror, although the facial features were older, also having some stubble, and finally, he wore a large white trench coat, along with a pair of black jeans.

"No...Impossible..."

Ash was getting misty-eyed.

"Why...is he here..."

Ash just fell to his knees.

"Dad...didn't mom tell me you died?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon requests for the Team are officially closed. And my infamous cliff hangers comes here. Yes, I'm also getting a little sick of them. Anyways, it's pretty close to my anniversary on fanfiction. Awesome huh? One whole year. I hope you enjoyed this twentieth chapter, and to celebrate the Anniversary of Me being on this site, I will be posting an alternate ending to "Empty Solitude" if you remember that fic, so keep your subscriptions close on there.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kono bangumi wa, gurando suponsaa no teikuyou de, ookurishimasu(this story has been sponsored by):<strong>_

My website.

http:/ yinyangyoyo .weebly .com/ (no spaces)


	21. Battle of Miniscule Proportions

Chapter 21: Battles of Miniscule Proportions

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: Pokemon doesn't belong to me.<p>

* * *

><p>"I told you didn't I Ash?"<p>

Footsteps could be heard, clinking against the metal of the island's structure.

"You shouldn't have come here to begin with, looks like I couldn't stop you."

Ash's father then smirked smugly at the hooded boy.

"Well, if it isn't Will, the wrench in most of the plans we attempted."

Will just growled at the man in front of him.

"Aeon! You are the cause of this. I demand that you stop and come with us quietly!"

Aeon just shook his head, snapping his fingers, Pokémon galling from the ceilings and landing next to him.

"Now what?"

From left to right, they were Metagross, Cacturne, Blaziken, Lucario, Zoroark, and Kabutops. At that very same moment, the rest of them came into the room, all surprised.

"What's this?!"

Wes then raised his arm, summoning all the Pokémon that were available.

"Alright Aeon, give up! You're completely outnumbered!"

May saw that Ash was on his knees.

"Hey, what happened to Ash?"

Ash's body started shaking, a few tears coming down the side of his face. Aeon started walking towards the boy.

"Hey! Stay away from him!"

Gary, being the one who said that, rushed right at them; however, a glass barrier wall had blocked him, sending him back to the group.

"A barrier?"

Aeon had reached Ash at this point, a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You can't escape your destiny Ash."

Gary just started banging on the glass.

"C'mon! What destiny? Largest piece of crap I've heard!"

"Destiny?"

Ash then had a small epiphany, bringing up a small flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

A younger Ash Ketchum, about the age of an infant, was sleeping inside a small crib. A man about the age of twenty-five had entered the room, striking a resemblance to the infant.

"Hey little guy, daddy needs to find a way to help mommy. When I come back, you will be very helpful to me right?"

The little Ash somewhat nodded his head.

"Good boy…"

* * *

><p>Ash was too distracted at this point that he then failed to register the blow to the chest his father gave him.<p>

"Now, you're mine!"

A few seconds later, Ash's body hit the ground, a dark aura washing over him. Brock then banged on the glass.

"Ash!"

Not any sooner, Ash stood up, the blackish blue aura surrounding him. His eyes opened up, taking an all too familiar glare in them.

"Well, this will work out nicely."

The glass barrier then rose up, Ash's friends looking quite worried at the upset.

"Ash?"

Ash then turned around, facing his friends with an almost sadistic smile.

"Destroy…EVERYTHING!"

Ash then summoned a ball of darkness into his hand, chucking it at his friends. Paul just acted on instinct.

"Electivire, Protect!"

The green barrier surrounded them, blocking the attack, but it was very powerful.

"My gosh…"

Aeon was smirking, before he broke into a maniacal laughter, showing a familiar sphere object in his hands. May was shocked.

"It's…the orb…that held…HIM!"

Aeon then nodded, his voice becoming more like when Ash was possessed.

"Correct, and since I released him, he has been giving me so much power!"

"This is a plot hole! What is the meaning of this?!"

Aeon just simply snorted.

"Simple, I just needed some way to help Ash and Delia out, more so in terms of money, rather than anything else. So, all I had to do was revive the king's original powers, and anything could be mine!"

Ash and Aeon menacingly stuck their hands out at the group.

"Those 'original powers' was the very same power that Shadow Pokémon had. Just like how they sealed him, and how Cipher sealed the hearts of Shadow Pokémon, I did the same, and they are now my puppets, just like my son."

Ash then fired a rapid amount of Shadow Balls, making them all dodge.

"Now, we can't have you all leaving!"

Aeon then snapped his fingers; all of the Shadow Pokémon that were on the field went after the gang.

"Shadow Attacks!"

Kabutops slashed all of Ash's friends with scissor blades, Metagross smashed them with an arm, which had hit half the Pokémon available, Blaziken kicked them with a foot made of fire, Cacturne punched most of them with his glowing green arm, and Lucario and Zoroark KOed all the other Pokémon with their respective Special Attacks.

This had left May's Blaziken, Wes' Umbreon, Micheal's Espeon, Gary's Blastoise, Will's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, Brock's Steelix, Kenny's Empoleon, Paul's Electivire, Harmonia's Charizard, and Misty's Starmie.

Ash then took off the belt of his pokeballs, along with his Pikachu, throwing them to the ground towards his friends.

"I don't need them anymore, not when I, HAVE THE POWERS OF THE SHADOW!"

Suddenly, a shrill roar was heard.

"W-What was that?" asked a timid May.

Aeon just cracked a smile.

"Excellent…the Ultimate Shadow Weapon is almost at full power!"

Suddenly, Ash's Pikachu then jumped up, shocking Ash and Aeon.

"If you think that will work again, YOU'RE MISTAKEN!"

Suddenly, Pikachu was grabbed by the head by the hands of Lucario, Force palming his aura into Piakchu's face.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu then fell on the ground, clearly weakened from the low. Suddenly, Will just called out a command.

"Everyone attack! Pi, use Thunder!"

"Umbreon, Payback!"

"Espeon, Psychic!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

"Piplup, Hydro Pump!"

"Steelix, Iron Tail!"

"Empoleon, Ice Beam!"

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!"

"Liz, Blast Burn!"

"Starmie, Surf!"

As the thunder, dark energy, psychic waves, water, fire, ice, and physical moves combined, Ash and Aeon just stood there, cockily looking at the attack.

"Fools."

The attacks all hit the Pokémon, the gang cheered. However, Pikachu had an uneasy feeling."

"Pika…"

Pikachu then hopped off the ground, his cheeks sparking. As the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked.

"N-no way!"

Ash and Aeon's Pokémon were completely unharmed, Aeon snapping his fingers.

"Strike them down."

Metagross then smashed a shadowy fist right into Umbreon and Espeon, Cacturne hitting a double Clothesline with a shadowy version of Needle Arm on Piplup and Blastoise, Lucario shooting an aura sphere of shadowy power to blast Steelix and Empoleon, Kabutops cutting up Electivire and Liz, and Zoroark finishing off Starmie and Pi with a shadowy version of night gaze.

With the Pokémon knocked out, the trainers also fell, leaving May alone with Ash's Pikachu and her Blaziken. With everyone unconscious, some sort of snap was heard in her soul. Sparks surrounded her fist, her hair changing from brown to a blonde. Aeon was legitimately surprised.

"The devil?"

May then had a golden yellow aura.

"I'm going to **** YOUR FACE! Blaziken, OVERHEAT! Pikachu, VOLT TACKLE!"

"Is this the appropriate time to use a blonde joke?"

Suddenly, Blaziken's firepower and Pikachu's electricity tackle completely obliterated, metaphorically, Metagross and Cacturne, along with Kabutops and Zoroark.

"Is this the power…of the legendary Super Saiyawoman?!"

Suddenly, a record scratch was heard, ceasing the scene, Aeon looking at the director.

"What the hell am I reading?!"

The director lost it.

"Look, it's the best I can do! I have a freaking budget, and I want to get this thing done! So c'mon!"

The scene resumed, May getting the snag machine for Michael's arm, and four Ultra Balls.

"Open Ultra Ball style!"

Four Ultra Balls flew out of her hands, capturing the four fallen Pokémon on Aeon/Ash's Team.

"There's no way that the catch rate will-"

The Four Ultra Balls dinged, returning to May, who's hair was now back to its original brunette color.

"Ash, you must fight the control! You did it once, you can do it again!"

Ash's eyes then started wavering, fluctuating between his normal shade to its shadowy shade. Aeon just snapped at him.

"Don't listen, attack!"

Ash's hand slowly started to rise, before it became a fist and snapped his fingers. Blaziken and Lucario then rushed forwards, both sending a knee into Blaziken and Pikachu's stomachs.

"HA! Where's your precious love for your boyfriend now May?"

May cringed, taking hold of her stomach.

"Agh…I can also feel it…c'mon Ash, please wake up from this!"

An uppercut was delivered to Pikachu while a shadow version of Blaze Kick was sent into May's Blaziken's back.

"Ash, please…I love you!"

Suddenly, Ash's eyes returned to its normal shade.

"May?"

Aeon stuck his hand out, covering Ash in more purple aura.

"Finish them off Ash!"

Ash raised an arm, before quickly slamming it into his stomach.

"Agh!"

"What the hell?"

"Kidney Punch!"

Ash continually punched himself in the stomach, before a dark being left his body.

"He's free!"

A distorted voice of what would be Ash's viuce could be heard.

"Your cheesy romance saves disgusts me! You two flies won't leave alive!"

The dark being then surrounded Aeon's body, increasing the amount of purple aura that was around him.

"Now you die!"

Aeon's Blaziken and Lucario's bodies then turned light purple, boosting towards Ash's Pikachu and May's Blaziken.

"Pikachu, Thunder Tail!"

"Blaziken, Flame Uppercut!"

Pikachu's tail then sparked, dodging the Blaziken and smacking him in the face. May's Blaziken ducked, sending a fiery shoryuken into the Lucario's face.

"Impossible!"

Both Ash and May then picked out two pokeballs.

"Snag Catch!"

Both Pokeballs then landed on Aeon's Pokémon, successfully catching them as well.

"No…"

Ash and May then nodded to each other, pulling out two Pokeballs, releasing the two inside the balls.

"Groudon, I choose you!"

"Kyogre, take the stage!"

As the weather behemoths appeared onto their side, this made Aeon step back a little.

"I, can't help but feel like we're missing some sort of context here."

Suddenly, the same shrill roar from before was heard.

"Well, looks like we've come to the climax of our little adventure."

"What?"

The whole area started shaking, the orb reacting violently as well.

"Now what's happening?!"

The roof then was torn completely off, revealing the stormy grey skies, along with a few twisters in the air as well.

"Son of a Salamence, what's with the sky?!"

"Behold, the instrument of destruction, and the cause of those whirlpools! Al-Sky, come forth!"

A black streak then flew from the skies, landing right behind Aeon. It was a shiny-

"RAYQUAZA?!"

The Rayquaza roared a second time, causing the winds to get more violent, making Ash's scouter go wild.

"Ash! What does the scouter say about its power level?!"

Ash took his scouter off, scowling at the realization, crushing it in his hand.

"IT'S OVER NINE-THOOOOOUSSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND !"

"WHAT NINE-THOUSAND?! There's no way that can be right, can it?!"

Aeon then stuck his hand out.

"Actually, it's quite possible. Frenzy Plant Attack!"

"What?!"

Vines then came out of the ground, striking the Groudon and Kyogre.

"No!"

"Had enough?"

Ash and May had stood their ground, growling.

"Not even close! Kyogre, Hydro Cannon attack!"

"Groudon, Blast Burn Attack!"

As the water and fire collided with the black dragon, the attack seemed unfazable.

"It…it didn't work?"

"Let me give you a demonstration what an attack is. SHADOW FRENZY!"

The Rayquaza's eyes then went to white sclera, and dark sparks were around his body.

"Maximum!"

The body started thrashing wildly, sending Chaotic amounts of Shadow Power all around the the battlefield and striking the legendaries, along with the two remaining Pokémon.

"Why is his Shadow Attack Super Effective against us? Shouldn't it be not very effective against other shadows?"

"You ignorant fool, this Shadow Attack is Super Effective against EVERYTHING!"

His eyes then turned red all over, hair spiking up and curved forward, streaks of green and silver, his trench coat was now torn, blowing in the wind.

"Who's the King now ***es!?"

He then charged a purple ball within his hands.

"Eat this!"

He fired multiple streams of dark power, destroying various parts of the island.

"Man, he's tough!"

Suddenly, another shrill roar could be heard behind them.

"What was that?"

A blinding green streak then charged into the black dragon.

"It's Rayquaza!"

"But why, and how?"

Aeon then scowled at the Rayquaza.

"It's you! Stop coming back and go to hell!"

The Rayquaza was able to keep pace with Aeon's Rayquaza.

"Just go!"

Rayquaza then opened his mouth, charging a blue ball.

"Grgh…Shadow Stream Attack!"

A darker more corrupt version of the attack Rayquaza had then charged within Aeon's Rayquaza's mouth.

"Take this!"

Both beams then fired, colliding with each other to create a struggle.

"C'mon Rayquaza! You can do it!"

The Rayquaza then looked at Ash, giving him a telepathic message.

'Ash…I've seen how much you've grown as a trainer. When the time comes, I shall reveal my identity…'

Ash was surprised to hear the dragon-type speak.

'Rayquaza?'

'That man…it is not the true Aeon. He is not your father…'

Rayquaza's blue beam then overpowered the purple one, hitting the Black Rayquaza, and causing the orb to implode on itself. A dark power then started escaping Aeon's body.

"The Shadow Power…it's escaping!"

The shadow aura that escaped the body of Aeon then covered over the Black Rayquaza. This got May into a serious face.

"Kyogre! Blizzard!"

Ash then nodded, thinking the same thing, hopping onto Groudon's hand.

"Groudon, Dragon Claw!"

The continent Pokémon then smashed a purple orange claw into the side of the black Rayquaza, with Ash being catapulted with so much force that he was in the air, meanwhile, the Sea Basin Pokémon froze it over with an Ice beam. Ash then had a purple and pink ball was in his hands.

"Master Snag Ball!"

As the ball landed on the body of the Black Rayquaza, the Master Ball instantly sucked the Shadow Pokémon into the superior capturing device. As the ball clicked, The Rayquaza in the sky then grabbed the fallen body of Aeon, who had fainted during their battle.

"What?!"

Suddenly, a bright light was shone all over from the Rayquaza's body, covering everything that was within view.

"Agh! I can't see anything!"

"Ash!"

The two then suddenly lost their energy to stand, leaving their bodies on the metallic island.

* * *

><p>The green Rayquaza flew off in a different direction, holding the man's body within it's hands. It then gently placed the man's body on the ground, before circling around him.<p>

"Mighty and powerful Arceus…'

The dragon then sent a loud cry to the heavens, shooting a blue ball into the air.

'Return him to who he once was!'

The blue light then bursted, showering little particles all over. The male then sloly opened his eyes, having some life in them. He just smiled, looking towards the ocean before muttering to himself.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>This…is the second final chapter. And with that note, this story will soon be closing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kono bangumi wa goran no suponsaa no teikyou de okurishimasu:<strong>

** advancers. proboards . index. cgi**


	22. Believe What You See

_**Chapter 22: Believe What You See**_

* * *

><p>Well, I'm sure you might not or might be sad, but this will be Seeing is Believing's final chapter. It has been awesaome working on this fic, and to celebrate, this fic will be full of fluff and love. Thank you to all those who have read along, and I hope you all like.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I don't own anything related to Pokémon, and the song is sung by Vic Mignogna.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ash…wake up! WAKE UP!"<p>

Ash's eyes then slowly blinked, before shooting open, finding himself in Pallet Town, May by his side.

"May!"

They both embraced, both having a few tears in their eyes.

"You're okay…"

They both released each other, Ash then looking around.

"Where is everyone else?"

He then spotted the group of friends near the shore, grinning.

"Guys!"

The whole gang then exchanged casual speeches, some even congratulating Ash for his bravery. Eventually, Wes and Micheal walked up to the young man.

"Well done, you managed to defeat the King of Pokelantis again, along with shutting down Team Cipher for good."

Ash's face then became a bit worried.

"Wait, where's Will?"

"After you used the Master Ball to capture the Shadow Rayquaza, Will was the one who volunteered to purify it.

Ash's smile didn't come back fully.

"Then…What about my dad?"

Wes then pointed to a far area of the ocean. Ash squinted his eyes, now able to see what he was pointing at.

"I think that explains it."

Ash smiled at the quite distant Rayquaza, muttering to himself.

"Thanks for helping me…dad…"

Wes just nodded.

"We should. He got his body back."

Ash looked at him surprised.

"I thouuhgt you knew, The King of Pokelantis is now inside the Black Rayquaza. He possessed Aeon."

"What about the people involved?"

Micheal then chuckled at his question.

"You mean Evice, Ardos, and the grunts? They're all going in custody for that, AKA. Jail."

Suddenly, an energetic carrot haired woman with a denim jacket, purple tank top, and jean shorts then glomped onto Wes' shoulder.

"Rui!"

"Aw c'mon Wes, that time on the island doesn't count!"

Everyone started laughing at the blushing Wes, before Wes just chuckled slightly, joining them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night, 9:19pm:<strong>_

"Boats to Hoenn and Sinnoh should be running tomorrow and Unova's should also be here as well."

Most people have had left at this point, Dawn, Kenny, May, Paul, Drew, Harmonia, and Ashley being the last ones that need to leave.

"Alright then."

May then left the shore dock area, walking up to Ash.

"Well, I leave tomorrow morning Ash."

They both gazed in each other's eyes, staring intently at each other in front of the Professor's Ranch.

Meanwhile, Pokémon Ranch, 9:21pm:

Pikachu was lying down in the grass, looking at the stars.

"Stars are the prettiest, aren't they?"

Suddenly, some familiar hopping could be heard behind him a few miles away.

"Aw dang it, where's Glaceon!?"

Pikachu sat up, looking around to see Glaceon.

"Glaceon!"

He then quickly scurried over to the ice princess, who was talking to Beautifly.

"And then I said, you ain't got my swagger!"

"Glace!"

Glaceon then heard the electric mouse, seeing him run up to her.

"You gotta help! I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend until Dawn and her Buneary leave! I am seriously freaking out!"

Glaceon then looked behind her, smirking at the Skitty who was nodding.

"Gee, to 'pretend' to go out with me? That's a pretty big thing to make up…"

Pikachu just face faulted, looking quite distraught and desperate.

"I'll do anything, name your price!"

Glaceon then had a mischevious look.

"I think a date is fine. Now, 'pretend' to kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

"That or you get killed by Buneary, Pika. Choose now."

Pikachu then grabbed the ice fox's face, planting a sweet kiss on her lips, but made sure that he was in range for Buneary to see them, making her sniffle and then leave. Skitty, being a couple miles away, just chuckled.

"Well, looks like she's happy.""I know, right?"

Skitty looked behind her, smirking as he sat next to her.

"Infernape…"

"Hey, I was thinking, maybe we should pair up."

The Skitty then laughed, but stopped for a second.

"You serious?"

"I mean, Sceptile has Blaziken, the Venusaurs have each other, Squirtle and Wartortle are practically idols or a rock band, and even Glaceon has practically landed Pikachu at this point. Might as well get to know each other."

Skitty just sighed.

"It would have been a good idea if we weren't just friends."

Infernape then picked the kitty up, looking in her squinted eyes.

"Then…what about now?"

They both then leaned in, stealing each other's first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, with the other couples:<em>**

Squirtle and Wartortle were setting up the stage, along with the rest of the Squirtle squad with various music equipment. The two Venusaurs were cuddling…in some sort of fashion, and the Sceptile and Blaziken were watching.

"I can't believe what had transpired in the last few hours."

"I know Blaze, I mean, the King, Cipher, lots of crap had happened."

They both just sighed.

"At least it's over; we can now spend some time alone."

"We spend that time with each other is kinda more like it."

Suddenly, the lights then shone all over the stage.

"This will be the last time we will be playing today! I hope you guys have grabbed your special one cause we're gonna rock out to love!"

Wartortle then made a "rock-on" sign.

"Kick it!"

The music then picked up, making Sceptile, Blaziken, and any other couple that was available, on the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em>What a crime, such a beautiful crime<em>  
><em>That God would make a star as bright as I<em>  
><em>And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face<em>  
><em>Reflected in your eyes…<em>

* * *

><p>The Sceptile and Blaziken both in unison, looked in each other's eyes, seeing their love reflected towards each other.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So it's right, that I suffer tonight<em>  
><em>All the pain of all the passion inside<em>  
><em>What my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside<em>  
><em>That makes me long for you…<em>

* * *

><p>They both then sealed their lips in another kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Guilty, Beauty, Love<em>

* * *

><p>Off on the side, the trainers were watching the Pokémon put on the concert, making Ash have the courage to ask May to go on the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Take my hand, take the key<em>  
><em>You can open the door<em>  
><em>Take a step, take a chance<em>  
><em>Now you'll find there's so much more<em>  
><em>There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow<em>  
><em>Let me escort you there<em>

* * *

><p>Ash then twirled her around, before getting down on a knee and planting a kiss on her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I kneel before you, kiss your hand to<em>  
><em>Tell you I'm a lucky guy<em>  
><em>Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart<em>

* * *

><p>The people that were watching them then whistled at the couple, even Drew getting some in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What a crime, such a breath-taking crime<em>  
><em>Everything I touch can't help but fall in love<em>  
><em>In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame<em>  
><em>For your stolen heart…<em>

* * *

><p>Ash then started whispering to May.<p>

"I guess things are happening quite fast huh?"

She looked at him a bit confused.

"What?"

"I mean, you're leaving early tomorrow, and I leave after you, this is…"

"Last time we'll see each other…"

* * *

><p><em>So I'll say that the price I must pay<em>  
><em>Is to offer up my heart forever<em>  
><em>Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much<em>  
><em>To feel your hand in mine<em>

* * *

><p>May just shook her head.<p>

"No."

This caught Ash by surprise.

"We will always meet in each other, in our hearts."

May then leaned forward, taking Ash's hat off, positioning it over his and her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Guilty, Beauty, Love<em>

* * *

><p>The couples danced, before anyone knew what had happened, the native of Littleroot had to be on her way, everyone was there to see May leave, Ash then started singing from the docks, looking directly at May.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the sky, you and I<br>Are floating in space  
>I the moon, you the sun<br>Locked in beautiful embrace  
>Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright<br>They chase away the night_

* * *

><p>He then flashed a smile, bringing out his Terracotta ribbon, May doing the same thing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What I bring you, I hope delights you<em>  
><em>A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady<em>  
><em>Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day<em>

* * *

><p>May then started singing the next part, even though the ship started leaving.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What a crime, such a wonderful crime<em>  
><em>That God would choose to make such lips as mine<em>  
><em>It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came<em>  
><em>Into this dream with me…<em>

* * *

><p>Ash then joined in unison with her, both of them not letting their gaze go, even when the ship was moving slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>So my prize is to gaze in your eyes<br>And to feel more love than I can contain  
>Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way<br>To cast my spell on you…

* * *

><p>Ash then closed his eyes, muttering to himself with happy tears in his eyes.<p>

"Guilty Beauty Love…"

May was looking into the sky, muttering the same phrase while he was fresh in her thoughts.

"Guilty Beauty Love…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokémon Ranch:<strong>_

Sceptile just laid back in the same tree that he was in from Chapter 1, muttering a phrase.

"Seeing is Believing…right Blaze?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sad to see this fic done. I've worked pretty hard on it, and now it's the end. I bid thee a farewell…for now at least. Seeing is Believing everyone.<strong>


End file.
